Divided
by Ary Lee
Summary: Natasha y sus amigas encabezarán una lucha contra las medidas del director Fury, las que consideran arbitrarias y que vulneran sus espacios de libertad. Pero este no será el único conflicto que enfrentará. A pesar de estar de novia con Clint, la llegada de Steve Rogers a su vida cambiará muchas cosas. Mientras tanto, Pepper no sabe lidiar con Tony, ni él con ella. Universo alterno
1. No nos separarán

_**N/a: Hola, estoy emocionada, es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y me siento muy feliz por ello, es como desbloquear un nuevo nivel o algo así. Esta historia está inspirado en una serie juvenil que se emitió hace algunos años en mi país. Es un universo alterno, en donde los personajes de Avengers, Thor entre otros del universo Marvel, serán participe de una entretenida, romántica y a veces dramática historia adolescente. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel © exceptuando algún OC que aparezca por ahí.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Divided<strong>_

_**capítulo 1: "¡No, no nos van a separar!"**_

Tony Stark corría lo más rápido que le fuese posible, no porque le interesara llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de apertura del año académico, sino que por el simple y banal motivo de no querer perderse la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, ni por supuesto el siempre infaltable discurso de Nick Fury, el director de la preparatoria, quien parecía tener un don especial para sorprenderles cada año con sus exageradas y psicóticas ideas, cuyos propósitos, no eran más que mantener disciplinados a los estudiantes. Y precisamente aquello a Tony le causaba demasiada gracia, porque él era el ejemplo perfecto para describir a un alumno problemático, alguien que parecía tener por pasatiempo el hecho de joder a sus maestros. Si no llevara el apellido Stark en su nombre, estaba seguro de que Fury lo habría expulsado hace muchísimo tiempo.

El heredero de la fortuna Stark llegó a la entrada principal del bachillerato, tal y como lo sospechaba, las puertas estaban cerradas, al parecer el director ya habría comenzado con su tradicional sermón, pues su autoritaria voz se distinguía a través de los parlantes haciendo eco en los alrededores.

_Mierda,_ ¿ahora cómo diablos entraría?

Sabía que la escuela sólo poseía esa única entrada, sería estúpido de su parte ponerse a buscar otras vías de acceso, así que sencillamente optó por realizar lo más simple… si quería estar presente en la ceremonia, definitivamente debería ser por las malas, porque el director no iba a dejarlo entrar una hora más tarde el primer día de clases, eso era un hecho.

Tony no lo sopesó más y escaló improvisadamente por uno de los muros de la escuela, sin mayores dificultades consiguió adentrarse y para su suerte, nadie le vio. Sacudió sus pantalones y chaqueta retirando los restos de polvo que dejó la pared sobre sus prendas y de manera rápida se dispuso a aproximarse hacia el patio principal, lugar en donde Fury se dirigía a todos sus compañeros.

—La preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. les da la bienvenida, deseamos iniciar este año con la mejor disposición, y es por ello que la escuela pondrá énfasis en formar hombres y mujeres capaces de aportar lo mejor de sí mismos para el desarrollo del país, porque son los jóvenes de hoy…

El director poseía solo un ojo, pero ningún detalle escapaba de él, interrumpió sus palabras al momento de ver llegar al inquieto hijo de Howard Stark, como si de un amigo se tratase, éste le saludo a distancia levantando su dedo pulgar, Nick lo fulminó con una fugaz mirada y por supuesto que no respondió al gesto del muchacho.

—¿Puedo continuar, Stark? —Preguntó irónico.

—Por supuesto —respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Fury frunció el ceño, ese chico había nacido con la misión de fastidiarlo, pues ahora saludaba animosamente a sus compañeros de salón sin importarle en lo más mínimo haberlo interrumpido.

—Bueno, iré directamente al grano. Supongo que muchos de ustedes ya están enterados de lo sucedido el año pasado con un grupo de alumnos de último semestre.

Varios de los chicos se miraron entre sí mientras murmuraban, pero Sigyn pareció ser la más afectada al escuchar aquello en boca del director, la rubia empalideció por completo, se removió incómoda aparentando verse normal, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo en lo absoluto. Fury prosiguió:

—Para que esos desagradables acontecimientos no vuelvan a ocurrir, pero sobre todo, para que ustedes no se distraigan en sus labores académicas, les comentaré que a partir de este año nuevas normas se han añadido al reglamento interno de la escuela.

La orientadora y consejera estudiantil Frigga observó sorprendida al hombre de raza negra, ella no recordaba que él les hubiese mencionado _nuevas reglas_ en la reunión que habían sostenido hace unos momentos, previamente a la apertura de las clases. Bruce Banner, profesor de ciencias, también se mostró algo sorprendido con los dichos de su superior.

—A partir de estos momentos, hombres y mujeres quedarán separados en toda actividad que se realice fuera de los salones de clases.

Todos abrieron sus bocas en forma desmedida al oír semejante información, los abucheos y manifestaciones de disconformidad no se hicieron ausentes. A ninguno le agradó lo que se les acababa de informar.

El inspector del instituto, Phil Coulson intentaba hacer todo lo humanamente posible por silenciar a la manada de estudiantes que bramaban furiosos.

Darcy Lewis una de las alumnas nuevas del presente año, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo deseaba que las palabras del director no fuesen más que una broma. Pues venía de una escuela única y exclusivamente para mujeres y no le agradaría continuar en la misma temática.

—Por favor, por favor díganme que esto no es verdad —musitó, miró a sus amigas Natasha Romanoff y Pepper Potts, ambas chicas se relacionaban con los directivos del bachillerato, la primera era sobrina de Nick Fury, mientras que la segunda tenía por tutora legal a la mismísima Frigga.

—Tranquila, debe ser una mala broma de Fury —explicó la rubia de apellido Potts, enfocó sus orbes azules en su pelirroja amiga —, ¿verdad que si, Nat?

La aludida negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo creo, yo lo vi muy convencido de lo que decía… sólo sé que necesito hablar con él al respecto.

—Entiendo que estén sorprendidos con esto —añadió el director, en tanto retomaba la palabra —, pero después de realizar un exhaustivo análisis de los acontecimientos y teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los implicados en esos desagradables sucesos todavía se encuentran entre nosotros, es que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esta medida es lo más apropiado para todos.

Sigyn tragó saliva nerviosa. Dios, sólo quería salir corriendo de allí.

Romanoff se volteó y miró a su novio con gesto interrogante, Clint Barton, alumno de último año de preparatoria, le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Sabías algo? —Inquirió ella.

Clint era el presidente de la asociación de estudiantes de la institución, Natasha pensó que quizás él podría haber sido informado con antelación, no obstante, el castaño parecía tan molesto como ella lo estaba, así que asumió que su pregunta había estado de más.

—No, no sabía nada, me estoy enterando en este instante al igual que todos. Tú deberías saber, Nat, es tu tío, ¿no?

—Sí, pero él nunca me habló de esto —replicó enfadada.

—Quiero anunciarles oficialmente la división del instituto en dos establecimientos separados —todos miraban expectantes al director —, uno será para hombres y otro para mujeres. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por la atención.

Steve Rogers escuchó la enorme ola de gritos y silbidos que se hicieron presentes en son de protesta. Era su primer día de clases en aquel bachillerato, no conocía a ninguno de esos chicos que vociferaban exaltados, pero sin duda que comprendía el enfado de ellos, él no podía darse el lujo de reclamar como sus nuevos compañeros lo hacían, era un alumno becado y si quería conservar el beneficio definitivamente no era adecuado ponerse en plan rebelde. Sin considerar que su padre era el conserje de la escuela, cualquier estupidez que cometiera repercutiría en su progenitor y claramente era lo último que deseaba que ocurriese, así que se quedó en silencio observando el alboroto.

Jane Foster, Pepper y Darcy provenían de una escuela privada sólo para mujeres, a sus dieciséis años, jamás habían compartido instituto con chicos, hasta que Natasha les habló de su escuela, cuyo director era su tío, quien cuidaba de ella en la ciudad de Nueva York, las jovencitas con afán de estar juntas y de comenzar a relacionarse con muchachos no titubearon en cambiarse a la prestigiosa preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. claro que jamás se imaginaron que el señor Fury tomase una decisión tan radical justo el año en que ellas ingresaron.

Pepper se acercó hacia donde estaba Frigga, su tutora legal y quien le daba hospedaje en su casa. Tenía confianza con ella e incluso la consideraba una madre, llevaba más de tres años viviendo junto a la amable mujer y sus dos hijos, realmente agradecía que después del fallecimiento de su madre Frigga se hubiese hecho responsable de su persona.

—Frigga, intenta hablar con Fury por favor, tú podrás conseguir algo, él te escuchará —argumentó la joven, al tiempo en que la miraba de manera suplicante.

La fémina asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Notó que el director estaba dispuesto a distanciarse del podio y no demoró en acercarse a él. Natasha también se unió a la conversación que Nick aparentaba a todas luces no querer tener.

—Nick, por favor, tenemos que hablar.

El mencionado suspiró con agobio.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto? —Intervino su sobrina.

—No voy a discutir contigo este asunto, mucho menos aquí, Natasha —articuló decidido. La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta.

—¡Es que no ves lo ridículo que es!

No le importó alzar la voz, estaba molesta y sentía que el esposo de su tía biológica estaba sobrepasando los límites con aquella medida.

—Romanoff, lo hablaremos más tarde —sentenció mirándola duramente con su único ojo.

Natasha detestaba ese tono de voz, sabía bien que intentar entablar una conversación sería imposible, cuando su tío la llamaba _"Romanoff"_ aquello era indicio de que estaba sumamente enfadado. Se giró sobre sus talones alejándose llena de impotencia de ahí.

Odín, profesor de matemáticas, se arrimó en compañía de los demás maestros hacia el director del bachillerato, quien no hizo más que botar el aire con pesadez al verse rodeado por los docentes de la escuela.

—No será mejor que analicemos con calma esta medida, Fury —sugirió Banner.

—No hay nada que analizar, es evidente que es una decisión errónea —acotó Frigga, abrió ambos brazos apuntando al eufórico alumnado —, ¿así es como quieres ver a tus alumnos?

—Basta, no voy a discutir mis decisiones en público, lo haremos de modo privado —la rubia rodó los ojos al oírlo. Fury llamó a su asistente con un gesto de manos —. Coulson, prepare mi despacho para una reunión. Y haga que todos los alumnos vayan a sus respectivos salones de clase. Ahora.

Phil acató el mandato sin fluctuar y comenzó darles órdenes directas a los muchachos para que hicieran lo solicitado por su jefe, pero los jovencitos lo ignoraban monumentalmente, no tenían intenciones de obedecerle.

Tony sonrió burlesco al ver la angustia en el rostro del inspector.

—¡Silencio! ¡El señor Fury fue lo suficientemente claro, los quiere ahora mismo en sus salones de clase! —dictaminó, alzando excesivamente su tono de voz.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no es necesario tanto chillido —musitó Stark. Gesticuló una mueca de desagrado mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Tomó como nota mental no beber en exceso si a la mañana siguiente debía ir al bachillerato —. ¿Lo que dijo Fury va en serio?

—Todo lo que se habló va en serio, Stark, y tú como alumno condicional vitalicio no deberías cometer ningún error.

Thor, hijo de Frigga, quien escuchaba la conversación de su compañero y Coulson decidió intervenir.

—Esto es muy injusto, no pueden separarnos así como así.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el doradito —apuntó el moreno.

—Alumnos, lo diré por última vez, diríjanse a las aulas.

Sharon Carter, amiga de Sigyn y Sif las miró a ambas con expresión de histeria. Acaba de escuchar al inspector Coulson decir claramente que las palabras de Fury no eran una simple advertencia.

—Estamos jodidas —le dijo a su amiga. Sif negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos permitir que esta medida desquiciada se concrete, yo no puedo estar sin la compañía de Thor en los recesos.

La joven de cabellera negra, mantenía un serio noviazgo con Thor, estaban por cumplir un año de relación, no se separaban en casi ninguna instancia del día, por lo cual estaba aterrada de saber que ya no compartiría con el rubio de la misma manera.

Sigyn las escuchó en silencio, se apartó lentamente de sus amigas y se arrimó al grupo en el cual conversaban Natasha, Darcy, Pepper y Jane.

—Natasha, habla con ese loco que tienes por tío —solicitó. Se llevó uno de sus rebeldes risos rubios detrás de la oreja —, no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya.

—Eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer, pero necesito tiempo.

—Al carajo el tiempo —terció Darcy —; esto lo vamos a solucionar ahora.

Sin dudarlo, la castaña de apellido Lewis se encaminó decida hacia el podio que había dejado vacío el director Fury una vez estuvo finalizado su discurso. Pepper y Jane corrieron tras ella, sabían bien que su amiga era demasiado impulsiva como para dejarla actuar sola.

—Nadie está de acuerdo con las medidas que se acaban de dictaminar, ¿verdad?

La voz de la chica de orbes azules se escuchó a través de los parlantes captando la atención de toda la escuela. Quienes por cierto, contestaron un "sí" a su interrogante. Por su parte la custodiada por Frigga tomó el micrófono decidida.

—¡No, no nos van a separar! —Exclamó, incitando a que toda la multitud la siguiera vociferando exactamente lo mismo — ¡No, no nos van a separar!

Jane comenzó a saltar siendo seguida por la mayoría. De pronto todo el patio estaba hecho de gritos protestando en contra de la sorpresiva medida impuesta por el director.

* * *

><p>La madre de Thor siguió los pasos de su superior hacia el despacho de éste. Ambos se adentraron a la oficina, y en poco rato fueron seguidos por Odín, María Hill, la estricta profesora de filosofía y por supuesto que también Bruce Banner.<p>

—Los muchachos no tienen ninguna intención de entrar a sus clases —comentó Frigga, al tiempo en que echaba un vistazo por la ventana y oía con claridad la voz de su querida Pepper gritando a viva voz que _no los iban a separar._

—No creas que no me esperaba una reacción así. Lo mejor será calmarnos, confío en que los alumnos por sí solos comprenderán que esto lo hago por su bien y el de toda la preparatoria.

Fury tomó asiento en la cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio.

—Te has vuelto loco, Nick —inició la rubia orientadora, abrió sus orbes verdes de par en par —, disculpa que te lo diga, pero no puedes tomar medidas tan extremas, tan pasadas de moda y tan… arcaicas.

Suspiró, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. No sólo debía soportar a una manada de adolescentes indisciplinados, sino que también ahora debía cargar con unos revolucionarios profesores con espíritu bohemio.

—Nick, se supone que ésta es una escuela mixta, ¿no? —agregó Banner, el aludido obvió el hecho —. Entonces la idea es que hombres y mujeres aprendan a convivir juntos.

—A mí me parece que, por muy sorpresivas que sean estas medidas, nuestro deber como profesores es apoyar al director —opinó María Hill. Bruce rodó los ojos hastiado.

—Sí, linda, pero también nuestro deber es aconsejarlo cuando está equivocado —debatió la mayor de las féminas. Una vez más enfocó su atención en el hombre de un solo ojo —. Nick, esta preparatoria fue fundada con principios de convivencia entre hombres y mujeres, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a separar a los muchachos de esa manera? —Le preguntó sin comprenderlo siquiera un poco.

—Después de lo sucedido el año pasado con esos alumnos, me veo en la obligación de tomar precauciones.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ahora que lo mencionaba, ella no sabía qué había sido lo tan terrible que habría ocurrido el año pasado como para que Fury fuese tan estricto y contundente.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas qué fue lo que sucedió? —indagó.

Fury carraspeó con nerviosismo, su inquietud podía captarse a varios kilómetros de ahí incluso. Se puso de pie dando pasos inciertos alrededor del despacho.

—Lo que pasó fue, fue… En realidad es un tema muy delicado —se interrumpió así mismo —, de todos modos no es el momento de conversarlo.

Unos toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes, Fury agradeció aquello, lo cierto era que no le daba gusto platicar sobre aquel tópico, si de él dependiera, desearía que esa verdad nunca fuese descubierta, o su reputación como directivo del establecimiento quedaría literalmente por los suelos, sin mencionar el escándalo que se armaría al respecto. Por ahora tan sólo debía orientar su labor a mantener ciertas distancias entre los estudiantes, para prevenir que algo similar a ese innombrable suceso se repitiera.

Tras la puerta estaba Coulson, quien se introdujo en la estancia bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los ocupantes de dicho espacio.

—¿Ya se calmaron? —Averiguó el director.

—Todo lo contrario, señor. Los compañeros de su sobrina están creando conflictos, sería pertinente que usted se ocupara de ellos.

Sin más diálogos, Fury salió de su despacho y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el patio central.

Cuando llegó allí se quedó impactado ante la estupidez que esos chicos hacían con tal de llamar su atención, varios de los varones, incluido Tony Stark y Thor, se habían puesto las faldas de alguna de sus compañeras, mientras éstas cargaban con los pantalones de ellos.

Todo ello en clara señal de protesta.

Se paseó mirándolos inquisidoramente de pies a cabeza, pero se detuvo en Natasha, nunca imaginó que su propia sobrina fuese capaz de hacerle eso. La pelirroja quien cargaba con los jeans de uno de sus amigos le miró desafiante con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Fury no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a sus colegas quienes habían salido a presenciar la peculiar forma de manifestarse que tenían los adolescentes.

—Bruce, son tus alumnos, hazte cargo.

Sin más desapareció de ahí, aunque no sin que antes se escuchase a coro el ya popular _"¡No, nos van a separar!" _

El profesor tomó el micrófono entre sus manos.

—Chicos, ya fue suficiente… cámbiense de ropa y diríjanse al salón —profirió con seriedad.

Sin embargo, al unísono se oyó con claridad un rotundo "No" de parte de los alumnos. Suspiró, intentando no perder la paciencia, tenía que recordar que él también había sido un adolescente.

—Si siguen actuando de esta manera, lo único que conseguirán será que tomen medidas más drásticas. Por favor, vayan a sus salones.

Obtuvo la misma respuesta que antes. Bruce dejó el micrófono a un lado y aumentó la proximidad con los muchachos, quienes saltaban y gritaban decididos a no ceder.

—Silencio —solicitó, esta vez los chicos obedecieron —, bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer? ¿Quieren estar todo el día aquí? Vamos chicos, sé que no son tontos, esto sólo va en contra de ustedes. Vayamos al salón y conversémoslo.

—Si el director no quiere negociar, entonces nosotros tampoco —replicó Darcy. Banner se llevó unos dedos al puente de su nariz meditando la situación.

—Tan sólo háganlo por mí…

Apeló a las emociones, sabía que los alumnos lo querían y tenían cierta debilidad por él, al menos los que ya lo conocían. Bruce siempre procuraba ser comprensivo con ellos, ayudándoles en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance cada vez que alguno lo necesitase. Y como lo pronosticó, los chicos no se negaron a su petición y entre alegatos y quejas se comenzaron a dirigir a sus respectivos salones.

Una vez estuvieron instalados en el aula de clases, el profesor Banner estuvo dispuesto a dialogar con ellos y escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

—Profesor, insisto en que esta medida es muy injusta con nosotros —declaró Thor —, al menos yo no entiendo nada, ¿cuál se supone que es el motivo para dividir la preparatoria por sexos?

—Así es, Thor tiene mucha razón… es una injusticia que nosotros tengamos que pagar por las malas acciones que supuestamente ocurrieron con aquellos alumnos que nombró el director. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que pasó —mencionó Sif.

—Estoy tan confundido como ustedes —admitió Bruce —, pero saben lo que pienso. Las cosas se solucionan conversando.

—¿Pero qué es lo que conversaremos? si una persona está tomando una medida tan arbitraria como esa, es evidente que no tiene deseos de dialogar ni de ser democrático —espetó Darcy, estaba muy furiosa y se vio en obligación de intervenir —, soy alumna nueva en este instituto, todavía no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero esto, como alumnos no lo podemos permitir.

Sus compañeros la aplaudieron, la jovencita de apellido Lewis acababa de exponer lo que la mayoría pensaba respecto a la situación. El maestro la miró sorprendido, esa chica tenía una personalidad explosiva y llamativa, no tenía pelos en la lengua y exponía sin titubear su opinión, algo que él, personalmente admiraba en las personas.

—Los entiendo chicos, pero para que esta conversación sea seria, podrían algunos cambiarse de ropa, ¿no creen?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tony fingiéndose indignado —. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a sentir el aire en mis bo…

—Cállate, Stark —Chilló Sharon, en tanto lo golpeaba.

Todos rieron divertidos ante la escena. Quizás no habían conseguido nada durante el primer día de clases, sin embargo, tenían claro que de ahora en adelante debían luchar por sus ideales costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja estaba muy enfadada con su tío, no porque éste se negó a conversar con ella en la mañana, el motivo de su enfado era otro, precisamente que esa estúpida decisión de separar la escuela en dos haría que el odio a él se incrementara al doble. Natasha conocía a la perfección lo que pensaban sus compañeros respecto a Fury, y aunque ella apoyase a sus amigos en las manifestaciones en contra de la disparatada medida, eso no quería decir que le agradase que todo mundo hablara mal del hombre a quien quería como a un padre.<p>

Tanto fue el alboroto producido esa mañana que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para conocer al nuevo chico que ingresó a la preparatoria, los demás decían que era hijo de Joseph Rogers, el conserje de la escuela, un señor que la chica respetaba y quería en profundidad, pues lo consideraba un hombre de bien, sin mencionar que había dedicado su vida entera a velar por la seguridad del bachillerato, llevaba años desempeñándose laboralmente bajo subordinación de su tío y en aquel periodo de tiempo se había formado una respetable relación entre los dos. Factor que valió para que el director le otorgara una beca a Steve.

Pero la joven de rasgos rusos no podía negar que durante la ceremonia en la escuela, se había sorprendido así misma con la vista clavada en la figura del rubio, algo que la impactaba realmente considerando que tenía un novio que fácilmente la pudo haber descubierto infraganti.

Cuando Nick Fury entró a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta, Natasha disipó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras enfocaba su mirada en el mayor.

—Natasha, entiendo que estés molesta —habló acercándose a ella —, pero te pido que te pongas un minuto en mi lugar. Yo me he visto obligado por las circunstancias a tomar las medidas que estoy aplicando ahora.

—¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias? —acertó a cuestionar. Arqueó una de sus cejas viéndolo con atención.

—¿Y te parece poco el alboroto ocasionado en la escuela hoy? —La estudiante rodó los ojos —. No te puedo explicar el dolor que sentí al verte vestida de hombre, sólo para contradecirme… me sentí muy humillado...

Fury detuvo sus palabras siendo incapaz de continuar con eso. Por muy estricto y duro que se viera en el exterior, en el fondo le afectaba no tener apoyo de absolutamente nadie más que María Hill.

—Tío, lo que ocurrió esta mañana lo provocaste tú.

El director se sentó en la cama perteneciente a su sobrina y ella le imitó.

—¿Acaso crees que me gusta ser el ogro de esta historia? —guió sus dedos hasta su frente y comenzó a masajear el área con estrés.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Debes caer en cuenta de que eres el único que puedes detener esto. Si realmente quisieras ponerle fin al problema, tan sólo lo harías…

—¿Si yo quisiera? —Preguntó retóricamente. Se puso de pie con indignación —. No se trata de querer, son medidas que ya están tomadas y aplicadas. No puedo ser tan poco serio y llegar a la mañana siguiente diciéndole a todos que mi sobrina favorita se enfadó conmigo por ello así que olvidaremos todo lo dictaminado.

Romanoff se cruzó de brazos. Quisiera entender aunque fuese por un segundo los porqués de la decisión de Fury, ¿qué tan grave había pasado para que varones y damas no pudieran estar juntos en el mismo sitio? Al parecer no conocería una respuesta con prontitud.

—Si me quisieras tanto como dices, deberías terminar ya con tu capricho de separarnos, porque a mí me perjudicas, todo el mundo me mira mal y me piden que te haga entrar en razón. En verdad estoy harta…

—No me manipules —le advirtió apuntándola con su dedo índice.

—Pero…

—Eres como la hija que nunca tuve y lo sabes, pero ten consciencia de que cualquier cosa que hagas de ahora en adelante me va perjudicar, y no sólo a mí como director de la preparatoria, sino que también como tu tío. Así que por favor, espero no volver a verte en circunstancias como las de hoy.

La de cabellera rojiza sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Y luego dices que la manipuladora soy yo —soltó con sinceridad.

Nick exhaló el aire de los pulmones, preguntándose internamente que qué momento de su vida decidió dedicar su profesión a los adolescentes, seguramente cuando era tan subversivo como ellos.

El teléfono de la jovencita comenzó a sonar y Natasha rápidamente lo cogió, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Hey!

—¿Quién es? —interrogó Fury.

—Pepper —respondió con simpleza. Observó al hombre en frente a ella con un gesto que dejaba en evidencia que estaba sobrando en su habitación, pero él no hizo nada por marcharse —. Necesito platicar en privado con ella, me puedes dejar sola —complementó.

Entornó su único ojo a medida que orientaba sus pasos hacia la puerta. Natasha se aseguró de que su tío se alejase lo suficiente y con rapidez volvió a llevarse el celular al oído.

—Pepper, ya estoy sola.

* * *

><p>—¿Recuerdas de lo que me platicaste? Bueno, se lo acabo de comentar a las chicas.<p>

En la casa de Frigga, se encontraban Jane Foster y Darcy junto a Pepper, las tres jovencitas mantenían sus cabezas pegadas al celular escuchando con atención las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Pregúntale si consiguieron algún lugar —siseó Jane.

Loki, hijo de Frigga y hermano de Thor, salió de su habitación encontrándose con las tres chicas en el pasillo de la segunda planta de su casa. El joven de tez pálida y profundos orbes verdes les miró con intriga mientras levantaba una de sus cejas. Nunca había conseguido llevarse bien con la custodiada por su madre, Pepper Potts le parecía una intrusa en su hogar, era alguien con quien realmente jamás iba a congeniar, pese a ya llevar más de dos años conviviendo con ella, aunque no le sorprendía, él no se llevaba con ninguno de sus estúpidos e inmaduros compañeros, y por consiguiente, esa chica no sería la excepción.

No entendía cómo es que su torpe hermano Thor la considerara y hasta llamara_ "hermana"_, pero en realidad Loki si lo entendía, ambos rubios eran de la misma calaña: Inmaduros y superficiales.

Por cierto, agradecía que Thor no estuviese en casa en esos momentos, de lo contrario, podría apostar su vida a que el muy idiota estaría haciéndose el galán con las acompañantes de la hospedada en su domicilio.

Pepper notó la manera en que el chico de cabellos oscuros le miraba, otras veces él ya la había delatado con Frigga cada vez que la descubría haciendo planes con sus amigas. Frunció el ceño concentrando sus pupilas en las del petulante muchacho.

—Dame unos segundos, Nat.

Loki disminuyó la distancia que los separaba apoyándose cómodamente en una de las paredes. No se molestó en saludar a las patéticas amiguitas de Potts, ni siquiera las conocía y no le interesaba hacerlo, de seguro eran otras tipas tan banales como ella.

—Loki, ¿te puedes ir? —Solicitó Pepper, no se molestó en disimular la molestia que sentía —, estamos hablando por teléfono por si no lo notaste.

Sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud de la chica.

—Ha de ser una conversación muy privada, ¿no, Potts?

—Eso a ti no te importa —farfulló la adolescente.

—Claro que me importa, tu vida es muy interesante —refutó sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado en ningún momento.

No articuló nada más, sólo se alejó del pasillo, aunque no sin antes oír de qué hablaba Pepper con Romanoff, así que se ocultó en el cuarto de Frigga mientras escuchaba con atención lo que esas tipas planeaban.

—¿Qué me decías? —Retomó Pepper —, sí… está bien, me parece una perfecta idea. Correcto, dame la dirección.

Fue por una hoja y un lápiz y comenzó a registrar la dirección que Natasha le indicaba.

—¿Con bikini? —Miró a sus amigas y las tres sonrieron entusiasmadas. Al parecer el panorama no sería tan malo después de todo —, ¿y eso es en la casa de quién?... — esperó a que la pelirroja le respondiera, pero cuando oyó la contestación quedó igual de intrigada que antes —. Ok, entonces nos veremos en casa de ese chico.

—¿Y? —averiguó Darcy.

—Tenemos una junta con nuestros compañeros en casa de un tal… Tony Stark, para saber cuáles son los planes a seguir respecto a la medida de Fury —les informó Pepper, al tiempo en que formaba una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sin saberlo y de manera irónica, Loki realizó exactamente el mismo gesto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.<strong>_

_**Nuevamente dejaré en claro que este es un fic UA. Sé que aún hay varios cabos sueltos en la trama todavía, como por ejemplo, por qué Pepper vive con Frigga y sus dos hijos, pero ahondaré en eso más adelante, al igual que con Odín, por alguna razón no lo mencioné como padre de Thor ni esposo de Frigga, ese tópico pronto será resuelto también, así como por qué motivo Natasha vive con Nick Fury, quien en esta historia es su tío (pero no biológico)**_

_**Respecto a las parejas, debo reconocer que me gustan mucho las parejas crack, así que es muy probable que de aquí salga alguna. Muchas uniones se separaran y otras se juntaran conforme avance la historia. **_

_**De momento estamos claros en que hay dos parejas:**_

_**Natasha y Clint**_

_**Thor y Sif**_

_**¿Se quedaran juntos o no?**_

_**Un review me animaría muchísimo a seguir, desde ya agradezco a quien le haya dado una oportunidad a esta locura.**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso.**_


	2. Al fin habló el nuevo

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de haber recibido opiniones tan lindas en el primer capítulo. (Agradecimiento de Reviews abajo)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel © a excepción de algún OC que aparezca por ahí. Y por supuesto que no lucro con esto.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 2: "Al fin habló el nuevo"<strong>_

Tony, quien cabe mencionar, vestía únicamente su traje de baño, se paseó campante por el enorme terreno del patio trasero de la mansión Stark. La mayoría de sus compañeros disfrutaban con alegría el hecho de estar en su casa, al parecer no todos solían poder lanzarse un fresco chapuzón sobre una piscina como la que él tenía en las dependencias de su fastuoso hogar… por supuesto que no, esos chicos no tenían ni un tercio de dinero de todo el que poseía la familia Stark, si es que a eso último se le podía definir precisamente como a una _familia_.

Pese a manejar todos esos lujos, Tony no podía reconocerse a sí mismo como un chico feliz, a pesar de que por fuera se mostrara todo el tiempo bromista e incluso arrogante, existían tormentos internos y muy íntimos que le impedían llevar una vida amena, pero por supuesto que sólo él tomaba consciencia de ello, no iba a vociferarlo a los cuatro vientos; dar lástima jamás había sido su estilo ni tampoco iba a serlo nunca.

Desde hace más de seis meses que no veía a sus padres, pues ambos se la pasaban en viajes de negocios y así era desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ciertamente la familia Stark era una de las más adineradas del mundo, pero todo el éxito a nivel capital que conseguían, era en base a mucho sacrificio emocional y familiar. Aspecto que el único heredero de la fortuna pagaba con creces. Por esos motivos, es que el muchacho prefería llevar a cabo múltiples eventos sociales en su domicilio, necesitaba distraerse y la mejor manera de hacerlo era embriagándose haciendo fiestas hasta el amanecer.

Happy Hogan, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco años, conocía a Tony desde que era un infante, Howard Stark lo contrató como su chofer personal, pero conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo, lo ascendió a que fuese su asistente personal, lo que implicaba entre sus tareas, hacerse cargo de su pequeño y único hijo cada vez que su esposa y él tuvieran que ausentarse.

El alumno que más dolores de cabeza solía ocasionarle a Fury, se quitó las gafas de sol y las lanzó despreocupadamente al césped, iba dispuesto a introducirse en la piscina, pero el de apellido Hogan se cruzó en su camino.

—Tony, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que me has hecho trabajar el día de hoy? —preguntó Happy. El chico realizó un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — ¿crees que tus amigos se vayan pronto?

Se encogió de hombros, en realidad eso a él no le interesaba.

—No lo sé, pregúntaselos tú —respondió indiferente.

En cuanto finalizó su contestación, Tony corrió y procedió a lanzarse escandalosamente a la piscina, una enorme cantidad de agua saltó en diferentes direcciones mojando el rostro de Sharon y Sigyn quienes disfrutaban tranquilamente de un baño. Ambas rubias protestaron y no tardaron en vengarse de Stark salpicándole más cantidad de agua de las que él les había arrojado.

Natasha, vistiendo un bikini color rojo, transitó por el borde del enorme estanque cargando entre sus manos dos vasos con refresco, sonrió al ver la graciosa escena que protagonizaba el extrovertido Tony en compañía de las rubiecitas.

La presencia de Steve Rogers en el lugar no había pasado desapercibida para ella, ante los ojos de la pelirroja, el joven parecía encontrarse aburrido, pues ninguno de sus compañeros se tomó la molestia de dirigirle la palabra y la verdad es que, en lo personal, Natasha sentía muchos deseos de conocerlo, por alguna razón que no conseguía entender, aquel rubio le parecía familiar.

Decidió que ofrecerle uno de esos vasos que llevaba en sus manos era la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación, así que sin indagarlo de más, se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres? —Inquirió.

Un sorprendido Steve se volteó a observarla, sonrió ante la amabilidad de esa pelirroja, la cual por cierto, había sido la única capaz de intentar acercársele un poco, cosa que lo dejaba netamente asombrado viniendo de parte de la sobrina del mismísimo Nick Fury.

—Sí, gracias —aceptó recibiendo el objeto.

Natasha le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras procuraba que su atención no se desviara a observar el torso de Steve, el cual se encontraba al descubierto porque como el resto, el joven vestía únicamente un pantalón corto de baño.

Se reprendió mentalmente por comportarse de esa manera, de inmediato llegó a su cargo de consciencia el nombre de Clint, por muy tentador que fuese tener a Steve tan cerca y en esas fachas, no podía permitir que sus pensamientos llegasen tan lejos. Tenía novio y no debía olvidar ese detalle.

—Hace muchísimo calor.

La voz de su compañero la atrajo una vez más a la realidad.

—Así es, ¿qué dices si nos bañamos? Es la mejor manera de soportar esta temperatura.

Steve la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. Natasha por un instante creyó que esos llamativos ojos azules le iban a traspasar el alma, de pronto se sintió pequeña y diminuta frente a él, pero de alguna manera angustiante y un tanto masoquista, esa turbia sensación le agradó.

—Por supuesto que sí —accedió Rogers. Ella asintió dejando a la orilla de la piscina su refresco, y Steve hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Juntos tomaron impulso y saltaron a las profundidades de aquel agujero repleto de agua, mientras nadaban, comenzaron a bromear y a disfrutar alegremente del baño que estaban compartiendo. Aunque ellos eran ajenos a que varios de sus compañeros los contemplaban con atención y curiosidad desde el otro extremo de la piscina.

—Natasha con el hijo del conserje hacen una linda pareja, ¿no creen? —Comentó Sigyn. Pepper que se encontraba a su lado, no demoró en fulminarla con la mirada —, creo que Clint debería estar aquí para verlo.

—¿Para ver qué? —Cuestionó a la defensiva.

Pepper sabía que el comentario de Sigyn era mal intencionado, no la conocía muy bien aún, pero se notaba a millas de distancia que a esa rubia le encantaba generar chismes de mal gusto.

—Nat lo único que está tratando de hacer es incluir a Steve —agregó.

—Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo —apoyó Jane.

—¡Ay, perdón! No sabía que ustedes tuvieran por misión la integración —articuló Sigyn, sin molestarse en hacer menos evidente su tono sarcástico. De repente sonrió en tanto enfocaba sus orbes azules en la llegada de cierto chico —; allí viene Clint, ¿por qué mejor no le dices a él que se encargue de integrar a Steve?

Evidentemente que ni Pepper ni nadie se esperaba la asistencia de Barton, supuestamente él debería estar en una reunión con la asociación de estudiantes de la preparatoria para discutir sobre la drástica medida de Fury. Sin embargo, allí estaba, visitando la casa de Tony como todos los demás.

Y como era de esperarse, el recién llegado no tardó en fijar su atención en el espectáculo que interpretaban públicamente su novia y el tipo nuevo. No podía negar que aquello le enfadaba, pues no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Natasha reír de la manera en que lo hacía con ese idiota.

* * *

><p>Desde que su padre, Odín, se separó de su madre, nada había vuelto a ser como antes, ni para él ni para Thor. Loki aún no sabía cuáles fueron los motivos que acarrearon un final tan agridulce a la unión marital de sus progenitores, y la verdad es que no era su intención entrometerse en ello, a pesar de que sospechaba que había existido una infidelidad de por medio. No obstante, su único propósito era conocer por qué razón Frigga en alguna de sus peleas con Odín le había gritado que <em>"sus mentiras iban a terminar por dañar a toda la familia, en especial a Loki"<em>

Pese a que el joven intentase averiguar por todos los métodos posibles, cuáles eran esas supuestas mentiras, su madre se encargaba firmemente de dejarle en claro que era algo que jamás sabría. Y eso le enfurecía en demasía, porque no era un ningún conformista que se quedase de brazos cruzados cuando le estaban ocultando una verdad encima de su propia nariz. Amaba a su madre, de eso estaba seguro, pero no iba a permitir que ella le ocultase información que por derecho le correspondía conocer.

Thor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Odín, y aquello no le sorprendía a Loki en lo absoluto, por más que su padre sostuviera la premisa de que amaba a sus dos hijos por igual, él sabía que no era así, siempre sintió una especie de rechazo de su parte, sin mencionar que el favoritismo hacia Thor podía ser visto desde la azotea de un edificio. No importaba si su hermano era un bestia en cuanto a sus calificaciones, no importaba si Loki era el mejor de su clase —incluso en la asignatura que enseñaba el propio Odín— no, nada de eso importaba, siempre Thor sería el privilegiado.

Pero a esas alturas de la historia, poco le interesaba a Loki ganarse el cariño fraternal de su papá, ahora sólo necesitaba conocer esas mentiras que tanto daño le harían, y creía tener un método perfecto para averiguarlo, pues estaba casi seguro de que el amigo de su madre: Nick Fury, conocía la verdad tras las mentiras.

Y para obtener información de aquel sujeto, iba a aprovecharse de esa estúpida medida que había tomado al dividir la escuela por sexos. Recordaba que durante la mañana se había formado todo un caos al respecto, pero a él le importaba muy poco no estar en compañía de las féminas de la preparatoria, ninguna de esas inmaduras llamaba realmente su atención.

Y es por ello que estaba poniendo énfasis en espiar a Pepper, la intrusa que vivía en su casa, para poder obtener información y llevársela a Fury a cambio de ciertas retribuciones.

El joven de cabello oscuro se aproximó a su madre. Frigga limpiaba concentrada el polvo que ensuciaba la mesita de centro de la sala.

—Mamá, ¿no te importa que _la intrusa_ y sus amiguitos, incluido Thor, estén en estos momentos planeando algo en contra del director? Quien cabe mencionar, es tu amigo.

—Loki, no la llames así… ella no es ninguna intrusa, es parte de la familia —profirió la mujer, en tanto miraba duramente a su hijo.

—¿Parte de la familia? ¿Es en serio? Es una simple alojada en nuestro hogar, en verdad no entiendo por qué tiene que vivir precisamente aquí.

—Porque debo recordarte que tengo su custodia legal, y además le hice una promesa a su madre, le prometí que protegería a Pepper cuando ella no estuviera aquí.

A Frigga no le agradaba rememorar ese hecho, pues la mamá de Pepper fue una de sus mejores amigas de vida, y haberla perdido a causa de una enfermedad mortal había sido una experiencia realmente devastadora.

—Sabes bien que Pepper no tenía a nadie más que a su madre, nosotros somos su familia ahora y podrías intentar hacer que así lo sienta ella —musitó con sinceridad.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos un tanto consternado con la actitud de su madre, sólo por llamar _intrusa_ a Pepper, se ofuscó como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo.

—No me pidas eso, considera como un favor el hecho de que haya aceptado a esa tipa en la misma preparatoria a la que asisto. Además, no puedo creer que aceptaras el empleo de orientadora estudiantil sólo porque Potts ingresó este mismo año a la escuela. A veces creo que la quieres más que a Thor y a mí.

—Haré como que jamás escuché eso —mencionó, mientras que volvía a colocar en su lugar los adornos que había quitado de la mesa para limpiarla.

—Está bien, no nos desviemos del tema —Loki se puso en frente a Frigga — Potts está en casa de Tony Stark, ¿no te asusta saber que ese _mal ejemplo de persona_ pueda corromper a tu dulce Pepper?

La mujer no estaba al tanto de esa información, pensó que la chica se encontraba en casa de Darcy o alguna de sus amigas, no era ninguna prejuiciosa, pero la reputación del alumno Anthony Stark, no era precisamente la más apropiada para no pensar que en esos momentos, Pepper pudiera estar en una fiesta bohemia con bebidas de dudosa procedencia. No obstante, trató de no dirigir sus racionamientos a un rumbo pesimista ni alarmista.

—Hijo, te lo explicaré… Los chicos necesitan expresarse, porque están sintiendo algo que les molesta —acarició la mejilla del estudiante con ternura —. Loki, yo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, porque iría en contra de todos mis…

—Tus principios —le interrumpió, Frigga asintió —; pero ¿sabes? Creo que por alguna vez en tu vida, deberías dejar de ser tan liberal y comenzar a establecer ciertos límites para la _intrusa._

—No todo el mundo necesita los mismos límites.

De pronto aquel comentario despertó cierta chispa de coraje en el fuero interno de Loki, quien se alejó de su madre visiblemente molesto. Liberó una carcajada mordaz regresando de nueva cuenta su atención a la veterana rubia que tenía adelante.

—Así que tú… sabes lo que necesita todo el mundo, ¿no? Entonces me podrías decir qué es lo que necesito yo, además de límites… claro.

Cada facción del rostro de Frigga se endureció, detestaba el tono sarcástico y petulante que empleaba su hijo cuando algo no le parecía bien, pero sabía que el joven escupió esas venenosas palabras con el único propósito de conocer esa verdad que ella tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

Soltó una bocanada de aire desviando sus orbes verdes de los de Loki.

—Otra vez con lo mismo, Loki. Ya basta con ese tema… pensé que fui muy clara la última ocasión en que lo tocamos —el mencionado apretó la mandíbula —, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, eso que escuchaste mientras discutía con tu padre fue un simple arrebato, algo sin importancia, porque no hay nada que debas saber.

—¡Sé perfectamente bien lo que escuché, no soy un idiota! —gritó enrabiado.

—¡No hay nada que saber! —Exclamó fuera de sí — ¡No continúes con esto por favor! Ya me hartó, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo por este motivo. Se acabó.

Era más que evidente que ese tema descolocaba a su madre por completo, ella nunca alzaba la voz, siempre mantenía la compostura frente a cualquier problemática, pero ante eso, la ex−esposa de Odín se alteraba por completo.

—No te conocía ese lado autoritario, creí que iba en contra de tus principios.

—Basta —le advirtió, al tiempo que con su mano ejecutaba un gesto para que se detuviera.

Loki decidió no continuar con ese nefasto intercambio de palabras que no lo iban a conducir a ningún camino favorable. Vio con cólera cómo su madre abandonaba la sala y se dirigía a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos frente a la gran piscina en casa de Tony, esperaban expectantes a que Clint les informase a qué clase de acuerdo había llegado junto a la federación estudiantil de la preparatoria. Natasha se encontraba sentada al lado de su novio, cuando éste llegó a la residencia Stark, ella disfrutaba de un grato momento junto a Steve, en primera instancia pensó que su pareja se enfadaría, pero Barton se lo tomó bastante bien, o al menos eso aparentó, porque se acercó a saludarla como si nada ocurriera, lo que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, ya que además de compartir con el chico de apellido Rogers, la pelirroja no había hecho nada malo.<p>

—¿Qué tal el alumno becado?

Y de repente cayó la interrogante, Natasha miró al castaño a su lado, Clint no parecía enfadado, más bien curioso, pero no consiguió que su tono de voz al decir la palabra "becado" no se oyera de un modo despectivo y clasista.

—Muy simpático —contestó, enfocando sus orbes verdes en la figura del susodicho.

Steve conversaba con uno de sus compañeros a unos pocos metros de distancia del sitio en donde la mayoría estaba reunida. El novio de la sobrina de Fury tan sólo asintió ante eso.

—¡Clint, qué esperas! Cuéntanos de una buena vez qué es lo que supuestamente hará la asociación de estudiantes frente a esta problemática —habló Thor.

—Hey, no se apresuren —intervino Tony—, aún falta la presencia del alumno nuevo.

Los presentes comenzaron a llamar a Steve, el cual no tardó en captar que sus nuevos compañeros lo estaban esperando para comenzar con la reunión. Por un momento llegó a creer que no lo considerarían, y al ver que la situación no había sido así no pudo evitar alegrarse. Así que se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban reunidos y tomó asiento junto a los demás.

—Bien, ya está aquí, así que comiencen —se impacientó Sharon.

—Clint, ¿tú hablaste con Fury? —interrogó Sigyn. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no he hablado con él, pero creo que esto sí se puede solucionar. Aunque debemos mantener la calma.

—Yo creo que tenemos que hacer un plan único y definitivo —propuso Darcy.

Como ya era costumbre, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con ella, excepto ciertas rubias que la miraron con horror y desapruebo.

—Sí, claro… cómo no —inició la de risos alborotados. Sigyn levantó las manos imitando el gesto que solía realizar Darcy cada vez que hablaba. Sharon Carter soltó unas carcajadas divertida ante la fingida actuación de su mejor amiga —, nos adueñamos de la escuela, la incendiamos y bailamos sobre el cadáver del director —La castaña la asesinó con la mirada —. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que propones, linda?

La ironía de Sigyn hizo que las chicas más cercanas a Darcy se enfurecieran ante los desagradables comentarios que se atrevió a escupirle.

—Oye, no se trata de eso —abogó Jane, en defensa de Darcy—, se trata de que luchemos por nuestros derechos y hasta donde yo sé, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Exacto, lo que ella dice —expresó Clint, apuntando con su dedo índice a la de apellido Foster —. Tenemos que luchar por nuestros derechos, y como presidente de la federación estudiantil; les prometo que voy a gestionar un acuerdo.

—¿Y para qué queremos un acuerdo? —Puntualizó Pepper—, ya es un hecho que los directivos del bachillerato no poseen intención alguna de querer dialogar. Deberíamos intentar con otros métodos.

—Ya les dije todo lo que debía decirles —replicó Clint —. Cuando vean los resultados, se darán cuenta de que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Creo que deberíamos pensar y planear bien lo que haremos antes de actuar.

Cuando Steve manifestó su opinión, la multitud de adolescentes le miró con sorpresa durante unos segundos, hasta que, como siempre, llegó el característico comentario de Tony a quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—¡Al fin habló el nuevo! —Gritó Stark.

Todos rieron y aplaudieron, pues ya comenzaban a creer que jamás escucharían alguna palabra salir de los labios de aquel rubio. Steve prosiguió:

—Lo importante es que nadie salga perjudicado, con todo lo sucedido esta mañana en la escuela, considero que es mejor tomárselo con calma.

—Tranquilo, amigo… ya notamos que sientes miedo —articuló Thor.

—No, no es miedo —negó Rogers, muy convencido de lo que decía —, es sólo que, me mantengo en mi postura de que no hay que tomarse esta situación como si fuese algo muy terrible. Creo que todos tenemos suerte de estar en la preparatoria que estamos, ¿no?

Sigyn que se encontraba sentada a su lado, abrió sus orbes azules de par en par mirándole como si fuera un fenómeno. No podía creer que ese chico considerara que la escuela en la que estaban era un lugar digno de sentirse orgullosos y peor aún, afortunados.

—Espera, déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Crees que es de mucha suerte estar en un instituto en donde absolutamente todo está dividido entre hombres y mujeres?

Steve desvió su mirada perdiéndola en el césped verde bajo sus pies descalzos.

—Existen cosas peores —siseó.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Inquirió Clint, alzando una de sus cejas.

—No sé, como por ejemplo que, un compañero se desmaye en clases por no tener los suficientes recursos para poder desayunar.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los presentes, de todas las respuestas que esperaron, esa era por lejos la que jamás imaginaron oír, varios comprendieron que su problema era mínimo ante los que debían enfrentarse otras personas, más aún cuando éstas eran de clases sociales más bajas. Era obvio que Steve, por leyes de vida, había batallado ante situaciones mucho más severas de las que ellos pudieran imaginar. Natasha le miró un tanto triste y al mismo tiempo con admiración.

—Sí, es… una verdadera lástima que ocurran esa clase de desgracias, pero esta preparatoria es distinta, no te preocupes, Rogers, aquí no tendrás más experiencias de esa índole.

Steve no respondió a las palabras de Barton, únicamente se limitó a observarlo. No era tonto, no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, el novio de Natasha al parecer no iba a ser el más amigable con su persona, sino todo lo contrario, éste iba a empeñarse por dedicarle cada vez que pudiera alguna de sus ironías.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces tenemos que esperar a que Clint platique con _el tirano_, digo, digo… con el tío de Natasha —concluyó Sigyn.

Con eso dieron por finalizada la junta, gran parte de los chicos comenzaron a ponerse de pie dispuestos a marcharse.

—Vámonos, Nat

Las palabras de Clint se oyeron más como una orden que una sugerencia, pero la pelirroja no tenía en mente irse de ahí aún.

—No —respondió decidida—, yo me quedaré un rato más. Pero… te llamaré.

Aquello no le gustó ni un poco, Barton conocía a la joven Romanoff desde hace muchísimo tiempo y podía ver con claridad que algo no marchaba como debería ser con ella normalmente. Sin otra alternativa, se despidió de su novia y se alejó del lugar con la cabeza repleta de dudas.

* * *

><p>Natasha decidió quedarse más tiempo en casa de Tony, porque Steve también lo había hecho, tenía una fuerte inclinación de voluntad por conocer mucho más de su nuevo compañero, y evidentemente que con Clint en medio no lo iba a conseguir, no es que quisiera estarse ocultando de su pareja, sería hipócrita de su parte teniendo en cuenta que ella misma insistía en que la verdad era la base sólida para que perdurase una relación. Sin embargo, consideraba que por ahora era muchísimo mejor mantener a su novio al margen si es que quería formar una relación de amistad con Rogers, obviamente para no crear malos entendidos.<p>

Pese a lo anterior, Natasha tenía certeza de que jugaba con fuego al pretender ser amiga de Steve, porque mentiría si dijera que cuando estaba cerca de él su piel no se erizaba, o que las manos no le sudaban. Steve le producía algo más, algo ni muy bueno ni muy malo, algo a lo que tal vez, conforme transcurriera el tiempo, no se pudiera desprender con facilidad.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en las consecuencias que todo eso podría acarrear, simplemente quería disfrutar de la caminata que en ese instante compartía junto a él, quien amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.

El domicilio de Nick Fury se encontraba un tanto alejado de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, por ende, el paisaje que rodeaba el barrio en donde vivía solía mantener muchas áreas verdes en los alrededores, lo que hacía muy agradable caminar bajo los árboles en el atardecer.

Con sus mochilas en el hombro y manteniendo una distancia prudente, Steve y Natasha caminaban y conversaban a medida en que se aproximaban cada vez más al hogar de esta última.

—Oye —Steve le entregó su atención —, eso que mencionaste sobre los desmayos en clases, ¿sucedía siempre en tu antigua escuela?

—Sí, o sea… no siempre, pero a veces ocurría.

—Entonces; te debe parecer muy idiota nuestro enfado respecto a la división de la escuela —comentó manifestando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, no, no —negó de inmediato —. No me parece que sea algo estúpido, de hecho yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo tu tío.

La de cabellos rojizos se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía. Iba tan concentrada en escuchar a Steve que por poco no se percata de que ya habían llegado a su casa.

—Ya llegamos —le informó apuntando a la enorme construcción arquitectónica que se mostraba ante ellos —. Aquí vivo junto a mis tíos.

Los ojos azules de Steve miraron con asombro la residencia del director del bachillerato, y es que, en comparación a su casa, aquella era un castillo gigantesco. Había que recorrer por lo menos medio kilómetro para llegar a la entrada principal, mientras que en la suya sólo existían unos cinco metros de distancia desde la puerta hasta la vereda por donde transitaban los peatones. Sin mencionar que el hogar de Fury poseía por lo menos más de tres pisos de altura.

—¡Guau, qué casa! —Dejó salir sorprendido.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Ante esa invitación algo pareció presionar el estómago del joven. De pronto todo su nerviosismo salió a flote.

—No creo… no creo que, que sea una buena idea —respondió, sorprendido de que hubiese podido modular algunas silabas —. Si tu novio me descubre aquí, lo más probable es que se enfade.

—¿Lo dices por la expresión que puso cuando nos vio en la piscina?

El rubio obvió en respuesta realizando un gesto con su cabeza. Bajó su mirada con timidez para luego volver a mirar a Natasha.

—Supongo que… si tuviera una novia como tú, también reaccionaría de esa manera —La pelirroja sonrió con ternura, al tiempo en que desviaba la vista en otra dirección —, pero no tengo tanta suerte como él.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa en complicidad con aquel comentario.

—Steve, cambiando de tema, ¿tú alguna vez habías estado en la escuela? —Quiso saber viéndole con interés. El joven frunció el ceño sin comprender —, quiero decir, como de visita o algo similar.

—Sí, creo que una vez, cuando era niño.

La muchacha ensanchó su gesto risueño no pudiendo creer lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

—¿Fue en la fiesta de navidad, verdad? —Inquirió.

—Sí…

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Sabía que eras tú —declaró Natasha chasqueando los dedos. Ahora el hecho de encontrar cierto ápice familiar en el rostro de Steve cobraba sentido. Tomó la mano de su compañero guiándolo hacia el interior de la casa —. Ven conmigo, hay algo que debes ver.

Pero él se detuvo en seco recordando que, aunque por muy agradable que se percibiera el tacto de su mano sobre la suave piel de Natasha, no tenía por qué razón estar ahí con ella. Así que rompió el contacto a medida en que retrocedía un paso.

—Prefiero que no, Nat.

No obstante, la obstinada estudiante volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de él y comenzó a caminar en su compañía hacia la entrada del domicilio. Steve no tuvo más remedio que seguirle los pasos, ya estaba demasiado embelesado con esa pelirroja como para negarle algo.

* * *

><p>Y una vez dentro de la casa de Fury, Steve no hizo más que comprobar que era tan lujosa a como se veía en el exterior, aunque no superaba a la mansión Stark, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle tampoco. Natasha se había dirigido hacia un mueble en específico en cuanto entraron en la vivienda, y rápidamente sacó un álbum de fotografías antiguas, extrajo una foto en particular y se la enseñó a Steve, quien en esos instantes la tomaba con sus dedos. En la imagen se veía a Joseph Rogers en compañía de una linda mujer de cabellera rubia y de un niño pequeño, que era Steve hace unos diez años atrás.<p>

—Ese eres tú, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica, en tanto apuntaba con su dedo al infante de la fotografía.

Steve sonrió fascinado mirando el objeto, y ese simple gesto provocó que la piel de Natasha se erizara en toda su extensión. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala principal a muy poca distancia el uno del otro.

—Sí, ese soy yo —admitió—, recuerdo muy bien esta fiesta… tenía unos seis años de edad y tu tío me regaló muchos juguetes que me duraron una gran cantidad de tiempo.

—No fue mi tío —refutó ella, Steve ladeó su rostro y la miró entrecerrando levemente sus ojos —, fue Santa Claus.

Los dos liberaron una carcajada ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

—¿Recuerdas que los regalos no aparecían por ninguna parte y que pensamos que Santa se había olvidado de nosotros? —Añadió, recordando esa experiencia que habían compartido en la infancia.

—Cómo olvidarlo —pero la sonrisa de Rogers lentamente fue desapareciendo —. Estas fiestas eran geniales, y ésta fue la última a la que asistí.

—Así es, ¿por qué después no seguiste yendo? —curioseó la de orbes verdes.

—Porque mi mamá enfermó después de ese año y… ya no existían ánimos de fiestas de ningún tipo.

Observó la expresión de su madre en la foto y no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza al recordarla.

—La pobre no tenía idea de que esa iba a ser la última fiesta que disfrutaría sana y sin dolor —Natasha descendió su mirada con pena.

—¿La extrañas?

Y aunque sabía que la respuesta era más que evidente, Steve asintió a su interrogante, pero sin apartar sus ojos de la imagen que sostenía en sus manos.

—Lo único que me queda de ella son sólo recuerdos gratos. Era una madre excepcional —musitó. Le entregó la foto a la chica, pero ella se la regresó de inmediato.

—Llévatela, nosotros tenemos muchas fotografías de esta fiesta y supongo que tu papá y tú no tienen ninguna.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo, Natasha asintió —. Gracias, Nat.

Los brazos de Steve la rodearon sin que lo esperase, pero su reacción ante ello fue tan natural, que la de apellido Romanoff no titubeó en corresponder al gesto de gratitud exactamente de la misma manera que él.

Precisamente en el momento en que ambos jovencitos se estrechaban en un cálido abrazo, Nick Fury entró en la estancia encontrándose con la comprometedora escena. Steve fue el primero en verle, así que se apartó en menos de un santiamén de su amiga. Se puso de pie velozmente y la pelirroja no hizo más que rodar los ojos con hastío ante la interrupción de su tío.

—Buenas tardes, director Fury —le saludó. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

El hombre de un solo ojo no hizo más que fruncir el ceño sin responder al saludo del muchacho. No le agradaba verle tan cerca de su sobrina, hasta donde sabía, ella mantenía una relación con Clint Barton y a su criterio, no era moralmente recomendable que Natasha se encontrase a solas con jóvenes que no eran su novio.

—Hola tío —saludó Nat, al igual que Steve, se puso de pie, con la única diferencia de que ella procedió a depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del recién llegado —. Nosotros con Steve estábamos en casa de Tony y él me acompañó de regreso… ¿qué amable, no?

—Muchas gracias por su disponibilidad, Rogers —agradeció Nick.

Steve sintió que ya podía volver a relajarse.

—No es nada. Yo estaba por irme… —dirigió sus pupilas hacia la muchacha — adiós, Nat, y gracias por todo. Hasta luego señor, Fury.

—Yo te acompaño a la puerta —se ofreció la única fémina del lugar.

El director de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. vio cómo el par de jóvenes se alejaba. Eso no le dio buena espina para nada, sólo esperaba no tener que encontrarse con más visitas inesperadas de ese chico en su casa. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y comprobó que se trataba de su esposa, la tía biológica de Natasha. Definitivamente debía responder a ese llamado o de lo contrario, iba a pagarlo muy caro.

—Lena, ¿en dónde estás? —Liberó un bufido al oír la respuesta de su emisora —, está bien yo iré por ti.

* * *

><p>La noche ya caía en la ciudad de Nueva York, y como era tradición para Steve, pasaba a cenar junto a su padre en la pequeña casita en donde éste vivía al interior de la preparatoria. Ellos efectivamente tenían una casa, la cual compartían con la abuela paterna del rubio, pero por cláusulas de su contrato de trabajo, Joseph Rogers debía dormir en aquel lugar, con la misión de velar por la seguridad de la escuela, algo que a él tampoco le molestaba realmente, llevaba tantos años ejerciendo el mismo oficio que hasta se sentiría extraño si tuviera que desempeñarse en otras actividades.<p>

El diminuto espacio en el que vivía se componía de un baño, con una estrecha ducha, lavamanos e inodoro, y lo demás estaba todo junto, eso incluía la cama en donde dormía, la cocina y aquella pequeña mesa de madera con un par de sillas del mismo material, en las que ambos se encontraban sentados.

Joseph analizaba la fotografía que Natasha había regalado a Steve.

—¿En verdad te la obsequió? —Indagó, su hijo asintió mientras terminaba con su plato de comida —, vaya, esa niña es muy buena persona.

—Sí, además de bonita…

—Cuidado con lo que dices muchacho —advirtió su progenitor, al tiempo en que formaba un gesto serio en el rostro —, es la sobrina del señor Fury. Debes tener consciencia de que no la puedes mirar con otros ojos. Además esa chica mantiene una relación con el presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

—Sí lo sé, papá —murmuró. Joseph le miró con escepticismo.

—Espero que no lo olvides —pronunció con severidad.

Pues no le daría gracia que Steve se enamorase de esa joven, aquello sólo traería problemas y sobre todo para ellos que eran la parte más débil del vínculo. Joseph tan sólo deseaba que su primogénito se concentrara en sus estudios, que aprovechase la beca que el señor Fury le otorgó, esa debía ser su única prioridad.

Pero… cuando dos personas se atraen; es difícil que alguien los pueda separar, tenía muy claro eso, porque de alguna manera, aunque fuese poco convencional, sus caminos siempre terminarán encontrándose. Y esa ley de vida no se eximía para nadie.

—Tú viniste aquí a estudiar, Steve, así que mantente alejado de los problemas. Como el de esta mañana por ejemplo, ¡qué estupidez! Las niñas vestidas de hombres y ellos de mujeres —argumentó consternado.

—Tan sólo fue una manera de protestar, porque no puedes negar que la decisión que tomó el señor Fury fue demasiado exagerada.

—Exagerada o no, él es el director de la preparatoria y puede tomar la decisión que quiera —Steve entornó los ojos, a veces era imposible hacer entrar en razón a su padre —. Tú sólo mantente al margen de los problemas, recuerda que ya no estás en tu antigua escuela en donde hacías lo que se te venía en gana.

El chico rió divertido, a veces olvidaba lo dramático que era su papá.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes tanto, sé bien lo que hago —miró la hora en su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su casa —. Debería irme, mi abuela ha de estar preocupada esperándome.

Joseph estuvo de acuerdo, se puso de pie y abrazó a su hijo como siempre lo hacía.

—Cuídate y dile que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre iré a visitarla.

* * *

><p>Clint y Natasha yacían sentados y abrazados sobro el sofá del salón de la residencia Fury. Después de todo, la joven sí había cumplido su promesa y llamó a su novio durante el transcurso de la tarde, Barton estuvo más que contento de escuchar que ella lo invitó a su casa para que estuvieran juntos un rato. Se preocupó por la actitud de la joven cuando estaban en la mansión Stark, Natasha actuó muy raro con él, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos y apoyada sobre su cuerpo, podía mandar al diablo todas esas inseguridades que había experimentado hace unas horas.<p>

Por su parte, la pelirroja mantenía sus pupilas clavadas en el techo de la estancia, sentía los dedos de Clint desplazándose a través de su cabellera, era agradable tener a un chico como él a su lado, y en verdad, estaba muy agradecida de ser su pareja, por tenerlo como amigo, compañero y confidente. Pero…, Romanoff no podía definir si aquello que sentía era realmente algo que pudiera denominar amor. Quería a Clint como nunca antes había querido a un chico, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo, con él nunca había sentido lo que percibió al recibir un simple abrazo de parte de Steve Rogers.

_Steve_…

De nuevo él, de nuevo en su mente…

—¿Se quedaron mucho rato en casa de Tony?

Agradeció que Clint hablara y detuviera sus pensamientos, pues no estaba muy segura de a dónde iban a parar.

Ladeó un poco el rostro y miró al castaño.

—No —negó con tranquilidad —, nos quedamos una hora más y luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.

No pensaba decirle que Steve la había acompañado hasta su domicilio y que encima de todo compartió una conversación íntima con ella, mucho menos que se habían abrazado porque le regaló una fotografía de su fallecida madre. Definitivamente no, Clint no vería eso con buenos ojos.

El representante de los estudiantes asintió con la cabeza confiando en las palabras de la muchacha. Analizó sus uñas en tanto gesticulaba una mueca pensativa.

—Yo me quedé pensando en el hijo del señor Rogers.

—¿En… Steve? —Preguntó un poco nerviosa. Clint asintió —. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, tengo la impresión de que le costará mucho trabajo adaptarse a nosotros, quizás nunca lo consiga. Somos distintos a él, ni mejores, ni peores, pero… cuando eres distinto, no hay nada que hacer.

La adolescente no comentó nada al respecto, y no sabía qué decir tampoco, porque estaba segura de que cualquier palabra que emergiera de su boca sería en defensa de Steve, y lo último que deseaba en ese instante era una discusión con Clint por eso. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que él había expuesto, tan sólo eran palabras clasistas y discriminadoras.

Para su suerte, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Natasha obtuvo una perfecta oportunidad para huir de esa charla tan incómoda. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia en donde se encontraba sonando el aparato comunicativo, y rápidamente lo cogió.

—¿Hola? —una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios al oír la voz de su interlocutora — ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás?

Su madre vivía en Rusia, país natal de los Romanoff, Irina había enviado a los Estados Unidos de norte américa a Natasha cuando ésta apenas tenía cuatro años, desde dicha edad que la pelirroja vivía con sus tíos viendo periódicamente a su mamá cada vez que ella iba de visita a Nueva York.

Irina envió a Natasha fuera de la fría Rusia para poder dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo, que demandaba gran parte de su tiempo, creía que su hermana Lena y su marido Nick Fury podrían darle una mejor educación familiar a su hija, algo que la pequeña pelirroja jamás encontraría en su tierra de origen, puesto que su padre nunca mostró interés en ella e Irina al parecer, no había nacido con el don de ser fraternal. No obstante, Natasha amaba a su mamá y cada vez que la escuchaba se emocionaba de sólo pensar en que pronto la mujer vendría a visitarle.

Pero la expresión de felicidad de la jovencita se apagó poco a poco, su madre no tenía intenciones de platicar con ella, estaba tan apresurada como de costumbre y le solicitó que por favor la comunicase con su tía.

—Está bien, enseguida la llamo —se acercó a las escaleras. Sus tíos estaban en su habitación ubicada en la segunda planta de la vivienda. — Mamá, ¿cuándo vendrás? —, suspiró con decepción al escuchar la respuesta —. Pensé que llegarías antes, pero entiendo… nos vemos. Un beso.

Su madre dijo algo, pero Natasha ya no la quiso oír. Alejó el teléfono inalámbrico de su oreja y fue a dejarlo al cuarto de su tía.

Con pasos desganados, Natasha regresó hacia donde la esperaba Clint.

El joven notó la tristeza impresa en el rostro de su novia y comprendió de inmediato a qué se debía. La mayoría de las veces era a causa del mismo motivo.

—¿Qué pasó?

La pelirroja se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, no respondió a la pregunta del chico, y con eso, Barton solamente confirmó que se trataba de lo de siempre.

—Ella no vendrá, ¿verdad?

—No, no vendrá —contestó con voz apagada.

Clint pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y la abrazó de manera reconfortante, ella respondió al gesto cerrando sus ojos y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo encima de él. Extrañaba mucho a su madre, pero al parecer ella no lo hacía con la misma intensidad. El castaño depositó un pequeño beso sobre la frente de la muchacha, lamentaba profundamente la situación de Natasha respecto a sus progenitores.

* * *

><p>Joseph Rogers estaba a escasos segundos de beber una taza de té, era una costumbre que había adoptado antes de irse a dormir. Sus deberes ya se encontraban cumplidos y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer hasta la mañana siguiente.<p>

Enfocó su mirada en la fotografía que la sobrina del director regaló a Steve, procuraría comprar algún cuadro en donde enmarcarla. Sonrió, todo estaba marchando bien, si su hijo seguía en ese instituto, estaba seguro de que llegaría a la universidad.

Un ruido lo alarmó, giró su cabeza buscando de dónde provino aquel sonido.

_Genial_… _lo que le faltaba_, un maldito antisocial husmeando a media noche en la preparatoria. Tomó el bate de beisbol que acostumbraba a utilizar como arma y también se equipó con una linterna. Sin meditarlo demasiado, Joseph salió de la pequeña vivienda y se adentró a los pasillos de la escuela, todo estaba muy oscuro, no existían indicios de que alguien estuviera cerca, al menos no en la primera planta. Subió por las escaleras más cercanas y con suma precaución continuó explorando los demás salones y habitaciones de la institución.

Decidió regresar, porque nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, quizás había confundido alguna clase de ruido externo, pero de pronto, unos pasos hicieron que el padre de Steve se voltease más alarmado que antes. Apuntó con la linterna hacia el individuo, quien se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, el conserje tan sólo consiguió visualizar una silueta sin siquiera distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o mujer.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —Gritó.

El sospechoso o sospechosa no detuvo su travesía, así que Joseph corrió en la dirección por la cual arrancó. Su inquietud aumentó al notar que éste había subido al tercer piso, lugar en donde se encontraba la oficina del director, llegó al despacho y, como lo sospechó, las puertas de dicha estancia se encontraban abiertas. Se adentró al lugar, pero el presunto ladrón ya no estaba ahí; analizó cada rincón del estudio de Nick Fury y cuando apuntó con la linterna hacia la pared, se quedó sorprendido con lo que esa persona había hecho allí.

Con unas letras gigantescas, hechas con un spray de color negro, decía:

"_**No nos separarán"**_

_**El Vengador**_

—¿El vengador? —Siseó para sí mismo.

No cabía duda, eso había sido obra de los alumnos del bachillerato. Demonios, aquello provocaría una úlcera en el señor Fury.

* * *

><p>—¡Esto es inconcebible!<p>

Fury ya había gritado lo mismo más de diez veces desde que tuvo la desgracia de ver aquel rayado, diablos, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible que esos chiquillos insolentes llegasen a semejante extremo? Eso no se quedaría así, no iba a descansar hasta que hallara al culpable.

Clint observó al director sin decir nada, no tenía idea de por qué razón el tío de su novia lo mandó a llamar, él sinceramente no sabía quién pudo haber escrito eso. Joseph Rogers, el cual también estaba presente en el despacho, tan sólo se cruzó de brazos contemplando la expresión de histeria en el rostro de su jefe.

—Clint —el aludido se apuntó con su propio dedo al ser abordado por el director —. Tú, como presidente de la asociación estudiantil osabas pedirme que reconsiderara la medida que había aplicado, y mientras tanto, un imbécil venía a la preparatoria y hacía una atrocidad como ésta.

—Señor Fury, lamentablemente yo no me puedo hacer cargo de este tipo de acciones. Créame que jamás estaría de acuerdo con algo así.

—Por supuesto que no puedes estar de acuerdo —comentó indignado —, esto… esto es demasiado grave. Nunca imaginé que fuesen capaces de venir a media noche a la escuela, y realizar eso en mi oficina. Juro por Dios que si se tratase de un delincuente llamo ahora mismo a la policía y hago que lo dejen en prisión.

—No creo que haya sido un delincuente —intervino Joseph —, eso fue obra de los alumnos. Digo, por lo que ahí dice…

El director rodó su único ojo, ante la obviedad de las palabras del conserje.

—Claramente fue un alumno, Rogers —masculló, al tiempo en que sacaba un frasco con píldoras y se echaba una cantidad considerable a la boca —. Eso es lo más grave. Debemos averiguar quién fue el culpable.

Tanto Clint como el padre de Steve arquearon una ceja al ver la ansiedad con la que tragaba los medicamentos.

—Mmm… yo no vi a nadie, señor Fury —el conserje intentó recordar —. Seguí los pasos de la silueta de ese sujeto, pero no pude advertir a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un hombre o de alguna mujer. Después ya no lo pude encontrar.

Se acercó al director disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

—Aquí entraron con llaves, no sé si percató, pero la cerradura no está forzada… y los únicos que tenemos llaves de esta estancia somos nosotros dos.

El más joven del lugar alzó una ceja ante ese dato, ese argumento potencializaba al alumno becado como el principal sospechoso, pues era el más cercano a obtener con facilidad la llave para entrar a la oficina del director, la otra candidata era Natasha, por ser la sobrina de Fury y vivir con él, pero a ella la descartaba de inmediato, sin mencionar que había estado en su compañía durante esa misma tarde, además la pelirroja argumentó que no se sentía muy bien luego de la precaria charla que sostuvo con su madre, así que le dijo que se iría a la cama temprano. Todo parecía demostrar que el tal Steve era el presunto autor de la elaboración de ese mensaje.

—Sí, no se preocupe, Rogers —articuló el hombre de raza negra —. Vamos a descubrir al culpable y tomaremos las respectivas medidas. Ahora lo único que me interesa es que limpien esta barbaridad y dejen mi despacho tan pulcro como de costumbre. De preferencia… que sea ahora mismo.

—Entendido.

El conserje se retiró a realizar lo ordenado, debía ocuparse de solucionar pronto eso, o Fury estaría con un carácter más insoportable del que solía siempre tener.

—Señor, usted me conoce, he sido el representante de los estudiantes de hace muchísimo tiempo y…

—Entonces no digas nada —le interrumpió con apatía. Clint guardó silencio sintiéndose incómodo —. Como siempre debo hacerme cargo de todo en esta escuela. Por cierto, quería hablarte de algo… no crees tú, que con todas tus preocupaciones con los alumnos, la representación de sus derechos y todo eso… has estado descuidando otros aspectos importantes de tu vida.

El muchacho le miró confuso, pestañeó sin entender en tanto negaba con la cabeza.

—No sé a qué se refiere —musitó.

—Estoy hablando de Natasha —la expresión de Clint cambió drásticamente a una de completa seriedad —. Siéntate, Clint.

El joven acató la sugerencia y tomó asiento en una de las sillas en frente al escritorio.

—Muchacho, tú no crees que sería pertinente que ustedes, no sé… se comenzaran a ver más a menudo. Quiero decir que… —cortó sus propias palabras. Debía ser más directo porque al parecer, ese chiquillo no estaba captando a qué rumbo quería llegar —. Clint, lo que sucede es que, me molestó mucho la visita que le hizo el hijo de Rogers ayer a Natasha.

El estudiante percibió como que un balde de agua congelada le cayera sobre la cabeza, Natasha le mintió, le mintió por ese miserable de Steve… apretó los puños lleno de rabia. Ese pobre idiota becado se quería pasar de listo con su chica, y él no lo iba a permitir, tampoco dejaría que ella le siguiera mintiendo.

Se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras intentaba comprender aunque fuese un poco, por qué motivo la pelirroja se comenzaba a distanciar de él.

—Una cosa es que ese chico esté estudiando aquí gracias a una beca, de hecho, debo reconocer que me hace muy feliz eso, pero otra cosa muy diferente es que comience a tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden. ¿No crees?

Nick miró al alumno esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero sólo encontró el rostro pálido de Clint con la vista perdida en la nada misma. De pronto se sintió mal, ahora ese chico debía estarse torturando mentalmente sobre la relación que sostenía con su sobrina, y aunque fuese cruel, eso era lo que en el fondo deseaba el director, que Barton prestase más atención a su noviazgo que a estar preocupado por echar abajo su magnífica idea de dividir la escuela.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los alumnos de la preparatoria tenía deseos de asistir a sus clases, sobre todo aquellos muchachos y muchachas que poseían pareja dentro de la escuela, como era el caso de Sif por ejemplo, la jovencita se aferró con insistencia a la mano de su novio Thor y él hizo lo mismo. Se encontraban en la entrada del pasillo que contenía las aulas y sabían que tendrían que separarse en breves segundos.<p>

La chica formó una especie de puchero en sus labios, y volvió a ejercer más fuerza en la mano del rubio en tanto lo miraba de manera suplicante. El hermano de Loki sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

—No podemos estar separados todo el día, es injusto —se quejó.

—Y… ¿por qué no nos escapamos? —comentó con evidente coquetería.

Sif sonrió de oreja a oreja, en tanto su mentón era atrapado por la mano del rubio y la acercaba hacia él para darle un beso en los labios. Se encontraban en la mejor parte del ósculo cuando la estridente voz del inspector los obligó a separarse.

—¡Jóvenes! Saben perfectamente bien en qué consiste la nueva norma que rige en la institución. Y como la conocen, deberían estar ya en sus salones de clases.

En ese preciso instante, Darcy en compañía de Pepper y Jane se aproximaron hacia Coulson, Tony había entrado hace escasos minutos, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se entrometiera en la charla.

—Las mujeres por allá —con su mano apuntó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda —, y los hombres por aquí…

—A mí me gustaría saber si van a ser capaces de separarnos en los recesos también —habló Tony, imitando el mismo tono de voz del inspector. Sus compañeros rieron ante eso, pero Phil se mantuvo tan serio como acostumbraba a ser.

—Stark, se lo advierto, una vez más y usted se va.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos de par en par fingiéndose asustado.

—Qué vergüenza, señor Coulson… —terció Darcy —, tener que amenazar a sus alumnos para obtener un poco de respeto.

—Eso habla muy mal de usted —apuntó Jane.

—Quiero aclarar que estoy advirtiéndoles y no amenazándolos —los seis estudiantes le miraron con escepticismo —. O me obedecen, o el señor Fury se enterará ahora mismo de lo que está ocurriendo.

De mala gana, los hombres transitaron por el pasillo que les correspondía y las mujeres hicieron lo propio.

Natasha se había encontrado con Steve en la entrada principal y juntos caminaron hacia el interior de la preparatoria, se adentraron al pasillo que los conducía a sus salones mientras conversaban un poco.

—Creo que tu tío no dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente…

—No, al parecer no lo hará —respondió la pelirroja.

—¡Nat!

La voz de Clint hizo que ambos voltearan a mirarlo. Steve se incomodó de inmediato, sabía que su presencia no le agradaba ni un poco a ese sujeto. El castaño ignoró monumentalmente la presencia del de apellido Rogers y se aproximó a su novia para saludarla con un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Nos vemos a la salida? —Propuso.

—Sí, por supuesto —la chica se giró para enfocar sus orbes verdes una vez más en el rubio —. Adiós, Steve.

—Adiós.

La pelirroja se alejó con rumbo a su clase de biología, Rogers estaba por dirigirse a su salón, pero Clint se lo impidió tomándole bruscamente por el brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar —mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien n_n dejaré el cap hasta aquí, escribí más de 8800 palabras así que esperó que eso pueda compensar la tardanza. No estaba en mis planes tardarme tanto en actualizar, de hecho ésta es una historia que avanzará muy rápido. Espero que sus dudas poco a poco se vayan aclarando, sé que todavía hay aspectos que no se han explicado, pero paciencia, que todo se verá en su respectivo tiempo.<strong>_

_**Como vieron, este capítulo está centrado mayoritariamente en el triángulo amoroso Steve, Natasha y Clint, pronto ahondaré en otras parejas, como por ejemplo, Pepper y Tony, los cuales aún no han cruzado palabras (no he olvidado ese detalle) pero créanme que muy pronto se vienen esos dos. Y por supuesto que de todos los demás, les aseguro que todos, toditos los personajes que decidí incluir en esta historia tienen mucho que aportar.**_

_**Respuestas a los reviews que no tienen usuario en FF**_

_**Guest:**_ Nunca olvidaré que fuiste el primer review de este fic, casi lloro de emoción, en serio jajajajaj gracias muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Perdóname por tardarme tanto, pero estaba con todos mis exámenes finales, y después todo eso de la navidad y casi no había tenido tiempo. En fin, de nuevo te agradezco el review. Un besote.

_**Pamela:**_ Mi dulce, pequeña y linda amiguita mexicana, gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras, te quiero mucho, y lo siento, si te digo qué pasó el año pasado, ¡sería un spoiler gigante! Jajajajaj

_**Guest:**_ De nuevo me emociono *se limpia una lagrimilla* ñaaaa gracias por tan bellos halagos, es todo un honor para mí recibir esas palabras y más aún si te has leído mis fics de Resident evil. Creo que se nota mucho que yo igual soy romanogers XD mmm no diré nada, pero te puedo comentar que estos dos tienen mucho que contar aún. Gracias infinitas por comentar.

_**Cachilapo:**_Me encanta que te encante ¡y gracias! Espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión conforme avance el fic. Un abrazo desde Chile.

_**Alma:**_De que promete, promete jajajajaj juro que es una historia muy divertida. A mí también me encanta Pepper y Tony, lamento no haber indagado mucho en ellos dos en este capítulo, pero serán muy importante y pronto se vienen muchos momentos graciosos y melosos de esos dos. Me fascina Jane, por algo la incluí en la trama querida Alma, sólo diré que la felicidad de Sif no durará mucho tiempo jajajajja pero no quiero hablar nada más porque joderíamos la trama. Espero recibir más de tu opinión. Muchos saludines.

_**Y bueno, no puedo dejar de mencionar a Vidian, mi hermanita linda que amodoro mucho mucho, a Andy123, a elapink100 que me dejó un review gigante como esos que me gustan jajajajaj a M Bidden y a mabelen07.**_

_**Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, recibir reviews es uno de los placeres más bellos del escritor amateur XD y nos vemos pronto, ahora estoy de vacaciones y actualizaré más seguido.**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso**_

_**Feliz navidad atrasada XD**_


	3. Sé lo que sucedió el año pasado

_**N/A: Holaaaa perdón si me volví a tardar * se arrodilla* trataré de que no vuelva a pasar. Me reí mucho leyendo los reviews del anterior capítulo, casi todos culpaban a Loki jajajajaja. Bueno, quería agradecerles por comentar y por poner este fic en sus favoritos, gracias infinitas. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel © y no existe ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3<em>

"_**Sé lo que sucedió el año pasado"**_

—No quiero que te acerques a Natasha —dictaminó Clint.

No se molestó en realizar una introducción para iniciar la conversación, simplemente fue al grano. Steve separó levemente sus labios al escuchar sus recientes palabras, ¿qué se creía ese sujeto? Pensaba acaso que sólo por ser el presidente de la asociación estudiantil iba a poder decirle lo que debía y no debía de hacer. Si pensaba que no sabía defenderse, estaba muy equivocado.

—Y… ¿por qué no debería acercarme a ella?

Steve llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, en clara representación de un gesto despreocupado, sin embargo, el semblante de Barton se hizo aún más duro.

—¿Te lo tengo que explicar? —Cuestionó sarcástico. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no entiendo… explícame, ¿cuál se supone que es el problema en que seamos amigos?

—Escucha, si estás en esta preparatoria es para estudiar. Sería muy lamentable que por estar conversando con la sobrina del director te comenzara a ir mal.

Los ojos azules de Rogers se clavaron con furia sobre los de su interlocutor, no entendía cómo es que una chica como Natasha salía con alguien así; de acuerdo, quizás él tenía derecho a marcar territorio respecto a su novia, estaba celoso y Steve lo comprendía, pero no tenía por qué amenazarlo de esa manera, ese tipo estaba llegando muy lejos y su paciencia tenía límites, pues ese no era el primer comentario petulante y poco afable que recibía de su parte.

Clint dio por cerrada la charla y decidió alejarse de ahí, aún quedaban algunos estudiantes en los pasillos y no quería que ninguno escuchase su plática con el primogénito del señor Joseph Rogers. Tenía un sabor agridulce en la boca, él no solía comportarse de ese modo, muy pocas veces en su vida había llegado al extremo de amenazar a alguien, en verdad… poco a poco comenzaba a desconocerse, pero, no tenía otra alternativa cuando se trataba de mantener a salvo su noviazgo con la pelirroja.

Se giró sobre sus talones advirtiendo que Steve aún continuaba parado en el mismo lugar.

—Te daré un consejo, Steve —el mencionado no se volteó, no obstante, se mantuvo atento a sus dichos —. Cuida esa beca… se te podría acabar de la noche a la mañana y, sería realmente decepcionante para el señor Fury, pero aún más para tu padre.

Sólo quería voltearse y plantarle su puño en el rostro, maldición, si no lo hacía era precisamente por su progenitor. Inspiró una bocanada de aire tratando de no perder el control, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante era caminar con destino a la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo su clase de filosofía.

* * *

><p>Las carcajadas de Loki no ayudaban a que la cólera de Nick Fury disminuyera en lo absoluto, no esperó que ese muchacho cretino se presentara en su despacho, y menos cuando ese maldito rayado aún no era borrado de la pared. Pensó que le preguntaría sobre ello, pero el chico estalló en risas burlescas en cuanto leyó el mensaje que dejaron en su oficina, algo que, por supuesto, no generaba ninguna gracia en el director.<p>

El estudiante se limpió una lagrimilla, al tiempo en que procuraba detener su diversión, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, miraba a Fury y luego al rayado y era algo que se escapaba de sus manos, no podía evitar reír burlescamente, es que le resultaba tan patético y humillante, incluso lamentaba que esa idea la hubiese tenido otro antes que él.

—Si continúas riéndote así, comenzaré a creer que el creador de esta estupidez fuiste tú.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron que sus ganas de reír aumentaran, pero ya no tenía tiempo para seguir riéndose a expensas del tío de Natasha, suficiente menoscabo tenía ese sujeto de momento, y él ya había disfrutado de eso.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, pero… yo no lo hice —musitó.

—La idea era que ningún alumno además de Barton viera esto, por ende, te pido discreción —Loki asintió —, no quiero alborotar más las cosas, ni mucho menos brindarle publicidad al irracional que hizo esto. Así que ahora dime, ¿qué haces acá? Deberías estar en clases.

Fury extrajo desde el bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño frasco, lo abrió y rápidamente dejó caer sobre la palma de su mano un par de pastillas, las cuales no demoró en ingerir. El hermano menor de Thor arqueó una ceja, al parecer el director tenía una adicción con dichas píldoras, ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía consumiéndolas. Todo parecía indicar que su neurosis estaba llegando a la cúspide.

—Creo que esa dosis es muy baja, debería probar con más —sugirió el joven.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo posees conocimientos médicos?

—A veces leo sobre ello —respondió con naturalidad —, pero no vengo a hablarle de eso. Estoy aquí para ofrecerle un trato.

El director del bachillerato pareció interesarse al oír aquello, normalmente no acostumbraba a aceptar acuerdos con alumnos, pero Loki no era un estudiante común, ese chico no estaría allí si no fuese por una razón de peso.

Se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio y con un gesto de mano le indicó que tomase asiento al frente, le daría una oportunidad, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. El muchacho se acomodó en el sitio sugerido, apoyando calmadamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo.

—Verá, sé que usted desea saber quién es el sujeto que se hace llamar _"El Vengador"_ y creo poder descubrirlo, tengo una información que, considero es de su interés, pero…

—Dímelo —le interrumpió, viéndolo con impaciencia. El de orbes verdes sonrió de medio lado.

—Cálmese, aún no termino —Nick lo fulminó con su único ojo —. No le daré información gratis, esto tendrá un costo.

_Maldito mocoso manipulador_, pensó apretando sus puños.

—¿Qué?

—Usted sabe, nada es gratis.

—No, no, no —negó moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza —, me refiero a cuál es el costo. Quieres alguna clase de respaldo para las próximas evaluaciones, tal vez dinero… ¿qué cosa?

—Me ofende, director. Sabe que mis calificaciones siempre son las mejores de todo el salón, y esto tampoco se trata de dinero —Fury le miró expectante —, yo sé que usted está al tanto de cuál es la mentira que mis padres me ocultan, no le pido que me diga de qué se trata, porque me gusta descubrir las cosas por mis propios méritos. Pero, necesito algunas pistas y, básicamente es todo lo que pido a cambio.

Vaya, ese muchacho sólo había ido hacia su despacho para darle sorpresas, era muy tentador lo que él ofrecía, con la ayuda de Loki sería bastante menos complejo mantener vigilados a los estudiantes, pero por otro lado estaba Frigga, su colega y amiga… no podía fallar a su confianza, ni tenía derecho de intervenir en sus problemas familiares, sin embargo, el hijo de la orientadora estudiantil no le estaba pidiendo que le confesara todo, y el chico de cierto modo también era digno de conocer la verdad.

Tamborileó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la superficie de madera, en tanto guiaba su izquierda directamente hacia la frente.

—Está bien —accedió luego de meditarlo. Loki gesticuló una mueca arrogante —, pero quiero nombres, si no me traes los nombres de los implicados, no habrá ayuda de mi parte, ¿entiendes?

—Absolutamente. Entonces, comenzaré por comentarle que varios de mis compañeros se reunieron ayer en la residencia Stark para planear algo en contra de la nueva norma que rige en la institución… están conspirando algún plan, pero descuide, yo averiguaré de qué se trata.

Se levantó de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás. Debía ir a la clase de filosofía, de hecho, ya estaba bastante retrasado.

—¿Puedo saber cómo averiguarás eso? —Preguntó el director.

—Tengo mis métodos —articuló autosuficiente —, déjelo en mis manos.

* * *

><p>Bruce estaba al frente de todo el salón, por órdenes de Fury, él había quedado a cargo de las muchachas del décimo grado, la modalidad de dividir a los alumnos según su sexo ya estaba en pie, y es por ello que en esos instantes, sólo jovencitas llenaban los pupitres del aula de clases. Por el semblante de las chicas, el profesor sabía muy bien que ellas no estaban para nada contentas, y las comprendía… a su edad, era normal que desearan compartir con sus compañeros.<p>

Se percibía con creces la ausencia de los varones, pues éstos eran quienes solían alborotar al curso completo, y ahora muy por el contrario, las jovencitas estaban la mayoría en silencio y prestándole toda su atención.

—Bueno, chicas —dio un par de pasos para posicionarse en el centro de la estancia —, al comenzar este nuevo ciclo académico, espero personalmente que, todo esto que ha sucedido últimamente no termine por distraerlas de su objetivo final.

Darcy observaba concentrada a su profesor de ciencias, seguía con sus ojos azulados cada paso, gestos y miradas que el docente realizaba a medida en que hablaba, no estaba segura desde cuándo, pero… había algo en él que llamaba particularmente su atención y sin percatarse en el momento exacto en que sucedía, se sorprendía a sí misma recorriendo con la vista cada detalle de ese hombre con aspecto intelectual.

—Les falta muy poco para egresar de la preparatoria, pero todavía les quedan dos años por delante —prosiguió.

Pepper rodó los ojos al oír aquello, no estaba muy segura de poder soportar más de dos meses en esa escuela; Natasha sonrió al ver su expresión hastiada. Jane observó a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, Darcy parecía muy interesada en las palabras del profesor Banner, lo que resultaba muy extraño viniendo de parte de ella, jamás le había dedicado tanta atención a un profesor de ciencias.

* * *

><p>María Hill era reconocida por la mayoría de los estudiantes debido a su estricto método de enseñanza, hecho que le valió para que el director la pusiera al mando de los varones del décimo grado. Aquellos alumnos eran los más revoltosos de toda la preparatoria, destacando el hecho de tener a Tony Stark entre sus filas, pero no era algo que intimidara a la joven docente, ella sabía muy bien cómo mantener a raya a esa clase de estudiantes.<p>

—Como su profesora, no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de cuestionamiento frente a la última resolución tomada por nuestro director. Tanto dentro, como fuera de la sala de clases —sus tacones resonaban al interior del salón, cada paso que daba era marcado por ese sonido —. Este colegio se caracteriza por tener una sólida trayectoria académica, por lo que tampoco aceptaré que un grupo de alumnos indisciplinados venga a alterar su buen funcionamiento. ¿Me expresé con claridad?

Todos asintieron y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bien. Entonces abran sus libros en la página sesenta y ocho.

La profesora se dirigió calmadamente hacia su mesa. Tony aprovechó que ella se encontraba de espaldas para, como siempre, hacer reír a los demás, así que tomó la cara de su compañero de banco llamado James Rhodes y lo aproximó hacia él como si se tratase de una mujer seduciendo a un hombre.

—¿Me expresé con claridad? —imitó a María, en tanto fingía seducción. Y eso automáticamente provocó que los demás muchachos estallaran en carcajadas, a excepción de Loki por supuesto.

Sin embargo, la única fémina de la estancia no captó quién fue el responsable de alterar a la clase. Así que hizo uso de su autoritaria voz para poner orden.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es el chiste? —Los miró inquisidoramente —, el que comience con payasadas se irá directo a la oficina del inspector y además deberá quedarse con trabajo de reforzamiento después del horario de clases. ¿Entendido?

Loki suspiró, el solo hecho de saber que le esperaba todo un año sobreviviendo a las infantiles bromas de Stark, le estresaba de sobremanera. Sin mencionar al insoportable de Thor, quien según su edad, debería estar cursando el último año de preparatoria, pero ahora, malditamente era su compañero de salón, porque el muy idiota había reprobado prácticamente todas las materias de su anterior periodo académico.

* * *

><p>Descendió por las escaleras que lo trasladaban a la segunda planta de la escuela, Nick Fury debía ir a buscar unos papeles para terminar con la realización de algunos informes sobre los alumnos nuevos de la preparatoria, había perdido bastante tiempo charlando con Loki y ahora debía hacer todo de manera muy rápida, pero repentinamente en su camino apareció Clint Barton, lo miró sin comprender, parecía como si el joven lo hubiese estado esperando, se veía ansioso e inquieto. Algo que le preocupó, pues el novio de su sobrina no solía comportarse de manera tan extraña.<p>

—Señor Fury, tengo que hablar con usted.

El hombre de un solo ojo le miró consternado. Primero que todo, ese no era el mejor momento para charlar, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y segundo, ese muchachito no debería estar saltándose las clases, porque definitivamente el timbre del recreo aún no se manifestaba, no existía justificación válida para que anduviese deambulando por los pasillos del instituto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —Echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca—. Estas no son horas libres, deberías estar en tu clase de matemáticas.

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo que tengo que decirle es aún más importante —respondió el castaño. Fury le miró con intriga —, yo sé quién entró a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de ser el mejor alumno de todo su grupo, era que los maestros nunca le daban respuestas negativas cuando pedía permiso para salir del aula de clases durante algunos minutos. Loki deseaba poner en marcha sus planes lo más pronto posible, así que estaba en obligación de comenzar a moverse cuanto antes. El director quería respuestas eficientes, y él, necesitaba pistas para averiguar la verdad que se le estaba ocultando, de momento y muy a su pesar, no tenías más opción que trabajar en complicidad con Fury.<p>

Se dirigió directo al baño de los hombres, era la oportunidad perfecta para adentrase ahí sin levantar mayores sospechas, no había nadie en los alrededores, ni siquiera el conserje se encontraba cerca, así que el hijo menor de Odín no titubeó en proceder con lo que tenía en mente.

Entró en el último cubículo del baño público escolar y se aseguró de poner el seguro en la pequeña puerta, desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el chico extrajo una grabadora de voz, el objeto contaba con la suficiente batería como para grabar durante todo lo que quedaba de horario de clases para ese día, a la mañana siguiente cambiaría la batería y así seguiría hasta que pudiera captar alguna información de utilidad para el director. Según había leído Loki en uno de los libros de sociología de su madre, la mayoría de las personas solían tocar tópicos íntimos en los baños públicos, un comportamiento idiota que, estaba seguro, sus compañeros no dejarían de realizar, mucho menos las mujeres, por lo tanto, el próximo objetivo era dirigirse hacia el baño de las chicas y hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Colocó la grabadora bajo el retrete, había una especie de hueco entre éste y la pared, lo que hacía que el aparato pasara inadvertido. Estaba dispuesto a salir del reducido espacio, pero unas reconocidas voces lo pusieron alerta y prefirió quedarse en donde estaba.

—Esta situación me tiene harto, amigo —Thor pasó la palma de su mano con pesadez a través de su rostro, se sentía verdaderamente estresado —. Cada vez que estoy con Sif, aparece el maldito inspector y nos obliga a separarnos.

El rubio cerró la puerta de la entrada y se aproximó al heredero Stark, que analizaba su rostro en uno de los espejos.

—No te quejes tanto —el moreno se agachó y giró el grifo para beber un poco de agua —. Yo sí que estoy jodido.

Loki puso atención a esas palabras, quizás ese idiota confesaría algo importante.

—Ah sí —se sorprendió el hijo mayor de Frigga —, ¿acaso hay alguna chica de la cual no me hayas comentado nada?

Tony sonrió con engreimiento.

—¿Una? —Cuestionó indignado, emitió un bufido y añadió: —¡Todas, amigo!

—¡Ah claro!

Thor le miró divertido, no le creía nada. Aunque nunca se sabía si Tony hablaba en serio o no. El muchacho de orbes verdes continuaba oculto, arqueó una ceja sin hallarle sentido a la banal charla de su hermano con el bufón millonario de la preparatoria.

—Mi problema es real, no como el tuyo —agregó Stark. El de cabellera dorada se cruzó de brazos esperando escuchar algún comentario tonto venir de parte del carismático joven —. ¿Con qué quieres que me entretenga ahora? ¿Mirando tus asquerosas piernas velludas? Pues claro que no, ricitos de oro, la idea es tener a las chicas cerca de nosotros.

Loki negó con la cabeza, realmente nunca debió esperar oír algo de interés saliendo en boca de alguien tan imbécil. Decidió que debía salir, todavía tenía que dirigirse al baño de las chicas y no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Tanto Tony como Thor le miraron con fijeza en cuanto salió del cubículo, pero les ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta alejándose velozmente de ahí.

* * *

><p>La hora del receso había llegado y todos se disponían a disfrutar de los veinte minutos de descanso que les brindaban, cosa que valoraban sinceramente, las clases estaban muy tediosas hasta el momento. Steve se encontró en los pasillos con Thor y Tony, juntos se dirigieron al patio central, pese a no llevar mucho tiempo conociéndoles, Rogers ya se había ganado un lugar en el grupo de Tony, quien como a todos, le molestaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no obstante, Steve sabía que no era un mal chico, sólo había que comprender su peculiar sentido del humor y tenerle muchísima paciencia.<p>

Caminaban entretenidos en tanto conversaban si era conveniente o no hacer una nueva junta esa tarde en casa de Tony, pero algo dramáticamente inesperado les dejó con la boca abierta e incapaces de seguir platicando. En poco tiempo llegaron las muchachas al mismo lugar, todos los estudiantes se atestaron en frente a la enorme reja que dividía el patio principal de la preparatoria.

—¿Qué demonios? —dejó salir Tony.

—No lo puedo creer —complementó Thor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —manifestó Darcy.

Natasha negó con la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionada.

—Que mi tío enloqueció por completo.

—Qué horror —musitó Pepper.

—Lo veo y no lo creo —habló Jane Foster.

—Muy buena la negociación de tu novio, Nat —añadió con sarcasmo la castaña de apellido Lewis.

Todos recordaron que Clint les había prometido gestionar un acuerdo con Nick Fury, pero al parecer los buenos resultados que él aseguraba, sólo habían sido palabras que se las terminó llevando el viento. Las medidas del director cada vez eran más drásticas e irrefutables, poco a poco comenzaban a perder las esperanzas de que éste cambiase de decisión, todo indicaba que claramente no lo haría.

—¿Cuándo pusieron esto? —preguntó Sigyn, en tanto apuntaba la enorme reja.

—No lo sé —contestó su amiga Sharon —, pero tengo claro que esto lo hicieron por el idiota que escribió eso en la oficina del director.

—¿Que hicieron qué?

La interrogante de Sif hizo que varios mirasen a Sharon con la misma curiosidad, no todos estaban al tanto del suceso del rayado en la oficina de Fury. La rubia de larga cabellera lacia se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché un rumor de que escribieron con un spray en el despacho de Fury, y según comentan, en el mensaje decía que no nos iban a separar, y firmaba un tal vengador —explicó.

Phil Coulson se acercó a los estudiantes con su tradicional aspecto formal y correcto. Varios sabían muy bien lo que vendría a continuación, algo que claramente no sería agradable de vivir, ese hecho provocaría que el odio hacia Fury llegase a límites insospechables, pero Natasha pensaba que su tío se tenía bien merecida la reputación que se estaba ganando entre sus pares… sus acciones no permitían sentir lo contrario.

—Jóvenes, lo que se promete, se cumple. Las damas transiten por el lado derecho por favor, y los hombres por el izquierdo.

Las exclamaciones de disconformidad no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, decidieron obedecer al inspector y se adentraron al lado que les correspondía según su sexo. Tony quiso colarse a la zona de las féminas, pero Coulson le dirigió a empujones hacia el sector que tenía designado al ser un varón.

* * *

><p>El joven de piel excesivamente pálida, sacó provecho de que todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados en presenciar la reja que dividía el patio. Loki tomó rumbo fijo hacia el baño de las muchachas, quería instalar la grabadora tal y como lo había hecho en el baño de los hombres.<p>

Para su suerte, nadie estaba en el sitio ni en los pasillos más cercanos, así que repitió el mismo ritual, se dirigió al último cubículo, se aseguró de colocar el cerrojo y procedió a instalar la grabadora bajo el retrete. Tenía que salir con prontitud de allí, si lo descubrían estaría en graves problemas, aunque siempre podía inventar alguna mentira, era bueno en eso.

Abrió la puerta para largarse de una buena vez, pero la cerró al instante en cuanto captó que unas chicas estaban entrando en la habitación. Maldición, ¿cómo era posible que le sucediera lo mismo?

—Me quieres explicar, Sigyn… ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Sharon había arrastrado a su amiga desde el patio central hacia el baño del segundo nivel para que le comentase qué rayos le ocurría, desde que Sigyn vio la reja instalada en el patio, no dejaba de tener actitudes de excesivo nerviosismo. La rubia de alborotados risos se abrazó así misma sintiéndose acorralada, pero su amiga sólo se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

* * *

><p>El bullicio continuaba en el patio, algunos jóvenes se aferraban a la reja y se las ingeniaban para de algún modo poder interactuar con las chicas, incluso había parejas que se besaban a través de los fierros. Natasha se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por las acciones que estaba cometiendo su tío, sabía que no eran su culpa, pero le incomodaba la sensación de tener que convivir con él como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.<p>

Por Dios, poner una reja que los separase de esa manera era llegar a un extremo desmedido, debía haber sucedido algo muy terrible como para que el director ejerciera tanta precaución con el afán de mantener distanciados a los estudiantes.

—¡Qué rabia! —Espetó Pepper —, esta escuela parece una maldita cárcel.

—¿Cárcel? Más bien parece un campo de concentración —Darcy negó con la cabeza enfocando su mirada en la pelirroja—. Natasha, debes amenazar a Fury con que te irás de casa, no sé… piensa en algo que pueda hacerlo reaccionar.

La mencionada liberó una carcajada mordaz.

—Por favor, ¿en verdad crees que mi tío caería en esa clase de manipulación? —Darcy no se molestó en contestar.

—¿Saben lo único bueno de todo esto? —Habló la castaña de apellido Foster, sus tres amigas le miraron atentas —, que el pequeño negocio con precios bajos quedó a nuestro lado.

Darcy rodó los ojos levándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. No podía creer que su mejor amiga se preocupase de esa clase de detalles insignificantes.

—Jane, ¿en serio? ¿Una mente brillante como tú acaba de decir semejante tontería?

Natasha advirtió la presencia de Steve a poca distancia de donde se encontraba conversando con sus compañeras, y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de prestar atención a la plática que sostenía con ellas. El rubio mantenía su espalda apoyada sobre la reja mientras conversaba distraído con el joven de raza negra llamado Sam Wilson, la pelirroja sonrió y sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó al lugar en donde estaba Steve.

—¡Hey! —Le llamó desde atrás, Rogers de inmediato reconoció su voz y se volteó.

Aferró sus dedos a la reja y sonrió en cuanto contactó visualmente con los grandes orbes verdes de la joven.

—Esto es demasiado extremo, ¿verdad? —Steve asintió, entendía que ella hablaba sobre la reja.

—Sí, creo que ya no tengo argumentos para decir que la situación no es grave.

El inspector se arrimó hacia ellos dos, pero posó su mirada específicamente en el chico, Natasha de inmediato captó que algo no andaba bien, así que se distanció de los barrotes.

—Rogers, el director lo necesita ahora mismo en su oficina —informó Phil.

La de cabellera roja frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —manifestó Steve con evidente indignación, pero el inspector simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—No haga preguntas, sólo obedezca.

Sin articular ni debatir nada más, el muchacho decidió obedecer y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Coulson, sólo esperaba que no se tratase de más problemas, porque sinceramente no había hecho nada malo como para obtenerlos. Aunque su fuero interno le gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que las amenazas de Clint Barton comenzaban a tomar peso.

* * *

><p>—No es cierto, yo… no estoy nerviosa —replicó Sigyn.<p>

Sharon negó entrecerrando sus ojos marrones. Por supuesto que no se tragaba esa patraña.

—Estás hablando con la reina de los nervios —debatió apuntándose a sí misma —, sé perfectamente cuando alguien está nervioso, más cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga.

Sigyn sonrió desasosegada, y se fingió absolutamente tranquila, como si nada le ocurriera.

—Estás imaginando cosas, Sharon… —se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta, quería escapar a como diera lugar de ese inminente interrogatorio —; no estoy nerviosa.

Su interlocutora no le permitió continuar avanzando, ejerció un fuerte agarre sobre la parte alta de su brazo obligándola a devolverse en sus pasos. Sigyn tragó saliva, la mirada penetrante de su compañera la intimidó en demasía, al parecer no tendría más alternativa que hablar sobre ese tema que odiaba con toda su alma.

Loki sólo quería que esas tipas se largasen de ahí, no era agradable estar encerrado en ese repugnante lugar con un excusado en medio.

—Te diré algo, te conozco desde que eras de este tamaño —con ayuda de su mano, Sharon indicó una medida que no sobrepasaba la altura de su cintura—, no puedes engañarme, cuéntame lo que te pasa, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

La de risos suspiró con evidente angustia, se llevó ambas manos a la frente y luego las quitó de ahí formando una expresión de completa seriedad.

—Sí, confío en ti —respondió con sinceridad, tragó saliva —. Sé que… en este último tiempo me he comportado muy extraña y mi nerviosismo puede verse desde varios metros de distancia — hizo una pausa meditando las palabras que usaría a continuación —. Sharon, si yo te cuento algo muy secreto, ¿tú serías capaz de guardar silencio y no decirle de esto a nadie?

La estudiante miró hacia el techo obviando el hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo.

—¡Júramelo!

—¡Te lo juro, te lo prometo y ya detente! Me estás poniendo nerviosa —se quejó.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga o no? —inquirió con histeria, Sharon asintió —. Lo que pasa es que yo, yo… sé lo que sucedió el año pasado con los estudiantes que fueron expulsados.

Loki sonrió de medio lado, no llevaba ni una hora con su plan en marcha y ya contaba con información jugosa entre las manos. Ahora estaba sumamente entretenido escuchando a esas rubias, esperaba ansioso a que esa chica siguiera revelando datos importantes.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Se supone que nadie maneja esa información.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… —descendió su mirada clavándola en las baldosas del suelo—, yo sé porque, porque estuve ahí.

Su amiga separó los labios desmesuradamente a medida en que procesaba en su cerebro todo lo que estaba escuchando. Loki por su parte hacía que su sonrisa se hiciera a cada segundo más maliciosa de lo que por sí ya era.

* * *

><p>Fury había ordenado a Bruce que hablase con la madre de Darcy Lewis durante esa misma tarde, el comportamiento de esa chiquilla había dejado en claro que necesitaba disciplina, después de presenciar la manera en que fue capaz de revolucionar a la escuela por completo, el director tenía bastante claro que no podía dejar de mantener en la mira a la rebelde adolescente.<p>

Así fue como el profesor Banner se vio en obligación de solicitar los datos personales de la alumna a Frigga, quien como orientadora, se encargaba de toda esa información, la mujer le entregó una carpeta repleta de papeles. El experto en ciencias se sorprendió al leer el análisis de comportamiento de Darcy, la joven tenía varias hojas completas con quejas de sus antiguos maestros, argumentaban que era imposible de controlar, pero a pesar de todo, sus calificaciones no eran malas. Arqueó una ceja preguntándose por qué motivo la aceptaron en la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D que solía caracterizarse por su selectivo método de admisión. De todos modos, eso a él poco le interesaba, esa niña ahora era su alumna y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla en sus problemas, además, Darcy le parecía muy inteligente, quizás era impulsiva, pero aquello era muy normal a los dieciséis años. Personalmente creía que ella no había hecho nada malo, pero Fury insistió en que hablase con alguno de sus padres.

El correo de la madre de la castaña, se encontraba como la principal vía de contacto del apoderado, Bruce lo anotó en un papel, aunque le pareció extraño, pues la dirección electrónica figuraba ser la de una tienda de ropa. De igual forma le solicitó a la secretaria que enviase un mensaje a ese correo solicitando la presencia del tutor legal de Darcy.

Por eso es que Darcy no entendió nada cuando vio entrar a su madre por la puerta principal del colegio, de inmediato se le acercó para preguntarle qué hacía allí y a esas horas.

—¿Por qué estás…?

—Por lo mismo de siempre —la interrumpió mirándola con calma —. Tengo que hablar con el maestro que está a cargo de tu grupo, la secretaria me dio una cita con él a esta hora, pero ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

La chica se dio cuenta de cómo sus compañeros observaban con perversidad la figura de su progenitora, quien era una mujer muy joven pese a ya tener una hija adolescente, la edad de Amber no superaba los treinta y seis años, sin mencionar que era dueña de una belleza exuberante, algo que a veces provocaba celos en la propia Darcy.

Lanzó un bufido al tiempo en que decidía no pensar en que esos idiotas estaban contemplando carnalmente a su madre.

—¿Hice algo malo? —Preguntó un tanto asustada.

—No, cariño, bueno… creo que en esta escuela no están acostumbrados a tu temperamento, eso es todo.

—Y… ¿Si quieren expulsarme?

—No permitiré que eso suceda —la tranquilizó —, pero prométeme que tratarás de controlarte.

Darcy frunció el ceño un tanto molesta, pero no con quien le dio la vida, sino en contra del estúpido director, estaba segura que él había sido quien obligó a su profesor a que citara a su madre.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Sólo estoy luchando por mis derechos. ¿Sabes lo que hizo el maldito director ahora? —Amber negó con su cabeza —. ¡Dividió el patio con una reja enorme!

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar, Darcy sabía en dónde estaba el pequeño despacho de su profesor Bruce, así que guió a su madre hacia los pasillos del sector oriente del bachillerato.

—No lo puedo creer —respondió horrorizada.

—Ahora entiendes por qué razón me altero. Este colegio es muy raro, mamá.

—Darcy, tú quisiste seguir a Jane y a Pepper hasta esta escuela, yo no te obligué —le recordó.

—No estoy diciendo eso…

La joven detuvo sus palabras en cuanto advirtió la figura de Bruce aproximarse, el educador caminaba a paso lento e iba concentradísimo en analizar las páginas de un libro. Darcy sonrió al verlo.

—Profesor —Banner levantó su vista y fijó sus ojos en la alumna, pero su rostro empalideció en cuanto miró a la madre de ésta.

Amber tragó saliva y su reacción no fue muy distinta a la del pedagogo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Bruce? —musitó la mujer, aún no lograba convencerse de que era a él a quien tenía en frente.

La muchacha gesticuló una mueca sorprendida, pasó sus pupilas desde su madre hacia el profesor y con suma confusión vio que ambos se estaban mirando con fijeza. ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran?

* * *

><p>La secretaria abrió tímidamente la puerta del estudio de Fury, asomó su cabeza encontrándose con el inquebrantable gesto serio en las facciones del director.<p>

—Señor, el alumno Rogers ya está aquí —informó.

—Dígale que pase.

La mujer le indicó a Steve que se adentrara a la oficina, éste rápidamente ingresó al lugar, lo primero que vio fue a su padre, estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Nick, Joseph no lucía nada bien, su aspecto era por completo el de una persona acongojada. El rubio se preocupó y de inmediato se acercó hacia él para saber qué le ocurría.

—¿Estás bien? —Indagó, analizándolo con la vista. El mayor de los Rogers asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Toma asiento, Steve. Necesitamos hablar.

El tono de voz del director no le dio buena espina, siendo sincero, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Se sentó al lado de su papá y en ese instante sus orbes azules se clavaron sobre la pared de la estancia, leyó el mensaje asombrado, pues no esperó que aquel rumor sobre el cual había hablado una de sus compañeras fuese cierto.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó extrañado.

Fury le miró descreído. Si ese chico pensaba que podía engañarlo con esa falsa actuación, estaba muy equivocado… él no caía en esos trucos baratos. Joseph sonrió en tanto se ponía de pie bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo y del director.

—¿Lo ve? —Dijo entusiasmado — Steve no sabe nada de esto. Estoy seguro que mi hijo no ha hecho nada malo.

—Él es el único que pudo haberlo hecho —debatió Fury —. Incluso se aprovechó de usted para hacerlo.

El estudiante en cuestión no comprendía nada, o simplemente no quería aceptar que lo estaban culpando de haber hecho algo malo; no tenía lógica, no llevaba ni una semana en esa escuela y su comportamiento había sido más que correcto hasta la fecha. Era desesperante hasta cierto punto no conocer las verdaderas razones por las cuales estaba allí.

—¿Qué se supone que hice? —Demandó con sensatez.

—Por favor, Rogers… sabemos perfectamente bien que anoche estuviste aquí —Steve abrió su boca con intención de defenderse, pero Fury le detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano —, no necesitas negarlo. Lo lamento por usted, Joseph, pero he decido cancelar la beca de su hijo —enfocó su ojo en el muchacho —. A partir de estos momentos, quedas fuera de la preparatoria.

La falsa acusación fue tan grande que Steve ni siquiera la asimiló en su totalidad, se quedó inexpresivo con la vista fija en el suelo. Su padre por el contrario, se aproximó con desesperación hacia su empleador y le miró suplicante.

—Señor Fury, por todos estos años que he trabajado con usted, se lo pido… por favor, por favor no haga esto. Él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para remediar su error.

Y en ese instante reaccionó, esperaba recibir desconfianza de cualquier sujeto en ese lugar, pero le impactó con creces que su propio padre colocase en duda su inocencia. Se levantó de su silla con notorio enfado. No pensaba pedir disculpas por algo que no hizo, su conciencia estaba limpia y sus manos también.

—Basta —intervino poniéndose delante de Joseph —, no he hecho nada, en verdad…

—Entonces… ¿vas a continuar negando que estuviste aquí anoche? —acertó a cuestionar el hombre de color.

—No —Steve pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo —, quiero decir sí, sí estuve aquí, pero no en su despacho… estuve visitando a mi padre después de dejar a Natasha en… en su casa. Eso es todo.

—O sea, lo admites, reconoces que estuviste en la escuela.

—Es cierto, estuve acá, pero yo no hice nada de esto —declaró, apuntando con ambas manos hacia el rayado.

El teléfono sonó y Fury se vio obligado a contestar, esperaba una llamada importante y no podía ignorarla. El conserje de la escuela cogió a Steve del brazo y lo alejó a una distancia prudente del director.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —murmuró encolerizado.

—Defendiéndome… —articuló con obviedad, lo tomó por los hombros para que lo mirase a la cara —. Escucha, sabes cómo soy, sabes bien que sería incapaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

Joseph asintió.

—Lo sé, Steve, y te creo, pero está en tus manos el final de todo esto, o defiendes lo que tanto nos ha costado ganar o simplemente permites que se vaya a la basura ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Replicó, sin entender al punto que quería llegar.

—Discúlpate, discúlpate por lo que él cree que hiciste.

Steve frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por mucho que a su padre le doliera, él no lo haría, prefería quedarse sin esa beca, sin una vacante dentro del colegio, pero no iba a pedir perdón por un hecho que no manchaba sus manos ni su sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

><p>Darcy esbozó una sonrisa, el mundo podía ser más pequeño de lo que era capaz de imaginar, jamás pasó por su mente la insólita idea de que su madre conociera a su profesor. Aún continuaba un poco estupefacta con la reacción de ambos, pero a final de cuentas, el hecho de que ellos se conocieran con antelación le venía como anillo al dedo, perfecto en múltiples aspectos.<p>

Habían pasado exactamente veinte años desde que Bruce la había visto, claro que, la última vez en que lo hizo, ella todavía era una adolescente de la edad que tenía Darcy en la actualidad, sin embargo, aún conservaba ese rostro angelical que, pese a la cantidad de años transcurridos… nunca consiguió olvidar.

Amber no podía pensar en algo muy diferente a Banner, delante de sus ojos estaba un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ella continuaba viendo al joven introvertido que conoció en sus mejores años de juventud.

—Así que se conocen —comentó la más pequeña del lugar. Su madre le miró esforzándose por no sacar a flote su nerviosismo.

Bruce iba a responder, pero la fémina habló antes que él.

—Pues… como conocernos mucho, la verdad es que no —mintió —, aunque nos hemos visto un par de veces, ¿cierto?

—Sí, un par de veces —respondió.

Juntó el entrecejo molesto por haber tenido que mentir, odiaba hacerlo… no obstante, debía considerar que ella ahora tenía una hija y probablemente un esposo, por lo que tal vez, no era adecuado que Darcy se enterara de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

—¿Cómo pasó? Cuéntenme, ¿dónde fue? ¿Cuándo?

—Fue algo sin importancia, hija… además, no vine aquí para hablar de eso.

—Me parece demasiado genial que mi profesor y mi mamá se conozcan —admitió emocionada —, creo que ya no van a expulsarme, ¿no?

—Darcy, déjanos a solas —solicitó Bruce.

La revoltosa estudiante asintió, pero antes de marcharse se acercó excesivamente a su madre.

—Invítalo a cenar, a casa —siseó guiñándole un ojo.

Amber no supo cómo interpretar eso realmente, así que forzó una sonrisa y se despidió de su única hija dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La de apellido Lewis se alejó del lugar más contenta de lo que hubiese imaginado.

* * *

><p>La descendiente de los Carter, no daba crédito a lo que su amiga acaba de confesarle, se llevó ambas manos a su cabellera rubia y agitó los mechones lacios con histerismo.<p>

—Es imposible, tú no… no pudiste estar ahí —chilló dramáticamente.

Sigyn la hizo callar posando la palma de su mano encima de su boca.

—Shhh… cállate —quitó su extremidad de ahí, al tiempo en que Sharon se cubría por sí misma—. Sí, estuve con ellos, pero no me descubrieron, a diferencia de los demás, logré esconderme a tiempo y… nadie me vio.

—No lo puedo creer. Dime que es mentira —su amiga de risos negó.

—No, no es mentira, ¿por qué crees que no puedo controlar mi desasosiego?

Loki continuaba escuchando minuciosamente todo lo que esas dos conversaban, si tan sólo supieran que en esos precisos instantes su secreta charla estaba siendo grabada, de seguro morirían de un colapso nervioso ahí mismo. El joven echó un vistazo al sitio en donde se encontraba escondida la grabadora de voz, y no pudo evitar formar un gesto siniestro, al final, conseguir información para el estúpido director fue más fácil de lo que esperó.

—La sola idea de pensar en que alguien llegase a saber esto, me pone la piel de gallina —prosiguió la implicada en los hechos —, ¿te puedes imaginar, qué sucedería si se entera el tirano de Fury?

—Te expulsa en menos de un pestañeo —fue la inmediata contestación de Sharon.

—Exacto, por eso debes guardar este secreto, es más, tienes que llevártelo a la tumba.

El infiltrado se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una carcajada, pobre rubia ilusa, más pronto de lo que ella imaginaba la verdad saldría a la luz, lo que sería un triunfo para él, eso significaba que habría una chica superficial y tonta menos que soportar.

—Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad —mencionó la de orbes marrones.

—No, eso jamás sucederá… —Sigyn le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya —. Sharon, amiga, yo… prometo decirte todo, pero jamás, jamás debes contárselo a nadie, ¿entiendes?

La linda muchachita comenzó a describir detalle por detalle lo que había ocurrido, el hijo menor de Frigga nunca pensó que el _suceso tan grave_ del que hablaba Fury fuese _eso_ que Sigyn estaba narrando, bueno, quizás lo había intuido, por algo la preparatoria ahora estaba dividida precisamente por sexos. De todas maneras a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo las personas involucradas con ese grupo de alumnos, pero a Nick Fury sí, y mucho.

* * *

><p>—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Espetó Steve. Muy pocas cosas lo alteraban, pero esta situación ya había sobrepasado el límite de su autocontrol.<p>

—Haz lo que te digo antes de que sea tarde.

—¡No papá! No lo haré, no pediré perdón por algo que no he hecho.

Nick Fury dio por terminada su charla telefónica, colgó y regresó su atención hacia los miembros de la familia Rogers. Analizó visualmente al rubio, no aparentaba sentirse culpable, de hecho, se veía cabreado a más no poder, pero los argumentos de Clint postulándolo como el principal de los sospechosos eran bastante convincentes, y cabía destacar que, Steve en ningún momento negó haber estado en la escuela esa noche.

Apoyó sus manos en la mesa mirando atentamente al joven.

—Y bien, Rogers… ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa? —Quiso saber antes de dar por terminada la conversación.

—No, señor Fury —Joseph descendió la mirada con decepción —. Lamentablemente ya le dije todo lo que debía decir, ahora… si usted no me cree, qué lástima, es un resultado bastante malo para mí, y es evidente que ya tomó una decisión.

—No tenemos que adelantarnos a nada, muchacho… por algo estoy conversando contigo, porque llegué a creer en la mínima posibilidad de que pudieras demostrar ser inocente, pero por lo visto, no es el caso. Sin embargo, estaría dispuesto a que juntos halláramos una forma de revertir los errores.

—¿Cuál sería esa forma? —Intervino el conserje —, Steve está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de solucionar lo que hizo.

Y ahí, una vez más estaba presente lo que le dolía a Steve, que su padre no tuviera orgullo, y peor aún, que impusiera eso sobre su propio hijo, que fuese capaz de humillarse por algo que no le correspondía acarrear.

El director se levantó de su cómoda silla de cuero y se aproximó a los otros dos ocupantes de la estancia.

—Todos cometemos errores, eso lo tengo claro. El punto es, que mi teoría se basa en que alguien te obligó a hacer ese rayado, a lo que quiero llegar diciendo esto, es que… llevas muy poco tiempo asistiendo a clases aquí como para comprometerte con alguna causa que te lleve a cometer una estupidez como la que está en la pared.

Steve sabía muy bien el rumbo al cual estaban llegando las palabras de ese señor. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo es que una persona maravillosa como Natasha, podía estar rodeada por personas tan turbias como lo eran su novio Clint y su tío.

—Si tú me dieras los nombres de quienes te instigaron a realizar esa barbaridad, quizás podríamos entrar a conversar en otros términos —agregó Fury.

—¿Cómo quiere que se lo repita, director? Yo no he hecho nada —comenzó a caminar decido hacia la salida, su padre quiso detenerlo, pero Steve se zafó de su agarre con facilidad —, y si hubiese hecho algo, jamás acusaría a mis compañeros, hay algo que se llama lealtad.

—¡Steve!

—No te preocupes, papá… voy a estar bien.

Sin decir nada más y dejando bajo un profundo silencio dicha habitación, el joven salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Justo en ese momento, Clint Barton parecía dirigirse hacia la oficina del tío de la pelirroja, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y por el semblante enrabiado de Steve, el representante de los estudiantes asumió que su plan no había sido un fracaso. El rubio no mencionó nada, tan sólo continuó caminando, pronto tendría la oportunidad perfecta para solucionar sus problemas con ese sujeto, por ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto del próximo capítulo... <strong>_

Luego de haber comprado uno de esos sabrosos productos, Pepper recibía tranquilamente el cambio en monedas que el vendedor de chocolates le estaba entregando, pero de pronto, un fuerte choque sobre su espalda interrumpió su tranquilidad provocando que el delicioso bocadillo fuese a parar directamente al piso. La rubia se giró de inmediato y con un semblante nada simpático miró a quien le había empujado, si su memoria no fallaba… ese chico era Tony Stark, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con él, pese a haber estado en su mansión hace unos días. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la estaba mirando de esa manera?

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Le preguntó a la defensiva.

—No —negó él de inmediato —, disculpa… es que me empujaron.

Pepper de inmediato cambió su expresión seria a una más relajada.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Respuesta a los reviews no registrados en FanFiction<strong>_

_**Pamela:**__ Linda peshosha jajajajajajaj te quiero un montón amiga, gracias por siempre leerme y comentar. Ya sabes…. Es como tradición dejar los fics en situaciones críticas jajajajajajaj_

_**Guest: **__Yo quiero saber tu nombre, jajajajaja gracias por las lindas palabritas que siempre me dedicas, así es, Fury fue bastante chismoso, aunque más bien estratega diría yo. Tal cual, Clint hará todo lo posible por cuidar su relación. Me tardé, pero te juro que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo y espero tenerlo para unos pocos días. Saludos cariñosos. _

_PD: No odien a Clint, él no es el malo de la historia :c jajajajajajaj _

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Abrazotes de oso.**_


	4. ¿Todo esto lo estás haciendo por celos?

_**N/A: Holaaaa mil gracias a las seis personas buena onda que comentaron el capítulo anterior, muchas caritas kawais para la simpática mabelen07 que siempre deja un review dándome su opinión, a Micaela que salió del anonimato jajajajaj (abajo está la respuesta a tu review linda), también agradezco a mi hermanita hermosa: Vidian, sin duda dejaste el review más que lindo de todo el universo, por supuesto al talentoso M Bidden, cuyos reviews siempre me hacen reír y le doy la bienvenida a Shade10White y a Andy123 más conocida como "La floja" XD Gracias a ustedes traigo este nuevo capítulo, el cual les dedico con mucho cariño. **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL© y creo que a Disney también (?) En fin, no pretendo lucrar con esto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

"_**¿Todo esto lo estás haciendo por celos?"**_

Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que la mujer que caminaba a su lado era la misma con la cual había compartido sus primeras incursiones románticas; pero eso no era lo que más sorprendía a Bruce Banner, habían otros aspectos que le tenían realmente intrigado y ante todo confundido… extremadamente confundido.

Miró el libro que llevaba en su mano, dentro de éste habían papeles que pertenecían al folder con los antecedentes de Darcy Lewis, los había cogido para tener una idea de cómo se llamaba la madre de ésta y también para estar al tanto de otros datos y antecedentes importantes de la alumna, sin embargo, ya no los necesitaba… conocía demasiado bien a la castaña que tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás nunca la conoció como creyó hacerlo.

El profesor se detuvo frente a una puerta y rápidamente la abrió, con un gesto le indicó a Amber que entrara, no habían hablado desde que Darcy les dejó a solas, lo que hacía que el extenso silencio se tornase a cada segundo más insoportable. La fémina ingresó al pequeño cuarto siendo seguida por Bruce, quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta para que estuvieran tranquilos.

Sin decirle nada, tomó asiento en la sencilla silla tras su escritorio y colocó las hojas sobre la superficie lisa. Amber arqueó una ceja, aunque ya creía saber a dónde quería llegar Bruce con todo eso, se quedó parada en su lugar mirándolo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero él sólo soltó una leve carcajada socarrona en respuesta.

—Así que, ¿Amber Stone…? —musitó escéptico, se quitó los lentes ópticos enseriando el semblante en su rostro — ¿qué hay de Betty Ross?

La pregunta le incomodó notoriamente, de hace muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba su verdadero nombre, curvó sus labios con desagrado, no le agradaba platicar sobre el pasado.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de eso, vine como apoderada de mi hija, supongo que es de ella de quien deberíamos charlar, ¿no? —Bruce no respondió, se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente, la mujer suspiró con agobio y procedió a sentarse frente a él —. No te sientas mal por lo que dije hace un rato en frente a Darcy, disculpa, Bruce, pero esto es algo muy sorpresivo para mí.

—¿Crees que para mí no lo es? —Refutó—, también ha sido muy sorpresivo volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, y mucho más como la madre de una de mis alumnas.

—Sé que esto es muy incómodo, pero somos adultos… podremos manejar esta situación.

Bruce no pensaba exactamente igual, estaba sintiendo muchas cosas tan sólo recordando lo que habían vivido juntos.

—¿Estás… casada? —Inquirió. Ella negó con la cabeza —, dime la verdad…

Entornó los ojos ante la insistencia de su ex – novio, comenzaba a enfadarse.

—No tengo motivo alguno para mentirte. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola, pero eso es algo que no viene al caso y… no tiene nada que ver contigo, te lo aseguro.

—Entonces te felicito por haber superado tan fácilmente lo nuestro.

El reciente comentario del docente sacó una chispa de rabia en los orbes azules de la anteriormente conocida como Betty. Sabía bien que si él le estaba soltando todos esos comentarios irónicos era porque nunca le dio una oportunidad para conversar sobre ello, pues cuando se alejó de Bruce, ni siquiera se despidió, y entendía que existían muchas cosas que él se guardó durante todos esos años. No obstante, ese no era el mejor sitio ni momento para tocar aquel tópico.

—Por favor, Banner… este no es minuto para que tengamos una conversación de esa índole —se puso de pie, era mejor que saliera de ahí antes de que la situación se escapase de sus manos —. Es tarde, y debo regresar a mi trabajo. En cuanto a Darcy, verás… ella es un poco arrebatada, pero te darás cuenta de que es muy inteligente y una excelente muchacha, sólo necesita que la escuchen.

Estaba por irse, pero la voz del experto en ciencias la detuvo.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar aún, Betty…

—No —negó con la cabeza decidida —. Este no es un reencuentro ni nada que se le parezca, y por favor… a Darcy mantenla al margen, no quiero que se entere de lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—No has cambiado nada… siempre dices la última palabra, ¿verdad?

—Adiós, Bruce —articuló secamente.

Esta vez él no hizo nada por detenerla, pero se quedó con la cabeza repleta de interrogantes, quizás no sería hoy, ni mañana, pero Betty Ross le iba a responder todas las dudas junto a las cuales le abandonó hace veinte años.

* * *

><p>Las amigas rubias, habían salido hace escasos segundos del baño púbico femenino de la preparatoria, sin embargo, Sharon continuaba perpleja por toda la información recibida, y Sigyn se vio en obligación de intentar hacerla reaccionar antes de que entraran a su próxima clase. La tomó por los hombros en tanto la miraba con seriedad.<p>

—Sharon, no debes decir nada ¿entiendes? —la mencionada asintió —. Si llegas a abrir la boca, me van a expulsar, y si no reaccionas de tu estado de shock, la gente comenzará a sospechar y….

—Está bien, ya entendí. Tranquila, soy tu cómplice ahora.

Sigyn le dedicó una sonrisa tierna al tiempo en que decidía abrazarla, justo en el instante en que la de cabellera rizada la envolvía en sus brazos, Sharon pudo ver con claridad como Loki salía disimuladamente del baño de las chicas, ahogó un grito y de inmediato apartó a Sigyn de la vista del hermano menor de Thor, quien no se percató de que ellas estaban ahí.

Su amiga le miró interrogante, no entendía por qué de pronto la de apellido Carter la estaba ocultando tras el muro más cercano que encontró.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó divertida, pero borró su sonrisa en cuanto advirtió el rostro pálido de su compañera.

—Aca-acabo de… de ver a Loki saliendo del baño de nosotras —tartamudeó

—¿A quién? ¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó horrorizada.

Loki comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente, sin tener consciencia de que las muchachitas aún continuaban rondando cerca de ese lugar, un error que pagaría con creces, pero de momento, él caminaba triunfante pensando que todo iba marchando a la perfección.

Y, como caído del cielo, o del mismo infierno para ambas rubias, en el pasillo, caminando distraído, apareció Nick Fury. Loki de inmediato se le aproximó, debía darle la información pronto, mientras más rápido hablase con el director, más temprano se rompería la especie de acuerdo que había pactado con él.

—Director —le llamó Loki, el aludido le miró —. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle…

Sigyn sintió que en cualquier momento se caería al suelo, _maldición_… ahora sí que estaba acabada, sus posibilidades de salir victoriosa de ese embrollo eran técnicamente nulas. Maldijo al engreído hijo de la orientadora estudiantil, ¿por qué de todos los estudiantes de la escuela esto tenía que precisamente sucederle a ella? Y ¿qué rayos ganaba Loki delatándola?

Se llevó una mano a la frente pensando en qué hacer.

—Le contará —aseguró Sharon asustada.

—Ese comentario es muy alentador de tu parte—masculló con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Luego de ser expulsado por el propio director de la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clases a recoger sus pertenencias, más tarde se encargaría de desocupar el casillero que le habían asignado. Lamentaba en profundidad lo que acababa de suceder, sobre todo por su padre.<p>

Cuando Tony Stark y varios de sus compañeros vieron lo que estaba haciendo, no titubearon en preguntarle qué había sucedido y para qué el director le había llamado a su oficina, el rubio les relató todo con lujo de detalles, haciendo énfasis en que lo estaban culpando de algo que no había hecho, alguna de las chicas del décimo grado también se enteraron y se dirigieron al salón de los varones sin importar que el inspector Coulson les reprochase su actuar. La mayoría creía en la inocencia de Rogers, pese a llevar poco tiempo conociéndolo, consideraban que era muy injusto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Steve se colgó la mochila en su hombro, jamás pensó que su estadía en ese bachillerato fuese tan corta.

La pelirroja le miró con nostalgia, no quería que se fuera, mucho menos de esa manera, no merecía el trato que se le estaba dando y no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados frente a esa injusticia, pero debía pensar bien antes de actuar.

—No puedo creer que mi tío haya hecho esto —manifestó Natasha pensando en voz alta. Tony, que estaba a su lado también decidió intervenir.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta lo que hicieron en la oficina de Fury. ¡Vamos, se lo merecía! Aunque yo habría dibujado _algo viril_ que completase ese mensaje… de todos modos, Rogers junior, si es que hiciste eso, quiero que sepas que tienes mis respetos.

—Chicos —Steve retomó la palabra—, quiero que les quede claro que yo no hice nada.

—¿Entonces por qué te están echando? —Intervino Jane, con gesto preocupado.

—Porque el señor Fury cree que fui yo y fin de la historia.

Varias exclamaciones en contra del director se manifestaron. Era muy vil lo que le estaban haciendo a Steve y nadie podía ignorarlo.

—Yo creo que el señor Fury se está percatando de que la situación se le puede ir de las manos —meditó el hijo de Joseph —, y bueno… alguien tenía que pagar las consecuencias —. Finalizó apuntándose así mismo.

Darcy exclamó un chillido de frustración guiando las manos hacia su cabeza, revoloteó unos mechones castaños de su ondulado y largo cabello con afán de tranquilizarse un poco. Le dolía presenciar injusticias, pero más le dolía no poder hacer absolutamente nada y quedarse atrapada por la impotencia.

—Pero… ¿por qué tú? —Farfulló enrabiada —, disculpa Nat, pero tu tío es una mier…

Las palabras de Darcy fueron interrumpidas por la fulminante mirada que Romanoff le otorgó. Prefirió silenciarse a tener una discusión con su amiga al respecto, el director era despreciable la mayoría del tiempo, pero seguía siendo el tío de su compañera a final de cuentas.

Steve cogió su chaqueta, debía irse pronto antes de que le resultase más complejo distanciarse de Natasha. Porque si había algo que extrañaría de ese lugar, definitivamente serían eso agradables momentos que compartió junto a ella.

—De todas maneras —los miró a todos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero se detuvo específicamente en los orbes verdes de Natasha —, me hubiese encantado conocerles más.

La sobrina de Fury le devolvió la mirada, pero ningún vocablo salió de su boca, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para decir algo. Esta vez el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula, pero Thor no se lo permitió y fue por él impidiendo que continuara con su camino.

—Hey, detente amigo… —posó su mano en el hombro de Steve y se posicionaron juntos en medio del cuadrado salón de clases —. Compañeros, no podemos permitir que esto pase.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el hijo de Odín, éste prosiguió con sus palabras.

—Lo que le sucedió a Steve, le puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros. Si lo defendemos, en el fondo nos estamos defendiendo a nosotros mismos…

Jane Foster posó sus ojos almendrados sobre la figura de ese atractivo rubio, se preguntó por qué no había fijado antes su atención en Thor, pues además de ser indiscutiblemente guapo, tenía un fuerte espíritu por la justicia y el compañerismo, algo que ella compartía sinceramente.

—Sé que lo de la reja y la separación no lo podemos solucionar ahora —continuó Thor —, pero tampoco podemos abandonar a uno más de los nuestros, Steve nos necesita y debemos unir fuerzas para ayudarle.

Le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda luego de finalizar su discurso, si Steve no tuviese una estatura considerable, probablemente hubiese terminado tirado en el piso a causa del brusco, pero reconfortante gesto de su compañero, sonrió agradecido por el gran apoyo que todos le estaban otorgando. Los demás aplaudieron entusiasmados, no dejarían que en esta ocasión Fury se saliera con la suya.

Entre medio de la ovación, Jane alzó su mano pidiendo ser oída.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo con Thor —manifestó, formando una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Sif frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como esa tipa estaba viendo a su novio, era evidente que intentaba coquetearle.

—También estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Pepper.

Clint se adentró al salón, en cuanto Natasha advirtió su presencia, corrió hacia él y lo tomó por el brazo.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que sucedió con Steve?

—Sí, de algo me enteré —respondió calmadamente —, ¿por qué?

—Porque como representante de nuestros derechos, tienes que hacer algo, Clint… es muy injusto lo que está pasando. Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para gestionar una solución, pero no permitas que Steve se vaya de esta manera.

El de apellido Rogers no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa mordaz ante las inocentes palabras de Natasha, pues él estaba más que seguro de que Clint había sido quien lo posicionó como el sospechoso número uno.

Barton tuvo que reprimir la cólera que experimentó, la petición de su novia no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no obstante, y sin otra alternativa rió con cinismo y asintió en tanto la miraba.

* * *

><p>—¿Descubriste algo? —Preguntó Fury.<p>

Lo cierto era que precisamente en esos momentos, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ese asunto, debía planificar el calendario académico y asistir a una reunión, entre otras tantas tareas acordes a su cargo.

—Sí, es algo que a usted le interesa bastante —contestó Loki.

—Mira chico, si es con respecto a quien hizo el rayado en mi despacho, ya sé quién fue…

Al joven le sorprendió oír eso, no creía que Fury pudiera descubrir al culpable tan pronto, pero al parecer lo había subestimado. En fin, no le importaba saber quién era el responsable de rayar la oficina, sólo deseaba entregarle la grabación y recibir información de su interés a cambio.

—No —negó con la cabeza —, no se trata de lo del rayado, pero es un tema tan delicado como ese.

—Loki, tengo una reunión muy importante ahora —miró su reloj y al instante se alarmó, estaba muy retrasado —. Hagamos lo siguiente, cuando salgas de clases, ve a mi oficina, te estaré esperando.

—Está bien —aceptó el joven.

Sigyn sintió que su pecho era presionado angustiosamente, su sentencia estaba firmada, no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertir los fatídicos resultados que arrojaría esa charla entre Fury y Loki…

El tío de Natasha se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo una reunión que personalmente debía monitorear, y el estudiante por su parte orientó sus pasos hacia su respectivo salón de clases. Las chicas observaron todo en silencio y con expresión de horror.

—Estoy muerta, Sharon ¡Muerta! Van a expulsarme, maldición, van a expulsarme…

* * *

><p>No pretendía ayudar a Rogers, pero Natasha tenía razón, como representante de todos los alumnos de la preparatoria, simplemente no podía ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo con Steve, hacer caso omiso, esta vez no era una alternativa que estuviera a su disposición.<p>

Clint rodó los ojos, hace más de cinco minutos que estaba esperando que la multitud de estudiantes se quedase en silencio, pero era evidente que sus compañeros no querían detener sus diálogos, Barton deseaba comunicarles lo que tenía en mente, pero para eso necesitaba que lo escuchasen con atención.

—¡Silencio por favor! —Gritó el castaño, y automáticamente se ganó la atención de los presentes —. Sé que están sorprendidos por lo que pasó, pero tengamos en cuenta que eso que hicieron en la oficina del señor Fury es muy grave.

—No importa lo grave que sea —replicó la pelirroja—, el punto es que todos sabemos y confiamos en que Steve no lo hizo.

Su novio prefirió fingir que no había escuchado eso.

—Hey, Clint… —le llamó Thor —, ¿no crees que esta situación ya sobrepasó el límite? No podemos permitir que nos sigan pisoteando. No debemos aceptar vivir reprimidos y amenazados todo el tiempo.

Darcy fue la primera en aplaudir, luego la mayoría se le fue sumando, las palabras de ese simpático rubio eran muy ciertas, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Miró de medio lado a Jane, únicamente para descubrirla infraganti babeando por el mayor de los Odinson. Tomó como nota mental molestarla con eso más tarde, aunque no la culpaba, esos hermanos eran bastante guapos, aunque lo que Loki tenía de atractivo, también lo tenía de pedante.

—Bien, bien —habló Barton, al tiempo en que hacía un gesto con sus manos para que se calmaran —. Pondré en marcha un plan junto a los demás estudiantes de la asociación, pero no les prometo nada… de todos modos haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudar a Steve.

Natasha sonrió contenta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja, Clint la sostuvo por la cintura y Steve apartó la mirada, prefería no ver lo que vendría a continuación.

—Sé que lo vas a lograr —pronunció con sinceridad.

Redujo la mínima distancia que los separaba y se apoderó de sus labios siendo correspondida al instante. Varios exclamaron expresiones de ternura presenciando el beso de la pareja más conocida de la escuela.

Steve no le creía nada, incluso le provocaban nauseas tanta hipocresía de parte de Clint.

—¿Se puede saber, qué significa esto?

La reconocida voz de Phil Coulson hizo que instantáneamente todos los estudiantes bufaran con indiferencia. El castaño se apartó de Natasha mientras que otras parejas hicieron lo mismo.

—Acaso… ¿están conspirando? ¿Contra quién?

El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió, nada que no esperase realmente. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su celular y al instante lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir.

—Ya se terminó el receso, por lo tanto, todos deberían estar ya en sus salas de clases.

Tony se arrimó hacia el inspector y como si de un amigo se tratase, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Phil.

—¿Por qué eres tan aburrido, _Coulsi_? —El mencionado le miró de soslayo.

—Si no quiere tener que asistir a clases extraordinarias de reforzamiento el día sábado, le recomiendo que se aleje ahora mismo, Stark.

* * *

><p>Steve odiaba con toda su alma ver triste a su padre, en parte sentía culpabilidad por no haber hecho lo que él le pidió, pero sinceramente no se arrepentía, como decía la popular frase <em>"quien nada hace, nada teme"<em> y él confiaría en eso; aunque de momento no le sirviera de mucho.

Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su padre, Joseph mantenía la cabeza gacha. Ambos integrantes de la familia Rogers se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria, lugar por donde también salían de la escuela, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a realizar Steve en breves segundos, irse de allí.

—No te pongas triste…

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté, hijo? —Refutó en fonación baja, movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Bueno, quizás este lugar nunca fue para mí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es subir ese ánimo y volver al trabajo, yo estaré bien, ya te lo dije… así que no te preocupes.

Sus ojos azules se focalizaron en la figura de cierta pelirroja que caminaba en dirección hacia ellos, Natasha llegó al lugar en donde estaban y les sonrió levemente.

—Steve, yo…

—Señorita Romanoff —le interrumpió el mayor, Nat le miró —, por favor… hable con su tío.

—No, no la metas en esto, papá.

Lo último que deseaba Steve era inmiscuir a la pelirroja en sus problemas, ella no tenía motivos para verse involucrada en ese desagradable asunto. Sin embargo, el rubio había notado a Natasha muy incómoda respecto al tema.

—Descuida, Steve, tu papá tiene razón —se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía avergonzada y no precisamente por las actitudes de Fury, suspiró y retomó la palabra —. Lo importante es hacer entender a mi tío de que Steve no hizo ese rayado, además contamos con el apoyo de Clint y la asociación estudiantil, ellos se comprometieron a ayudar.

—Siempre he creído que el muchacho Barton es buena persona —dijo el conserje —, él averiguará lo que realmente sucedió. Te ayudará, Steve.

Su hijo asintió en silencio, pero en el fondo, no creía en nada de lo que Clint prometía hacer, aunque claro, obviamente no diría lo que pensaba de él en frente de Natasha.

—Estuvimos hablando —continuó Joseph —, me preguntó quién había estado aquí anoche.

Y esa era toda la confirmación que Steve estuvo esperando escuchar, al fin podía decir con certeza que Clint era quien le había acusado ante Fury, miró a Natasha y por el gesto de ésta, comprendió que ella también había legado a la misma conclusión.

La muchacha se aclaró la garganta, y se removió incómoda, no podía creer que Clint, su novio, la persona en que más confiaba hubiese hecho algo tan bajo. Sin embargo, disimuló su reacción, pues el señor Rogers no parecía haber caído en cuenta de la mala acción cometida por el castaño.

—Usted, ¿qué le dijo? —Averiguó la joven arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Que solamente había estado yo, como es habitual. ¡Ah! Y también le mencioné que Steve vino a visitarme, pero que se fue rápidamente.

Sorprendida, la sobrina del director separó sus labios mientras sopesaba la información recibida.

—O sea… —se acomodó un mechón rojizo tras la oreja —, o sea que Clint se enteró de que Steve estuvo aquí.

—Así es, pero él también sabe que mi hijo es incapaz de hacer algo así, por eso lo ayudará, ¿verdad?

La muchacha asintió ante la inocencia del padre de Steve, prefería que él continuase pensando así, le dedicó una mirada sería a su compañero y éste se la devolvió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Natasha tenía muy claro lo que haría a continuación, así que se devolvió en sus pasos y fue directamente hacia el salón en donde estaba su novio.

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre se manifestó y con eso todos se aliviaron, las clases habían finalizado, por lo menos durante ese día. En el salón de los varones, los muchachos rápidamente se pusieron de pie, ni siquiera esperaron a que Odín les indicara que podían salir, pero él se encontraba tan agotado como ellos después de aquella clase de geometría, así que no les reprochó absolutamente nada, sólo se despidió de sus hijos y se encaminó hacia el despacho de los maestros.<p>

Tony se colocó su chaqueta y tomó los libros que fingió haber estado usando en la reciente clase, porque siendo sincero; no había escrito ni siquiera el título de la materia que estaban viendo. James, su compañero de pupitre, guardó sus pertenencias dentro de un bolso en tanto se apresuraba.

—Rápido, deja estas cosas en los casilleros pronto, y recuerda que debes contactar a la gente que asistirá —susurró Tony.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó su amigo.

Una vez estuvo listo, recibió los libros del adinerado adolescente y también las llaves de su casillero.

—Quiero que sea como la isla de la fantasía, ¿entendido? —el chico de apellido Rhodes soltó una risa por lo bajo —. Espérame en donde siempre — le indicó.

—¿Orgía el día miércoles? Podrías esperar hasta el viernes al menos —habló Thor, en tanto se disponía a irse.

Tony prefirió no responder, tal vez no se iba a una fiesta de esa calaña, pero tampoco era un panorama muy distinto, sin embargo prefería ser discreto, porque ese era un plan que incluía exclusivamente a su amigo James y a él, no era nada personal en contra del rubio musculoso, es sólo que los cupos de esa fiesta eran reducidos. Además, Loki aún continuaba en la estancia y no era recomendable hablar de esa clase de asuntos frente a él.

—Cierra la boca y ve a complacer a tu novia, Shakespeare… debe estar deseosa.

Thor rió ante ese estúpido apodo que el hijo de Howard Stark le había dado, pues el año pasado, había tenido como actividad, relatar las biografías de Dioses nórdicos vistiéndose como ellos, pero en cuanto Tony le vio con su disfraz, de inmediato se burló diciéndole que se parecía al destacado dramaturgo y que esa capa que estaba usando era similar a las cortinas de su madre… y como consecuencia de ello, toda la prepa se rió de él durante una semana completa.

—Loki…

El aludido suspiró, estaba leyendo y odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando lo hacía, más aun cuando la persona implicada era su hermano. Entornó los ojos y luego le miró

—¿Tomarás el autobús? ¿O… te irás junto a mamá y Pepper o caminarás conmigo y Sif?

—Ninguna de las anteriores, tengo asuntos que resolver.

Thor no realizó más preguntas y no insistió en el tema, sencillamente salió del salón junto a Tony, su hermano era muy extraño y prefería no indagar de más en sus asuntos personales.

Sigyn, quien había estado esperando a que Loki saliera del aula de estudio, se aproximó hacia la puerta al notar que éste se encontraba a solas allí, lo que resultaba aún más conveniente para sus planes. Entró en el sitio cerrando la puerta en el proceso, el de orbes verdes oyó la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente levantó su vista para encontrarse con la rubia, dejó su lectura a un lado mientras arqueaba una ceja y se preguntaba ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

—Hola —le saludó sonriendo.

Loki no respondió y los nervios de la muchacha aumentaron al triple, sin mencionar que la estaba mirando fijamente sin articular ningún monosílabo. Tragó saliva, los ojos de ese chico eran realmente intimidantes y también muy verdes… llamativamente verdes y contrastaban perfectamente bien con su cabellera oscura, sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose estúpida, ese no era momento para fijarse en esos detalles.

Al parecer tendría que recurrir al plan más radical.

—Lamento molestarte, pero es que… necesito hablar contigo.

Vio con desconcierto como el muchacho se ponía en pie y tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a salir.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó indignada —, en verdad debo platicarte de algo importante.

¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Cualquier tipo de la escuela daría lo que fuera por tener oportunidad de cruzar alguna palabra con ella. Loki se volteó y posó sus pupilas una vez más en Sigyn.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo ahora, debo reunirme con un amigo que se llama "_no me interesa_" y se apellida "_en lo más mínimo_"

La joven abrió su boca ofendida. El muchacho no le dio importancia a su reacción y posó la mano en el picaporte con claras intenciones de largarse, pero la de caballera rizada se lo imposibilitó colándose en medio del pequeño espacio que separaba a la puerta del cuerpo de Loki.

Claramente él no esperó ese atrevido movimiento, habían quedado demasiado cerca para su gusto, así que retrocedió un paso ante la violación de su espacio personal.

—Sé que te sonará extraño, pero ya no puedo seguir guardándome esto.

¿De qué estaba hablando esa loca?

—Mira… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —formó una mueca indignada ante la pregunta.

¿En serio? ¿En serio no sabía su nombre? ¡Por Dios! Era una de las chicas más populares de toda la maldita escuela ¿y el tipo antisocial del bachillerato no la conocía?

—Sigyn —masculló mortificada.

—De acuerdo, Sigyn, escucha… no te conozco, ni tú a mí, así que hagamos como que este precario intercambio de palabras nunca ocurrió. Estoy apresurado y me estás estorbando, ¿serías tan amable de apartarte de la puerta por favor?

—Te equivocas, yo a ti sí te conozco —Loki soltó al aire con pesadez, esa chica comenzaba a exasperarlo en serio —. ¿Y sabes por qué te conozco? Pues porque me gustas desde que ingresé a esta escuela.

Soltó un sonoro bufido ante esa patética declaración, pero antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Sigyn atrapó su rostro con ambas manos para impulsivamente proceder a besarle los labios.

* * *

><p>—Yo también te extrañé mucho hoy —admitió Thor tomando una de las manos de su novia. Sif en cuanto lo vio, corrió a sus brazos diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado.<p>

Juntos atravesaron las enormes puertas dobles de la preparatoria y salieron de ésta en dirección a las calles. Un poco más atrás venía Tony atosigando a Sharon, siempre la molestaba y ese día no podía ser la excepción. La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a que lo mirase de frente.

—Yo igual te eché de menos… —enunció en tanto imitaba el mismo tono de voz de Thor.

—¡No es cierto! —Voceó ella.

Sabía que como siempre, Stark le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Pero esta vez hablo en serio, créeme… —insistió, quien valía su fama de playboy millonario —. Sobre todo en la clase de geometría correspondiente al día de hoy — añadió.

Eso le pareció muy extraño, la de apellido Carter alzó ambas cejas sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué me extrañaste en esa clase?

Tony se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, pero por la expresión indignada y las mejillas sonrojadas de Sharon de seguro no se trató de algo digno de sentirse valorada.

—¡Eres un puerco! —Chilló al tiempo en que lo empujaba con fuerza y se distanciaba ofuscada de ahí.

El futuro dueño de las industrias Stark victima del empujón, colisionó su espalda con la de otra persona, se giró para ver a quién había golpeado accidentalmente y se sintió bastante torpe al percatarse de que se trataba de una chica, ésta le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, pero Tony no le dio mayor importancia a eso, tan sólo se quedó inmóvil contemplando a su compañera, pues nunca antes la había mirado tan de cerca.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creer que Clint hubiese culpado a Steve sin contar con las suficientes pruebas para hacerlo, porque al menos ella, estaba muy segura de que el rubio era absolutamente inocente y, no se merecía haber sido expulsado de esa forma.<p>

Comenzó a cuestionarse si es que había dado motivos suficientes como para que Clint experimentara tantos celos y llegase a actuar a tal extremo, pero no encontraba puntos en su contra, porque procuraba ser muy cuidadosa cada vez que conversaba con Rogers a solas. Definitivamente no entendía las razones que habían llevado al castaño a cometer esa bajeza.

Barton vio a su chica apoyada en el barandal de la escalera, sonrió con amplitud, pues no esperaba que la pelirroja fuese a buscarlo hasta el tercer piso, lugar en donde estaba su actual sala de clases, sin dudarlo, Clint comenzó a acercarse. Ella no le regresó el gesto risueño como normalmente solía hacer, el representante del alumnado se detuvo en frente a Natasha, iba a besarla, pero ésta lo rechazó formando un gesto duro en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No, no quiero que me acompañes a ninguna parte, Clint —frunció el entrecejo sin entender el enfado de la joven —. Quiero que me respondas algo y por favor dime la verdad.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó turbado.

—¿Fuiste tú quien acusó a Steve por lo que pasó en la oficina de mi tío?

La pregunta fue como un golpe directo a su estómago, pero Clint no demostró que aquello le afectó, le dio la espalda y soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —Cuestionó, al tiempo en que regresaba su vista hacia ella.

La pelirroja lo pulverizó con su mirada.

—¡No me mientas, odio que lo hagas! Sé que estuviste haciendo averiguaciones para mi tío y ¡claro! Como te enteraste que Steve había estado aquí esa noche, fuiste corriendo a contárselo…

—¡Está bien! —la interrumpió abatido —. Sí, tienes razón, yo fui quien acusó a Rogers con Fury, ¿estás contenta ahora?

Al menos había tenido el valor suficiente para reconocerlo, pero eso no quitaba la desilusión que Natasha sentía ante la confirmación de su mal actuar. Varios de los compañeros de Clint observaron como la pareja discutía a viva voz, pero se alejaron rápidamente en cuanto recibieron una penetrante y nada amistosa mirada provenir del presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

—Nat, debes admitir que no existían más posibilidades de que el culpable fuera otra persona, y aunque no lo creas, no me agradó ver a Steve en medio de todo eso.

—Él no ha hecho nada, Clint…

—¡¿Y por qué diablos lo defiendes tanto?! —Espetó, perdiendo por completo la poca calma que le estaba quedando —, ¿acaso de repente te hiciste tan cercana con él?

La muchacha miró hacia el suelo formando una sonrisa nerviosa. Y es que realmente esas eran preguntas que incluso a ella misma le costaba trabajo responder, pero ese no era el tema que estaban abordando en ese minuto.

—Me mentiste, Barton… ¡Me mentiste delante de todo el mundo! Tú mismo lo acusaste de haber hecho ese rayado, ¿cómo se supone que le ibas a ayudar entonces? ¿En qué estás pensando, Clint?

Esta vez el chico sonrió con sorna.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Nat? Tú también me mentiste, ese día que nos reunimos en casa de Tony, me dijiste que después de eso te habías ido a tu casa, ¿verdad? ¡Pero no me dijiste que te habías ido junto a Rogers! —Le increpó.

—Y… ¿todo esto lo estás haciendo por celos? —Sonrió incrédula—, no puedo creerlo…

—¿Qué, qué es lo que no puedes creer?

—Que no me conozcas, que no confíes en mí. ¡Que seas capaz de hacer que expulsen a uno de nuestros compañeros por esto! ¿Sabes todo el daño que estás provocando? ¡Además, si quiero estar con otro, ya sea Steve, Thor, Loki, Tony o quien se te cruce por la mente, te lo voy a decir en la cara! Es mucho más fácil.

Se alejó de ahí sumamente furiosa, Clint pasó una mano por su rostro procurando calmarse un poco. Pese a que esa no era la primera discusión que tenían, sin duda era la más fuerte durante todo lo que llevaban de noviazgo, y no podía culpar precisamente a Steve, era su desconfianza lo que a final de cuentas estaba matando su relación con Natasha.

Tenía que hallar alguna forma de solucionar el daño que había hecho, mas no ahora, de momento, debía esperar a que las aguas se calmasen.

* * *

><p>Antes de dar por finalizada su jornada laboral, Phil Coulson realizaba una rutinaria revisión en los salones de clases. Transitaba calmadamente por el último pasillo del establecimiento, casi todos los estudiantes se habían marchado, así que se debatió internamente si era necesario revisar las aulas o no… pero al final optó por hacerlo, no quería arriesgarse a que un suceso como el del año pasado volviera a ocurrir.<p>

Justo cuando se disponía a cumplir con su deber, la alumna Carter apareció desde la escalera trayendo encima un semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Emm… yo estaba esperando a Sigyn —se justificó de inmediato —, me dijo que charlaría unos momentos con Loki, pero desde hace bastante que no la veo.

—Lo más probable es que ellos se hayan ido —razonó el inspector —, y usted debería hacer lo mismo, Carter.

Sin esperar a que la chica le respondiera, se adentró por la primera puerta a su derecha, Sharon y él abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escena con la cual se encontraron en el salón de los varones del décimo grado.

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! —Vociferó escandalizado al ver como esa joven besaba al hijo de la consejera Frigga.

Loki posó ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia y la alejó de inmediato, pero eso no fue suficiente para sacársela de encima, ella lo abrazó por la cintura apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del muchacho, quien por cierto, estaba tan perplejo como Coulson con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que ella le dedicó supo que acababa de caer sucumbido ante una trampa.

—Saben perfectamente bien que está estrictamente prohibido manifestar esa… esa clase de acciones.

—¡No, no se confunda inspector! Esto no es lo que cree que es, yo no quería hacerlo, ella…

La palma de la mano de Sigyn se posó sobre su boca haciéndolo callar automáticamente.

—Tranquilo, cariño, yo se lo explicaré —habló la chica.

¿Cariño? El muchacho rodó los ojos pensando en el embrollo en el que esa arpía acababa de meterlo. Se maldijo internamente… No podía permitirse tropezar en equivocaciones de ese nivel ¿cómo diablos había llegado a cometer semejante error?

—Lo que pasa es que, él no quería caer en esto, ni tampoco yo, pero… —el único adulto ocupante de la estancia la miraba con atención al igual que su amiga —, no es la primera vez que nos sucede…

El hermano menor de Thor intentó zafarse de la mano femenina, esa desquiciada estaba a segundos de decir una calumnia y no iba a permitirlo, pero quitársela de encima no era tan fácil como parecía.

—Cada vez que nos vemos, sentimos deseos, ¿usted me entiende, no? —Loki le apartó la mano con brusquedad, pero eso no bastó para hacerla callar —, debe ser por nuestra edad, las hormonas entran en juego y es inevitable no caer en tentación, más ahora que estamos separados por una reja…

—No, no es cierto… —intervino Loki.

—Ya no tiene sentido negarlo —refutó la estudiante mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Loki formó un gesto estupefacto, no podía creer que una tipa de cerebro hueco como esa, manipulase incluso mejor que él.

Phil en realidad no sabía qué hacer, si iba donde Fury a informarle de lo acontecido; probablemente éste terminaría responsabilizándole a él por no haber tomado las medidas pertinentes para impedir que aquellas demostraciones hormonales se manifestaran. Pero por otro lado, si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que esos dos volvieran a caer en lo mismo.

Lo meditó durante unos segundos y finalmente accedió a tomar la opción menos compleja para todos.

—Bien, comprendo lo que sienten, yo también tuve su edad —musitó el inspector —, esto se quedará entre nosotros, pero si vuelvo a sorprenderlos en lo mismo, me veré en obligación de informárselo al director, ¿entendido?

Sigyn asintió, pero Loki no lo hizo, cosa que tampoco fue del interés de Coulson, simplemente salió del lugar dejando a los tres jóvenes mirándose las caras.

—Me las vas a pagar —profirió Loki, en tanto la asesinaba con su mirada. Su compañera arqueó ambas cejas ante la amenaza.

—¿Qué harás acaso? ¿Contarle al director lo que sabes de mí?

Al de cabellera negra le fue imposible reprimir su sorpresa, porque definitivamente nunca esperó escuchar aquello.

—Así es, Loki… te vimos saliendo de nuestro baño y sabemos que escuchaste todo lo que confesé, pero no te sirve de nada el hecho de conocer la verdad, porque no tienes pruebas para demostrarlo, ni siquiera un testigo, sin mencionar que ahora posees en tu contra lo que acaba de presenciar el inspector, algo que no es muy diferente de lo que pretendes acusarme.

—Al menos puedo decir a mi favor que estoy vestido —replicó con burla.

La rubia se abalanzó dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Sharon la detuvo afirmándola por la cintura.

Bien, lo admitía, el plan de la tal Sigyn no era malo, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para haberle superado y eso era algo que lo relajaba en exceso, no le diría que contaba con la grabadora de voz como evidencia, sólo dejaría que esa crédula pensara que por ahora; ella era quien triunfaba.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber comprado uno de esos sabrosos productos, Pepper recibía tranquilamente el cambio en monedas que el vendedor de chocolates le estaba entregando, pero de pronto, un fuerte choque sobre su espalda interrumpió su tranquilidad provocando que el delicioso bocadillo fuese a parar directamente al piso. La rubia se giró de inmediato y con un semblante nada simpático miró a quien le había empujado, si su memoria no fallaba… ese chico era Tony Stark, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna con él, pese a ya haber estado en su mansión hace unos días. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la estaba mirando de esa manera?<p>

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Le preguntó a la defensiva.

—No —negó él de inmediato —, disculpa… es que me empujaron.

Pepper de inmediato cambió su expresión seria a una más relajada.

—Bien, entonces te disculpo —se agachó a recoger las monedas, que para su mala suerte también se habían caído, y con respecto al chocolate, simplemente asumió que ya lo había perdido.

Se levantó y con un poco de estupor vio que el moreno todavía seguía ahí.

—Si quieres… puedo comprarte otro de esos —mencionó apuntando al alimento estropeado.

Se sentía malditamente nervioso y no sabía bien por qué, bueno, quizás sí lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar que el motivo de sus nervios fuese esa muchacha y no el hecho de haber provocado que botase sus monedas junto a ese estúpido chocolate. Por favor, esa idea era insólita, ninguna mujer intimidaba a Anthony Stark.

—Tranquilo, Tony, no es necesario.

* * *

><p>Darcy vio a Natasha a la distancia, la pelirroja caminaba en solitario hacia la salida de la escuela, no lo dudó y decidió aproximarse a ella, le debía una disculpa por la manera en que se había referido a su tío durante la conversación acerca de la expulsión de Steve. No es que hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a Fury, de hecho su odio hacia él había aumentado en magnitudes colosales, no obstante, eso no justificaba su error, porque el director era casi como un padre para su amiga y obviamente el insultarlo en presencia de ella iba a generar una discusión.<p>

Alcanzó a la joven y se posicionó a su lado notando de inmediato su semblante iracundo.

—Nat, ¿estás enfadada? Quería disculparme por lo que dije de tu tío esta mañana…

—No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa débil —. Sé lo impulsiva que eres. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya te enteraste de lo que habló tu mamá con el profesor Banner?

—No, de hecho lo estaba buscando para preguntarle, pero no lo he vis… —interrumpió sus palabras en tanto apuntaba con su dedo hacia una dirección —, allá está.

Natasha miró al profesor quien se preparaba para retirarse, estaba a escasos segundos de subirse a su vehículo y marcharse, así que su alocada amiga se despidió rápidamente de ella y corrió hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡Bruce!

El nombrado reconoció instantáneamente a la dueña de esa voz, la chica se percató de que le había llamado por su nombre de manera muy informal y confianzuda, se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de arrepentimiento y Banner sonrió por eso.

—Descuida, Darcy, no me gustan las formalidades —la tranquilizó.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —El docente asintió —, genial… es bueno saberlo. Yo… sólo quería saber cómo te había ido con mi madre.

El hombre la miró un poco incómodo y velozmente en su mente resonaron las palabras de Betty pidiéndole que por favor no involucrase a Darcy en nada.

—Bien… —contestó tratando de no sonar nervioso.

—O sea, no van a expulsarme de la preparatoria, ¿verdad? —Bruce negó mientras abría la puerta correspondiente al conductor y procedía a sentarse dentro de su auto. La muchachita sonrió al tiempo en que una brillante idea llegaba a su cabeza —. ¿Tú… vas hacia el sector poniente?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

En cuanto asimiló la pregunta de su alumna, el profesor de ciencias dejó a medio camino la acción de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, miró a la joven ladeando un poco el rostro ¿acaso estaba pidiéndole que la llevase con él? Definitivamente no había sido buena idea dejar las solemnidades de lado con ella.

—Es que… tal vez te parezca un poco confianzuda, pero, yo también voy hacia allá. Entonces pensé que, quizás me podrías acercar a mi casa.

Lo meditó unos segundos, en ninguna parte era bien visto que una estudiante y su profesor se subieran al mismo auto, pero por otro lado, llevando a Darcy hasta su casa, podría conocer el lugar en donde vivía con su madre… Y, ¿a quién quería engañar? Le concedería ese favor a cualquiera de sus alumnos, era demasiado noble y las personas muchas veces se aprovechaban de esa virtud, pero simplemente era su forma de ser.

Resopló y finalmente accedió.

—Está bien, súbete.

La chica se sorprendió, no esperó que le diera un "sí" como respuesta. Esas eran oportunidades que la vida no le regalaba todos los días, así que sin indagarlo de más, abrió la puerta del copiloto e ingresó al carro de su profesor de ciencias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto del próximo capítulo…<strong>_

—Si no hubiera ido a enseñarle a mi papá esa fotografía que me regalaste, quizás no me hubiesen culpado, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Natasha hizo que la ligera sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro se hiciera mucho más amplia. Ambos habían tomado asiento en un rincón alejado del resto, estaban literalmente sentados en el suelo porque el club estaba a reventar de gente y la mayoría de las mesas yacían colapsadas.

La música estilo dubstep se oía de fondo y fuertes luces fluorescentes de varias tonalidades caían sobre ellos. La pelirroja no podía dejar de admirar a su compañero, podría hacerlo el resto del día y no se aburriría, Steve no tenía idea de lo atractivo que era… había registrado por lo menos a cinco chicas mirándole de manera indecorosa y poco discreta, pero él no se percató de ninguna, y la descendiente de Rusia no quería ilusionarse creyendo que eso se debía a que él estaba absolutamente concentrado en ella.

—¿De verdad fuiste a la escuela ese día, sólo para mostrarle a tu padre la fotografía que te di?

—Sí, porque él siempre se queja de que no tiene recuerdos materiales de mi madre, esa foto le alegró el día, te lo aseguro, pero todo salió mal al final —comentó Steve.

—Pero eso no fue tu culpa, Steve, tú no hiciste nada.

El rubio la miró fijamente y Natasha se inquietó, esos ojos azules la contemplaban con interés, como si pudieran leer con facilidad su mente… pero cada vez que Steve la veía con esa intensidad, en la mente de la joven se extinguía toda clase de razonamientos, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en que lo tenía demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí, te creo y no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí, Nat.

No estaba preparada para conversar con Steve a distancia tan mínima, intentó que su inquietud no se manifestase y lentamente se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció, él la imitó y también se incorporó.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó notoriamente desilusionado. Justo cuando la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante ella decidía marcharse.

—Resulta que cuando llegaste, yo estaba por irme —admitió, tragó saliva y apretó sus labios —, pero… me quedé un rato más para conversar contigo, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ni yo puedo creer que haya actualizado tan rápido ¡Vamos pidan un deseo! Jajajajajajaj miren que esto no sucederá con mucha frecuencia, menos cuando regrese a clases :c Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No se desesperen si aún no hay interacción Romanogers tan explícita, llegará más pronto de lo que imaginan. <strong>_

**Respuesta al review de Micaela**: _Eres tan dulce conmigo, amo tus reviews con todo mi corazón. Ok luego de ese momento cursi, me dedicaré a responder tu lindo review. La intriga es un ingrediente que todo escritor amateur de FanFiction utiliza jajajajaja ayyyy me encanta Loki y su sonrisa maliciosa *babea* Fury es un loquillo, estoy segura de que puede llegar más lejos todavía, las parejas poco a poco se irán mostrando, estimada Micaela, Bobby mmmm…. Nunca digas nunca, pero de momento no la tengo en mente para el fic :,( aunque si hay otra chica que entrará en la vida de Clint. Ok, eso fue un spoiler muy grande jajajajajajaj pero sea como sea, él está enamorado de Natasha hasta el momento. Estoy escribiendo un testamento, en fin, no te aburro más. Un besote linda y gracias por comentar. _

_**Abrazotes de oso y recuerda que un review siempre anima a seguir con esto.**_

_**Besos, nos estamos leyendo.**_


	5. Yo también quería verte

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes no me pertenecen (y eso me duele porque Steve y Loki no son míos) No pretendo lucrar con esto. Marvel y Disney ©**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo está dedicado a: RogerssEvanss, Vidian, Micaela (la respuesta a tu review está abajo), M Bidden, mabelen07, Shade10White, Kuchi – San y Andy123 alías "La floja"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>_

"_**Yo también quería verte"**_

Se sentó sobre una silla y apoyó aquella carpeta de color azul encima de la angosta mesa de forma rectangular que se encontraba en medio del despacho de los profesores, en ese lugar, solían llevarse a cabo múltiples reuniones y también lo utilizaban para darse un descanso mientras los alumnos disfrutaban de sus recreos.

No era una estancia muy espaciosa, pero ese detalle hacía que dicha habitación fuese más acogedora y de cierta manera, eso mantenía a los profesores mucho más unidos. Pero Frigga no tenía deseos de estar ahí en esos instantes, pues el otro ocupante del cuarto no era precisamente alguien con quien en la actualidad se sintiera cómoda, así que ni siquiera permitió que sus pupilas se posaran sobre él, ni aunque fuese por un lapsus de segundos. Odín la miró con su penetrante y único ojo azul, notó que estaba tensa y que se fingía serena, conocía a esa mujer mejor que así mismo, no le costaba trabajo entrar en su mente para descifrar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Con un simple y fugaz vistazo, era más que suficiente.

Dejó a un lado la revista que estaba ojeando y se puso de pie aproximándose hacia ella.

—¿Tienes algún lápiz que puedas facilitarme?

—El único que tengo lo estoy ocupando —contestó con brusquedad.

La rubia no lo miró y continuó concentrada en lo que hacía. Al respetado profesor no le sorprendió en nada esa reacción, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir un trato así de su parte.

—Bueno, no importa —decidió no darle importancia a la manera en que estaba siendo tratado —. Ha estado muy atareado este comienzo de semestre, ¿verdad?

Frigga no contestó, ni tenía en mente hacerlo.

—Me recordó a la época en que estábamos en la universidad —continuó él —, debe ser por todo eso de las protestas ¿a ti no te lo recuerda?

Claro que le sucedía lo mismo, pero no iba a admitirlo en su presencia. Y por primera vez en la conversación, levantó su mirada posándola en su ex – marido.

—No, no me lo recuerda —espetó, en tanto sus cejas se fruncían —, y no me gusta recordar esa época.

—¿Por qué no? Fueron buenos años.

—No para mí y tú sabes muy bien la razón —se levantó de la silla. En esos momentos ya era imposible que su molestia no se notase.

Caminó hacia una estantería y buscó un folder en específico, dio rápidamente con él y lo asió en su mano. Odín sabía bien que tenía mucha responsabilidad en que la relación de ambos se encontrase tan fría y poco manejable, pero no podía permitir que eso continuara así por más tiempo, ahora eran colegas, tenían hijos en común y aunque a ella no le gustara, debían llegar a un consenso por el bienestar de todos.

—Frigga, vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, creo que lo justo es que los dos nos esforcemos por hacer que funcione. Es estúpido que sigamos evitándonos.

El rictus en el rostro de la madre de los Odinson fue el más serio que había formado en años.

—Estoy trabajando aquí porque no me quedó otra opción, nunca quise que Nick fuese mi jefe —aclaró con determinación —, encontrarme contigo en todos lados ya era suficiente, pero supongo que siempre es inevitable, ya que al parecer te has empecinado por trabajar en esta preparatoria.

—Espera —la interrumpió —, jamás me he empeñado en seguirte, esto para mí es sólo un trabajo.

—Para mí también lo es, y deja de fingir que estás trabajando acá por necesidad de dinero, me doy cuenta que lo haces para no alejarte de nosotros, ambos sabemos bien que si quisieras podrías comprarte esta preparatoria completa. Y por si deseas saber… éste es el último lugar en el que me hubiese gustado trabajar, y no lo digo precisamente por Nick.

No había que ser muy hábil con el sarcasmo como para percatarse que esa frase era directamente para él, Frigga estaba siendo injusta, además de insinuar hechos que no eran, la situación no resultaba agradable para ninguno de los dos, y si sus diferencias comenzaban a notarse, aquello no demoraría en repercutir encima de sus hijos y no deseaba que eso ocurriera.

—Está bien, quieres hablar con claridad, entonces hagámoslo —la miró serio —. No pretendo nada contigo si es lo que insinúas, no seas paranoica. Por Thor y Loki pido que te comportes y que colabores.

—No hables de ellos —le advirtió tajante —. No los incluyas en esto, deja de utilizarlos a tu beneficio, no has aprendido nada. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de Laufey?

—Deberías guardar silencio, Frigga, no digas algo de lo que más tarde te puedas arrepentir — le advirtió, su mandíbula se tensó y sus puños también —. ¿Loki ha continuado preguntando sobre lo que escuchó hace un tiempo?

La mujer asintió.

—Debemos lograr que olvide eso, y que se mantenga alejado de Laufey, nuestro hijo es astuto, y podría encontrarlo antes de que nosotros lo hagamos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sigyn no estaba realmente segura de que su plan resultase efectivo, al menos tenía el consuelo de haberlo efectuado, ya no podía sentirse culpable diciendo que no había intentado nada por salvarse de la segura expulsión que obtendría si su lamentable verdad llegaba a oídos de Fury.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y comenzó a enrollar un mechón rubio sobre su dedo índice, a ratos lo soltaba y como resultado salía un riso perfecto. Caminaba con destino a la sala de los maestros en compañía de Sharon, pero la atención que le había dedicado a su amiga era prácticamente ninguna, su mente se encontraba bastante ocupada pensando en Loki, quien de seguro había corrido a la oficina de Fury a contárselo todo, pero ese chico no tenía pruebas para culparla… y además, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Sigyn…

Ese petulante no tenía motivos de peso para delatarla, ¿o quizás sí…?

—¡Sigyn!

La estridente voz de Sharon interrumpió su charla interna. La miró abriendo sorprendida sus orbes azules, detestaba cuando ella gritaba.

—No es necesario gritar —apuntó, gesticuló una mueca de disgusto en tanto masajeaba su oreja.

—Llevo diez minutos hablándote y no me respondes.

—Lo siento.

En verdad debía admitir que estaba distraída, es que su mente no podía dejar de pensar en las serias posibilidades que existían de que su secreto dejase de ser tan secreto.

—Te informo que ya llegamos al salón de los maestros y debes buscar a Odín, para decirle que mañana no estarás en su clase, porque tu padre tiene una sesión fotográfica familiar en su empresa.

—¿Odín? —Rodó los ojos con dramatismo, y luego procedió a mirar lastimeramente a su compañera —, lo último que quiero es ver al padre de ese idiota de Loki. ¡Juro que le odio con toda mi alma!

Carter la miró arqueando una ceja, cada facción de su simpático rostro mostraba escepticismo. No le creía nada de lo que acababa de decir, cuando ellas planearon algo en contra del hermano menor de Thor, en ninguna instancia hablaron de que fuese pertinente que Sigyn le besará, el plan más radical era que fingiera estar enamorada de él, pero al parecer su amiga se había aprovechado de la situación.

—Así que… le odias, pues no parecías hacerlo mientras le metías la lengua hasta la garganta.

—Oye, no fue así… ¡y fuese como fuese! No lo hice por gusto, sólo fue un recurso de desesperación al que lamentablemente tuve que recurrir.

—Sí, claro… un recurso de desesperación ¿qué sigue después? ¿Meterse a su cama desnuda?

La rubia de ojos marrones comenzó a reír con energía, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el hecho de burlarse de su mejor amiga. Detuvo sus carcajadas en cuanto tomó conciencia de lo último que había dicho, teniendo en cuanta la participación de su compañera en los sucesos del año pasado, esas palabras no habían sido la broma más acertada. Sigyn la fulminó con sus ojos azulinos y posiblemente en su cabeza fantaseaba mil maneras de ahorcarla. Sharon tragó saliva con pesadez al tiempo en que desviaba su mirada avergonzada hacia otro lado.

—Perdón —dejó salir arrepentida.

—Más te vale no volver a…

_¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de Laufey? _

Esa era sin lugar a debates la voz de Frigga, la madre de Loki. Sigyn se acercó de forma instantánea hacia la puerta del área destinada a los maestros, apegó su oído en la madera y para su buena suerte, se escuchaba todo lo que la consejera y su ex – esposo hablaban con excelsa claridad. Sharon quiso hacer lo mismo, pero Sigyn no se lo permitió y le dedicó un gesto con su mano para que se quedase en su lugar, esos dos estaban hablando algo muy delicado.

_Debemos lograr que olvide eso, y que se mantenga alejado de Laufey, nuestro hijo es astuto, y podría encontrarlo antes de que nosotros lo hagamos._

La muchacha se sorprendió, ¿por qué razón querían que Loki se mantuviese alejado de ese tal Laufey? Un momento… ella había escuchado antes ese nombre, miró a Sharon y se le acercó silenciosamente.

—Olvida a Odín —murmuró tomándola por su mano—, sólo larguémonos. En el camino te explico.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trayecto hacia su casa había sido bastante entretenido, Bruce era a todas luces un hombre que parecía vivir la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en un aburrido laboratorio químico, pero Darcy acababa de comprobar que su maestro de ciencias tenía mucho que contar, hablar de cualquier cosa con él era sumamente interesante, excepto cuando mencionaba a su madre, puesto que cada vez que la castaña sacaba a flote algo que tuviese que ver con ella, Banner velozmente cambiaba de temática.

Pero la adolescente no le dio mayor relevancia a esos detalles, se sentía demasiado entretenida y entusiasmada por estar dentro de ese coche, pero aún más por su acompañante.

Le avisó a Bruce que ya estaban por llegar a su domicilió, el profesor siguió las indicaciones de la joven y acercó el vehículo hasta su casa.

Ella y Betty no vivían muy alejadas de la preparatoria, y la fachada de la vivienda parecía tener una decoración muy peculiar, los arbustos del jardín tenían formas llamativas y poco convencionales. Al parecer, la de apellido Ross no había cambiado su gusto por la botánica, además de esos arbustos, varias hierbas u otros vegetales parecían ser cultivados. Muy propio de Betty, pensó Bruce.

Darcy descendió del vehículo, pero no cerró la puerta.

—Así que ésta es tu casa —mencionó el educador. La chica asintió formando una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba sencillamente feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

—Sí, ésta es… ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? Mi madre debe estar dentro.

—No —negó con presteza, de pronto otra vez se sentía nervioso —. Tengo cosas que hacer, dejémoslo para otra ocasión.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y cerró la puerta que Darcy había dejado abierta.

—¿Tienes… alguna novia escondida por ahí?

Liberó la pregunta antes de pasarla por el escáner de razonamientos lógicos de su cerebro, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya al decir eso, la voz del docente ya se había manifestado.

—Darcy —musitó en modo de reproche. Ella se ruborizó sintiéndose estúpida.

—Perdón, suelo ser muy curiosa. Lo que pasa es que, estoy un poco intrigada, como tú y mamá se conocen, pensé que podíamos disfrutar de un agradable momento los tres. A propósito, ¿cómo se conocieron? Nunca me lo respondieron…

Carraspeó con incomodidad, pero no culpaba a la muchacha por sentirse intrigada, cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría de esa manera si es que su profesor y su madre se conocieran, era algo bastante bizarro y poco probable si lo pensaba bien.

—Emm… nos conocimos en —vaciló unos segundos inventándose una buena excusa —. Nos conocimos cenando en casa de una amiga que tenemos en común.

—¿De qué amiga?

—Darcy —Bruce volvió a usar aquel tono de reproche —, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, conversemos otro día ¿te parece?

—Sí, está bien. Cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

Bruce asintió y se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano, puso el carro en marcha lo antes posible, pues si Betty lo veía ahí las cosas no tomarían un buen curso, estaba seguro. Sólo deseaba que Darcy no siguiera acosándolo con preguntas, porque mentir se le daba verdaderamente mal y esa niña tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndolo todo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sigyn y Sharon estaban en la habitación de Sif, esperaban a que esta última estuviese lista para pronto poder largarse hacia su destino, pues las tres irían juntas a la reunión con sus compañeros que se realizaría en el _club Marvel_, era una especie de pub clandestino, el único lugar en la ciudad capaz de vender alcohol a menores de edad, y por eso la mayoría de los adolescentes aventureros le prefería.

La rubia de cabellera risada, se acercó a la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño, dentro se encontraba Sif y llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí, ¿por qué se tardaba tanto? Sigyn no contaba con tiempo de sobra como ella, no si pretendía dirigirse a casa de Loki para extorsionarle con lo que había escuchado hace unas horas en la escuela, eran frases que habían salido específicamente de la boca de los padres del chico, y estaba segura de que él no se resistiría a oír esa información.

Frunció las cejas apegando su oreja a la puerta, dentro del tocador se escuchaba como la novia de Thor revoloteaba algunas cosas, lo que indicaba que no saldría con prontitud de allí.

Dando pasos pesados se acercó a Sharon, quien permanecía sentada sobre la cama de Sif, su semblante denotaba aburrimiento en todo el esplendor de la palabra… y la entendía, pues no era agradable estar esperando a su compañera tanto tiempo.

—Ay, Sharon… No sé por qué, pero de repente me puse más nerviosa que nunca, ¿crees que Loki le haya contado toda la verdad a Fury? —siseó, no quería que Sif la oyera y su fonación era excesivamente baja —. Si lo pienso bien, pese a que él no tenga pruebas, los maestros le creerán, siempre lo hacen, porque es un chico inteligente y sabe poner todo a su favor, además su madre trabaja en la prepa y es amiga del director y… probablemente me expulsen mañana.

Su amiga abrió los ojos desmedidamente al oírla decir eso.

—No lo digas ni de broma, si a ti te expulsan, probablemente a mí también. Me culparían de encubrimiento, ¡no debí haberte preguntado nunca por qué razón estabas nerviosa!

Sigyn se llevó el dedo índice a los labios indicándole que se callase.

—Cierra la boca y cálmate, tú no has hecho nada malo. Y con respecto a Loki, pues, debo ir a su casa para averiguar qué es lo que consigue delatándome, obviamente no me lo querrá decir, entonces yo le hablaré acerca de lo que oímos hoy, se trata de él, así que no se resistirá a esa información, y menos lo hará cuando se entere de que mi padre conoce al misterioso Laufey. Aunque no le guste, estará en la palma de mi mano y deberá someterse a mi voluntad.

—Sí, pero si Loki ya le contó toda la verdad a Fury ese plan no te servirá de nada —replicó su amiga. Sigyn suspiró con decepción, Carter tenía razón —. Pero bueno, quizás exista una mínima posibilidad de que no lo haya hecho.

—Ojalá…

—¡Ya me harté! —soltó Sharon encaminándose hacia la puerta del tocador. Golpeó con prepotencia, ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más —. Sif, nosotras nos iremos ahora mismo.

—¡Sif, apresúrate! —Intervino la otra rubia —, no dispongo de tanto tiempo esta noche.

La aludida abrió la puerta y salió envuelta únicamente con una toalla, su larga cabellera negra caía mojada sobre sus hombros blanquecinos, observó apesadumbrada a la montaña de ropa que reposaba sobre su cama.

—Es que, ¡no sé qué ponerme!

Las miradas de las otras ocupantes de la habitación se cruzaron incrédulas. Ni siquiera ellas se habían tardado tanto en escoger qué usar, y valía decir que eran diez mil veces más pretenciosas y preocupadas de su aspecto que Sif. Pero claro, como Thor asistiría, la joven quería sorprenderlo viéndose increíble para él.

—Ponte cualquier cosa —farfulló Sharon al borde la histeria.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La cantidad de personas esparcidas por cada centímetro del pub era demasiada. Los ritmos electrónicos del sonido de fondo provocaban que varios de los ocupantes menearan su cabeza al compás de las estrambóticas melodías. Esa era la primera vez en que Pepper y Jane visitaban el famoso club Marvel, y estaban deseosas de comprobar por sí mismas si era tan genial como Tony le había dicho a Potts, después de haberla empujado, ambos se habían quedado platicando un rato y él le habló acerca de la junta que se efectuaría esa noche para charlar sobre la expulsión de Steve Rogers.

La vista era agradable, la gente parecía que se divertía, algunos se tambaleaban victimas del alcohol, pero nada salía fuera de lo convencional tampoco… por un instante creyeron que sería un antro de mal gusto, si la recomendación venía de parte del chico más excéntrico de la escuela, debían prepararse psicológicamente para presenciar cualquier cosa espantosa, pero por suerte no había sido nada desagradable.

—Me gusta este lugar —aprobó la rubia de apellido Potts. La pequeña castaña a su lado asintió.

—También a mí.

A la distancia, los ojos azules de Pepper encontraron a Natasha, la pelirroja las estaba esperando sentada en una mesa del fondo.

—Allá está Nat —le indicó con su dedo.

Jane sólo la vio alejarse en esa dirección, sin embargo ella no le siguió, la presencia de cierto rubio sentado en solitario con una jarra de cerveza en la mano provocó que automáticamente caminase hacia él, se sentó a su lado esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hola —le saludo.

Thor giró el rostro y la miró sonriente, esa chica era una de las alumnas nuevas. No habían tenido oportunidad de conversar, así que le parecía genial que ella quisiera entablar una conversación con él, además llevaba muchísimo rato esperando a Sif y comenzaba a aburrirse, charlar con la muchacha Foster podría distraerle unos momentos.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo, en tanto dejaba su cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Yo, sólo quería decirte que me encantó aquello que dijiste hoy en la escuela. Eso de que tenemos que defendernos entre nosotros, estuvo muy bien.

El joven sonrió sinceramente. No esperaba que le dijera algo así.

—Gracias —musitó, al tiempo en que volvía a tomar la jarra y procedía a beber la amarga bebida.

—Si tú no nos hubieses alentado exponiendo esas palabras, nadie habría intentado ayudar a Steve respecto a su injusta expulsión.

—Es lo más probable. Es que, ¿sabes? No suelo ser un tipo subversivo siempre, pero cuando estoy en presencia o soy víctima de injusticias de esa magnitud, yo sólo…

—Haces lo que tienes que hacer —le interrumpió.

Pareciera como si hubiese leído su mente, esa castaña dijo exactamente las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

—Me gusta esa gente, así como tú —prosiguió Jane en tono sugerente —, debe ser porque tal vez soy igual… me gusta hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

La miró fascinado, además de conversarle sobre algo interesante y profundo, esa chica era muy atractiva y de cierta manera eso comenzaba a preocuparle, se sentía inquietantemente cómodo intercambiado palabras a su lado.

En el momento exacto en que su mente estaba distraída y concentrada en contemplar a su interlocutora, Sif y su par de rubias amigas entraban al club sólo para encontrarse de frente con la imagen de él y Jane mirándose con una prometedora sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Thor! —Exclamó Sif con expresión desconcertada.

En menos de seis pasos llegó hacia la mesa en que ellos estaban sentados, Jane se puso de pie lamentándose internamente por haber hecho a Thor participe de semejante problema, no pensó que su novia fuese tan celosa. Le dedicó una mirada culposa, pidió permiso y sólo se alejó hacia la zona en donde estaban Natasha y Pepper.

La mirada fulminante de los ojos de Sif recaía con intensidad sobre el mayor de los Odinson, Sharon y Sigyn se miraron fijamente y comprendieron que estaban sobrando, así que se distanciaron con rapidez hacia la segunda planta del lugar.

Sin saludarle, la chica se sentó de frente a él y Thor con eso asumió que estaba furiosa. Tragó saliva y bajó su mirada, sabía bien que no había hecho nada malo, pero se sentía culpable, pues sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que estaba dejando ir su mente muy lejos con el simple hecho de observar a Jane Foster.

—Esa tipa te está coqueteando desde esta mañana, basta con ver cómo te mira para darse cuenta.

—No, no es cierto, ella sólo se acercó a decirme que le había gustado lo que dije para ayudar a Steve, eso es todo —Sif le miró incrédula mientras sonría de manera irónica —. Jane es nueva y solo quiere integrarse, supongo que si se acercó a mí es porque le simpaticé.

—Ah sí, ya veo, y… dime, ¿se puede saber si la tal Jane te simpatiza también?

—A… ¿a mí? —Inquirió nervioso. Ella asintió con vehemencia —. Bueno, no sé, no la conozco lo suficiente como para responder eso.

No pudo evitar posar su mirada azulada en dirección a la mesa en donde Foster platicaba con sus amigas.

—Pero… se ve simpática —añadió.

—Thor, no es la primera vez que la sorprendo coqueteándote, ¡pero lo que más me molesta, es que le sigas el juego! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ahora te gusta?

—Relájate, no es para tanto —iba a tomarle la mano, no era la primera escena de celos que ella montaba, así que sabía la forma correcta de conllevar eso, pero cuando Sif se zafó violentamente de su toque supo que esta vez no sería como las anteriores.

—¿No es para tanto? ¿Quieres también que finja que no ha pasado nada?

Todas las miradas de los presentes en el pub cayeron sobre ellos.

—Baja la voz —solicitó el rubio —, todos nos están escuchando.

—¡No voy a tolerar que te burles de mí!

La miró perplejo, levantó ambas cejas sorprendido y separó desmesuradamente sus labios, parecía haberse transformado en otra persona. ¿Dónde estaba esa Sif que solía encantarlo día tras día? La muchacha se levantó con prepotencia y se echó a correr hacia el baño público del local.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera habían llegado todos los chicos que asistirían a la junta y ya se había desencadenado un espectáculo de altura.

—No lo puedo creer… —Jane negó con la cabeza ante lo que acababa de ver —. ¿La vieron? Hizo todo ese espectáculo teatral por el simple hecho de que Thor y yo hablamos un poco. ¿Qué le pasa? Está de patio.

Potts y Romanoff asintieron ante eso.

—De todos modos, yo creo que te gusta bastante Thor —dijo Pepper, al tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos y la miraba con picardía.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó perpleja apuntándose el pecho con su propio dedo —. Claro que no…

Mientras Pepper sonreía con burla, Jane miró a Natasha, quien parecía estar ausente de la charla, se veía muy decaída.

—¿Vas a estar toda la noche con esa cara, Nat? —la mencionada posó sus orbes verdes sobre la figura de la castaña —. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otra parte?

—Yo creo que Nat está así por lo de Steve —acotó Pepper.

La pelirroja frunció los labios y emitió un sonoro suspiro, era cierto que su apagado estado anímico se debía principalmente a que Steve había sido expulsado de la escuela, pero su discusión con Clint fue la gota que derramó el vaso y ya no se sentía capaz de continuar soportando esa injusta situación.

—¡Natasha! Mira nada más cómo te pusiste sólo porque Pepper nombró a Rogers —la molestó Jane dándole un amistoso golpecito en el brazo —. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes que no nos hayas dicho?

—Por supuesto que no, Jane… lo que sucede es que tengo rabia, ni siquiera le dieron a Steve la posibilidad de defenderse. De seguro debe estar pensando que todos los que estamos en la preparatoria somos unos idiotas.

De pronto Natasha tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla que estaba utilizando. Había decidido realizar algo que estuvo meditando durante todo el día y para eso debía hablar personalmente con su tío.

—Me voy —les avisó. Sus amigas se sorprendieron.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no te vayas! —Pidió Pepper.

—¿No vas a esperar a Darcy? Dijo que llegaría en unos quince minutos — Jane intentó persuadirla con ese argumento, pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo chicas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pepper desvió su mirada desilusionada, pero en menos de un segundo su expresión cambió por completo a una de alegría.

—Ah… pues qué lástima —profirió la rubia —, mira quien acaba de llegar.

La sobrina del director no tardó en guiar sus ojos en la misma dirección que observaba su amiga, una rápida y sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Steve, Tony y James Rhodes acababan de cruzar la entrada del club y medio pub se revolucionó ante la llegada del heredero Stark, quien como si se tratase de una celebridad, venía acompañado de dos guapas y voluptuosas mujeres, se apartó de ellas para proceder a posarse en medio del lugar.

—¡Ladies and gentleman! —Abrió ambos brazos bajo la atenta mirada de las personas — ¡directamente desde el país de "yo no lo hice" con ustedes: Steve Rogers, más conocido como: el expulsado!

El rubio sonrió un poco cohibido, no esperaba un recibimiento tan aclamado por parte de los presentes, quienes aplaudían escandalosamente luego de aquella presentación por parte de Tony. Un alto porcentaje de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí esa noche, pero a él sólo le interesaba la presencia de una chica en específico, y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la pelirroja más linda que había conocido en su vida, ella le devolvió la mirada en tanto ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Natasha hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándole que se dirigiría hacia un sector más alejado del resto, así que en tanto ella caminaba hacia ese determinado lugar, Steve no demoró en seguirla a la brevedad.

Tony vio a Pepper y se sorprendió de que estuviera allí, no esperó a que ella tomase en cuenta su invitación. Se acercó hacia la mesa en donde la chica estaba sentada junto a su amiga y tomó asiento en el puesto vacío que había dejado Romanoff, las dos le miraron de inmediato.

—¿Aburridas? No se preocupen, Tony ya llegó para solucionar eso —chasqueó los dedos y de forma rápida se ganó la atención de un barman —. Una ronda a todos, yo invito.

La multitud de jóvenes lo agradeció, ovacionaron su nombre a coro. Sin embargo, el millonario no le dio relevancia a eso último, parecía acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de atención, sin más, regresó su vista hacia las féminas sentadas a su lado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Pepper arqueando una ceja.

—Simple generosidad y posterior agradecimiento de los beneficiados…

Tony se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de la hospedada por Frigga, y ésta automáticamente se echó hacia atrás un tanto intimidada por la abrupta reducción del espacio que los separaba.

—Y… ¿no deberías estar con tus amiguitas? —le cuestionó apuntando hacia las mujeres que Tony había dejado a medio camino.

—¿Celosa? —Refutó divertido, Pepper gesticuló una mueca desentendida —, tranquila… Tony alcanza para todas, en especial para las nuevas.

Jane sabía que si Stark estaba en esa mesa no era precisamente por ella, miró a Pepper y la notó bastante nerviosa, luego pasó su vista hacia el moreno, quien no se molestaba en disimular que estaba escaneando visualmente a su amiga.

Pepper por su parte se reprendió internamente por haberse mostrado inquieta ante la cercanía del adinerado joven, pero era desconcertante recibirlo de manera tan abrupta, y aunque le costase, debía reconocer que se veía particularmente tentador vistiendo esa camiseta negra de la clásica banda de Hard rock, ACDC. Además, su cabellera castaña se encontraba desordenada dándole un aspecto despreocupado más rudo del que siempre solía llevar. No obstante, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que se dejaba impresionar por una actitud extrovertida y una buena cantidad de billetes.

—Uhm… creo, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire —articuló Jane mientras se ponía de pie, Pepper le suplicó con la mirada que por favor no lo hiciera, pero la castaña se encogió de hombros y simplemente desapareció dejándolos solos.

Los ojos marrones de Tony se calaron sobre Pepper, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba esbozando una extraña sonrisa, y la chica se esforzó por no mostrarse desasosegada ante eso.

—Debo admitir que no pensé encontrarte aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Pepper.

—Porque las chicas como tú no suelen visitar estos sitios —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Las chicas como yo? —Inquirió con interés y una mezcla de indignación —, ¿y cómo se supone que soy?

Creyó que esa interrogante quebrantaría esa maldita e intimidante seguridad con la que Tony la encaraba, pero cuando escuchó su respuesta, la única en terminar con las piernas hechas de gelatina fue ella.

—Eres interesante, atractiva… tímida, inteligente, no sueles buscar problemas y te muestras vulnerable cuando alguien se aproxima mucho a ti. Y esa clase de chicas, no concurre a un club clandestino a altas horas de la noche a menos de que tenga un motivo en específico para hacerlo.

Procurando no perder la compostura ante la contestación de su compañero, Pepper ya no pudo seguir mirándolo directamente a la cara, no tenía idea de cómo interpretar aquello, quizás sólo era el habitual sarcasmo Stark haciendo acto de presencia, sí, eso debía ser, se estaba burlando de ella sin sentir escrúpulos ¿acaso insinuaba que acudió a ese lugar sólo para verlo ahí? Además, no podía definirla en esas características y cualidades con solo haberla conocida hace algunos días. A menos claro, de que fuera una persona muy observadora o ella una mujer muy evidente.

Cuando levantó su cabeza dispuesta a entregarle una réplica, Tony ya se había parado de la mesa y se encontraba en camino a la barra en compañía de sus curvilíneas acompañantes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Si no hubiera ido a enseñarle a mi papá esa fotografía que me regalaste, quizás no me hubiesen culpado, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Natasha hizo que la ligera sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro se hiciera mucho más amplia. Ambos habían tomado asiento en un rincón alejado del resto, estaban literalmente sentados en el suelo porque el club estaba a reventar de gente y la mayoría de las mesas yacían colapsadas.

La música estilo dubstep se oía de fondo y fuertes luces fluorescentes de varias tonalidades caían sobre ellos. La pelirroja no podía dejar de admirar a su compañero, podría hacerlo el resto del día y no se aburriría, Steve no tenía idea de lo atractivo que era… había registrado por lo menos a cinco chicas mirándole de manera indecorosa y poco discreta, pero él no se percató de ninguna, y la descendiente de Rusia no quería ilusionarse creyendo que eso se debía a que él estaba absolutamente concentrado en ella.

—¿De verdad fuiste a la escuela ese día, sólo para mostrarle a tu padre la fotografía que te di?

—Sí, porque él siempre se queja de que no tiene recuerdos materiales de mi madre, esa foto le alegró el día, te lo aseguro, pero todo salió mal al final —comentó Steve.

—Pero eso no fue tu culpa, Steve, tú no hiciste nada.

El rubio la miró fijamente y Natasha se inquietó, esos ojos azules la contemplaban con interés, como si pudieran leer con facilidad su mente… pero cada vez que Steve la veía con esa intensidad, en la mente de la joven se extinguía toda clase de razonamientos, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en que lo tenía demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí, te creo y no tengo ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí, Nat.

No estaba preparada para conversar con Steve a una distancia tan mínima, intentó que su inquietud no se manifestase y lentamente se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció, él la imitó y también se incorporó.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó notoriamente desilusionado. Justo cuando la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante ella decidía marcharse.

—Resulta que cuando llegaste, yo estaba por irme —admitió, tragó saliva y apretó sus labios —, pero… me quedé un rato más para conversar contigo, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Natasha se volteó con intenciones de marcharse, pero Steve la detuvo cogiéndola delicadamente por su muñeca, ella le miró sorprendida y sintió que su piel ardió con ese simple toque.

—Yo también quería verte.

La mente de la pelirroja quedó en blanco, no sabía si ella misma se había aproximado a él un paso o si Steve avanzó hacia ella… pero de repente, la distancia que los separaba se había transformado en pocos y peligrosos centímetros. Su pulso se aceleró un poco, tenía miedo… pero no del hombre que estaba rozando su piel, tenía miedo de todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo y mente estaban experimentando. Eso no estaba bien, sacudió su cabeza y retrocedió un paso al tiempo en que rompía el contacto.

—Ya es tarde, en verdad debo irme.

Antes de que no pudiera hacerlo, la chica salió rápidamente del recinto. Steve suspiró, pero formó una sonrisa satisfecha, al menos acababa de comprobar que él también era capaz de descolocar a Natasha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Odín se había ido de casa, se llevó casi todas sus pertenencias consigo, excepto aquel maletín repleto de documentos. Frigga les pidió a sus hijos que no lo tocasen, pues si se llegaba a extraviar algo de lo que ahí había, no quería hacerse cargo de ello. Lógicamente que Thor ni siquiera le dio relevancia al contenido de dicho estuche, pero Loki pasó por alto la solicitud de su madre y ahora se encontraba buscando información de su interés en aquellos papeles, las hojas yacían esparcidas por toda su cama, su ceño estaba fruncido, comenzaba a exasperarse por no encontrar nada relevante en medio de todo ese papeleo.

Soltó un bufido y pasó una mano por todo su cabello hasta culminar en su nuca, ¿cómo pudo ser tan imbécil para permitirse caer en la trampa de esa estúpida rubia? Encima de todo permitió que lo besara, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Era cierto que lo había tomado desprevenido, pero perfectamente pudo haber interrumpido ese beso antes de que el inspector les sorprendiera… ¿o no?

Unos toques sobre la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—Hijo ¿estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo sin salir de tu cuarto.

Comenzó a guardar como pudo las hojas dentro del maletín y dejándolo a medio cerrar lo metió debajo de la cama empujándolo con su pie.

—Sí… —respondió tratando de oírse indiferente como siempre.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Loki suspiró y decidió quitar el seguro de la puerta para permitir que su madre entrase.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Insistió ingresando a la habitación —. Sé que todavía estás enfadado por la discusión que tuvimos, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije es por tu bien.

—Estoy bien —se sentó en la cama y tomó un libro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche —, no puedo obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer con sinceridad, probablemente me ganaría otra mentira si continúo insistiendo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas. Entonces, ¿estás lo suficientemente bien como para recibir una visita muy bonita esta noche?

Arqueó una ceja teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—¿A esta hora? —Cuestionó. Frigga sonrió y salió del cuarto para luego reaparecer junto a Sigyn.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Loki ya comenzaba a familiarizarse con ese gesto que de bueno no tenía nada. La orientadora de la preparatoria supo que ese era el momento en que debía salir de ahí, así que sin más, procedió a dejarles en privado. En cuanto la mayor desapareció, Loki se puso de pie haciendo que la rubia se intimidase un poco ante su considerable altura, por la manera en que la estaba viendo, era evidente que no recibiría un trato amable de su parte.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Masculló el estudiante, ella pestañeó fingiendo inocencia —, te diré algo muy simple y espero que puedas procesarlo en ese diminuto cerebro, hagas lo que hagas, no te servirá de nada, puedo hablar sobre lo que sé de ti cuando quiera, y te aseguro que tengo pruebas para demostrarlo.

Los orbes azules de la chica se iluminaron. Loki hablaba en futuro…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no le contaste nada a Fury?

—No, no le dije nada. Ahora lárgate y no me dirijas la palabra nunca más.

La tomó del brazo conduciéndola hacia la puerta, pero ella se negó a caminar.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —Averiguó sorprendida, nunca esperó que un tipo tan frío como ese fuera capaz de tenerle piedad.

—Porque no.

Y era cierto, no le había dicho nada a Fury, de hecho, el director debía estar muy enfadado con él al respecto, pues Loki nunca llegó a la reunión que habían acordado tener.

Sigyn aún continuaba perpleja, si lo que Loki había dicho acerca de que tenía pruebas era cierto, entonces no lograba comprender ¿por qué motivo no había revelado la verdad? Seguramente eran intereses personales lo que lo habían motivado a guardar silencio, eso indicaba que no podía bajar la guardia ante él. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante.

—Vengo a negociar, y a dejar en claro que no me intimidan tus amenazas.

Eso era la mentira más grande que había dicho durante el día, le aterraban en demasía esas amenazas, pero no podía demostrárselo. Loki frunció el ceño y esta vez su expresión era de completa ofuscación.

—¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa conmigo que no puedes dejar de molestarme un maldito segundo?

—Si no tuvieras la mala costumbre de oír conversaciones en baños públicos, créeme que jamás hubiésemos cruzado palabra —acertó a debatir —. Quiero que me digas ahora ¿qué es lo que obtienes sabiendo mi secreto?

—Eso no te concierne.

—¡Claro que sí! Es a mí a quien expulsarán si se enteran de… de eso.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es nada personal, así que no te ilusiones, no gastaría mi valioso tiempo en alguien tan superficial, no es como si hubiese conspirado en tu contra. Te informo que no eres tan importante y el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, por más en que te esfuerces de que así sea… y por favor, cruza esa puerta por la buenas y márchate voluntariamente.

Una chispa de rabia ardió con intensidad en el interior de Sigyn. ¿Quién carajo se creía que era? ¿El mejor sujeto del universo? ¿Acaso tenía una maldita respuesta para refutar a todas sus premisas exitosamente?

—Bueno —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estancia —, veo que tienes todo muy claro, ¿no? Qué lástima, porque en verdad venía con serias intenciones de negociar contigo. — Los orbes verdes de Loki la miraron con desdén —. Es que, como hoy escuché a tus padres hablando algo muy discreto sobre ti, no sé… pensé que te podía interesar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fury se paseó por el salón de su casa con ambos brazos tras su espalda, Clint le miró sentado desde el sofá. Estaba nervioso, pero no por la presencia del director y su paseo como león enjaulado en espera de su sobrina, sino que sus nervios se debían a que en breves minutos Natasha llegaría y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo allí. Conociéndola, lo más probable sería que ella continuase enfadada, era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no dirigirle la palabra el resto de la semana, y Barton lo sabía bien, tampoco podía culparla, en verdad se lo merecía.

El ojo bueno de Nick se posó sobre el semblante aquejumbrado del chico. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él, luego de que Clint le hablara sobre su discusión con la pelirroja, había decidido ayudarle con ese problema, pues en parte, debía asumir que tenía gran responsabilidad en todo lo sucedido con Rogers y el posterior enfado de Natasha. Por eso le había invitado a su domicilio esa noche, para que cenara junto a ellos y así tuviera una posibilidad de charlar con su sobrina.

—Tranquilo, Clint… no tienes que preocuparte, sólo debes aprender a conocer bien a Natasha, ella se comporta exactamente igual conmigo cuando algo no le parece correcto —se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado —, se enfada mucho, me dice cosas muy hirientes, pero al final... se termina tranquilizando por sí sola. ¿Y sabes por qué? Básicamente porque me quiere, soy como un padre para ella y no lo puede ignorar. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo. De todas maneras, quiero que sepa que no me gustó nada pelearme con ella por esto —bajó la mirada enfocándola en sus manos —. Usted sabe que adoro a su sobrina más que a nada en este mundo.

El director le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Créeme que lo sé. Y si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que, pese a todo… hiciste lo correcto con el hijo de Rogers, yo también lamentó mucho la situación, pero no podemos estarnos lamentando toda la vida…

La puerta principal emitió el característico sonido que realizaba cuando alguien entraba. Fury y el representante de los estudiantes se pusieron de pie para recibir a la chica, quien entró en la sala con pasos desganados.

—Natasha, llegas tarde —profirió su tío, al tiempo en que ella lo saludaba con un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla. Notó la manera fría en que la muchacha miró a su novio y decidió apaciguar un poco los ánimos —. Clint vino a visitarte, así que lo invité a cenar con nosotros, pasemos a la mesa, Lena nos está esperando.

Fury comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor, mientras que el castaño se acercaba a Natasha para saludarla con un beso, pero ella giró el rostro eludiéndolo de inmediato. Clint con eso comprobó que el enfado de su pareja había incrementado, tragó saliva sintiéndose como un soberano idiota.

—Tío —el mayor se volteó ante el llamado —, yo… quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué sería?

Romanoff extrajo desde su bolso un juego de llaves. El castaño arqueó una ceja no entendiendo a qué quería llegar, y la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Fury no era muy diferente a la del joven.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Indagó recibiendo el objeto que la pelirroja le estaba entregando.

—Son copias de la llave de la preparatoria, y de tu oficina…

—¿Natasha, qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Que Steve no es el único que pudo haber entrado esa noche a la escuela —miró a Clint fijamente antes de regresar su vista hacia el director —: Fui yo, yo rayé tu oficina. Si alguien merece una expulsión, esa persona soy yo, no él.

Fury se llevó una mano a la boca, su mandíbula amenazó con desencajarse de su lugar. Demonios, necesitaba más que nunca sus medicamentos.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**¡Chan Chan! ¿Natasha se culpó para ayudar a Steve o realmente fue ella quien rayó la oficina de Fury? Aviso que en el próximo cap se viene full pepperony y romanogers (me pondré cursi) y trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que había estado media enferma y con problemas personales. Pido disculpas por la demora. **_

_**Respuesta a Micaela: **__Qué bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, jajajajaja soy una loquilla, creo que engañé a muchos sobre lo de Betty, quien por cierto más adelante saldrá y se explicará por qué ahora se hace llamar "Amber" OMG maestra del engaño jajajajaj es que aprendí de Loki (?) y hablando de él ajjajajaj por algo dije que sería un personaje clave en la trama, ya sabes que su historia es muy relevante también, al igual que su relación amor/odio con Sigyn. Y sí la pelea de Clint y Nat estuvo intensa, creo que ya todos saben lo que pasó el año pasado, es sólo que no se atreven a asegurarlo porque yo no lo he puesto literal. Pero es bastante obvio. En este cap puse bastante de Jane/Thor y de Pepper con Tony jajajajaja Awww linda, ya te he dicho que amo tus reviews? Bueno, lo vuelvo a decir ¡LOS AMO! Aunque suene cursi *suena un violín de fondo* el próximo cap se viene con Romanogers intenso D: (deja de hacerme soltar spoilers) jajajajaja. Besotes. _

_**Abrazotes de Oso**_

_**Un review alimenta mi inspiración, por eso quiero mucho a quienes comentan.**_

_**Besotes**_


	6. Está haciendo el ridículo, Stark

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y Disney © no tengo fines de lucro, aunque no me vendrían mal unos pesos extras, necesito con urgencia un celular nuevo XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>_

"_**Está haciendo el ridículo, Stark" **_

La tensión dentro de la sala era tan palpable que fácilmente podía cortarse con el filo de una daga, Fury no concebía creer que la reciente confesión de la pelirroja fuese cierta. Era inconcebible que la muchacha con la cual tenía un vínculo de padre e hija fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, y peor aún, que estuviera dispuesta a ser expulsada de la preparatoria por dicha acción.

—¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo, Natasha? ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

—No es ninguna estupidez —replicó convencida—. Expulsarme, eso es lo que debes hacer si no quieres ser un director completamente injusto.

—Nat, deja de decir tonterías. El señor Fury no se merece que le estés haciendo esto —intervino Clint, al tiempo en que la mirada furiosa de la chica se posaba sobre su persona.

Por supuesto, él tampoco creía que su novia hubiese cometido esa fechoría.

—¿No se lo merece? —Preguntó irónica —. Bueno, quizás tengas razón y no se lo merezca, pero ¿sabes? La culpa de todo esto es tuya, gracias a ti, él expulsó a Steve.

Un musculo de la mandíbula de Barton se movió nervioso antes de que volviera a abrir su boca para contestar.

—Estás siendo bastante injusta conmigo.

—No, no, no… Clint no tiene culpa de nada —interpuso el director, en defensa del joven —, estuvo en lo correcto al informarme sobre la estadía del hijo de Rogers esa noche en la escuela. Además, ya creo que fue suficiente con esto, Natasha. Si querías demostrarme tu molestia, fue un éxito, porque lo hiciste con creces.

¿Molestia? ¡Por favor! No sólo se trataba de demostrar eso, no se trataba de manifestar un simple capricho como su tío estaba pensando que hacía. No, claro que no… esto era justicia. Jurisprudencia a la cual todo ser humano podía optar, y no iba a permitir que reprimieran a Steve de acceder a ella.

—Además… —Clint volvió a hablar —, nadie va creer que tú, la propia sobrina del director, hizo ese rayado.

—Ah sí… ¿por qué no? —Le cuestionó, en tanto su ceja derecha se arqueaba de manera desafiante.

Sin embargo, el que contestó fue su tío y no el chico.

—¡Porque eres mi sobrina y jamás me harías eso!

Nick se distanció unos pasos mientras intentaba no perder el control de la situación. Se sentía triste y decepcionado, más lo primero que lo segundo, si es que Natasha de verdad había sido autora de ese rayado, la confianza que guardaba por la muchacha jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Negó con la cabeza, esa idea no debía alojarse en su mente. Ella no había sido y punto.

—Nunca aceptaré la posibilidad de que hayas hecho algo así —continuó. La joven le miró seria —. Te tengo demasiado cariño como para siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Entonces mala suerte para Steve que no es sobrino del _ejemplar director Fury_! ¿No?

—¡No seas insolente! —Esta vez la voz del director se oyó firme y sin espacio a represalias. La estudiante desvió la vista con indiferencia y se cruzó de brazos frustrada —. Lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar.

Romanoff se repudió internamente, prometió ayudar a Steve y lo único que había conseguido fue empeorar, la de por sí, ya crítica situación. La pelirroja simplemente se echó a correr hacia las escaleras, quería irse a su cuarto y no ver a nadie por un largo rato.

—¡Natasha! —Gritaron ambos hombres.

Pero ella no les prestó atención y sólo siguió con su camino. Fury iba ir tras la muchacha, pero la mano del chico apoyándose sobre su hombro le detuvo.

—No se preocupe —le tranquilizó—, yo hablaré con ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por la mirada que Loki le dedicó, supo que sus palabras le habían interesado, de pronto no había rastro alguno de ese chico altanero que siempre solía ser. Sigyn se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir de esa habitación, pero el hijo menor de Odín la atrapó por su cintura impidiendo exitosamente que continuase caminando, y sacando provecho de ese agarre, obligó a la rubia a que orientase sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación una vez más.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Loki no la vio, pues se estaba asegurando de que nadie estuviera cerca de su cuarto, cuando comprobó aquello, cerró la puerta y se aproximó a su compañera.

—Creí que no querías negociar —musitó la muchacha, retrocedió un paso buscando un poco de distancia, la cercanía de ese sujeto la entorpecía en demasía.

Se sorprendió cuando él la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella para dejarla apoyada sobre la pared más cercana del cuarto. La miró fijamente y entonces Sigyn comprendió que se había introducido en territorio peligroso al mencionar aquello acerca de sus padres, Loki la atrapó dejando su brazo adosado encima del muro y sin que ella pudiera controlarlo, una gota de sudor fría recorrió la piel de su espalda, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír despacio, no sabía si era a causa de los nervios que estaba sintiendo o porque en verdad le causaba gracia lo que ocurría.

Ahora era él quien se sorprendía al verla reír como si toda esa situación fuese muy divertida.

—Esto es tan excitante —susurró la chica, mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo otra carcajada.

Él frunció el ceño consternado. ¿De qué estaba hablando? De excitante ese momento no tenía nada, de hecho había sido bastante brusco con ella.

—Tú y yo… solos, en tu cuarto, atrapada contra un muro y tu mano sobre mi cadera.

Loki dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar mencionado por la rubia y en ese instante reparó en donde había dejado apoyada su mano, en menos de un santiamén la apartó de allí provocando que su acompañante sonriera triunfante.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Intentó no darle importancia a lo recientemente ocurrido.

—Hey… no tan rápido, amigo. Primero dime cuál es la prueba que tienes en mi contra y…

—Mentí —Se le precipitó. Sigyn le miró sorprendida —. No hay pruebas…

El escepticismo en las facciones de la joven se hizo presente de inmediato.

—No te creo…

—En serio, no tengo pruebas. —Mentir era una habilidad innata en las personas, pero Loki la había desarrollado a un nivel en que era demasiado difícil diferenciar cuando decía la verdad y cuando no.

—Pruébalo —desafió. Loki rodó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? —Ella no sabía que Loki tenía una grabadora con todo lo que había confesado a su amiga ese día, y evidentemente él se estaba aprovechando de aquello —. Sólo tienes la opción de creer en mi palabra o no.

Era cierto, no había manera en que pudiera probarlo, quizás era verdad y no tenía evidencias para inculparla. Sigyn no sabía el grave error que estaba cometiendo al pensar eso, pero finalmente accedió a creerle.

—Está bien… creeré en ti —dijo, aunque no estaba del todo convencida —. Si te digo lo que escuché, ¿prometes no decirle a Fury ni a nadie absolutamente nada de lo que sabes de mí? —el estudiante asintió. Sigyn inspiró una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a relatar lo que había escuchado —. De acuerdo, lo que escuché fue que, Odín discutía con tu madre, entonces ella mencionó a un tal Laufey y tu padre se alteró instantáneamente…

—¿Laufey? —murmuró juntando el entrecejo.

¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Sí, entonces Odín le preguntó a Frigga si tú habías continuado haciendo preguntas sobre aquello que habías oído, y al parecer ella confirmó eso y él le dijo que debían mantenerte alejado de ese tipo. Eso es todo.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un lapsus de tiempo, ¿por qué debía mantenerse lejos de ese individuo? Al que por cierto, jamás había escuchado nombrar. Y ¿por qué Sigyn manejaba esa información? Tal vez era falsa y sólo intentaba engañarlo para que no la delatase ante el director.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? —Indagó.

—Sharon también lo escuchó, puedes interrogarla, es pésima mintiendo.

—¿Sabes quién es ese hombre del que hablaban?

Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que había averiguado bastantes antecedentes personales sobre el misterioso Laufey, no era tan estúpida como Loki pensaba, pues si él llegaba a acusarle ante los directivos del bachillerato, contaba con suficiente información como para vengarse de él.

—No sé quién es… —mintió, se acomodó el cabello rizado y le echó un vistazo inquisidor —, pero por lo visto, es alguien muy importante en tu vida. Bien, me largo… espero sepas cumplir con tu promesa.

Sin decir nada más, la muchachita abrió la puerta del cuarto. En esta ocasión Loki no impidió que se fuera, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cavilaciones, justo en el momento en que Sigyn atravesó el umbral, Thor y Tony le miraron arqueando malintencionadamente ambas cejas. Ella también alzó una de sus cejas formando un gesto extrañado en el rostro, que Thor estuviera allí era lógico, esa era su casa, pero ¿qué demonios hacía Stark ahí?

No les prestó mayor importancia, decidió marcharse prontamente del hogar de los Odinson antes de que alguno de esos dos comenzara a molestarla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rodó los ojos al escuchar los pasos de Clint a su espalda.

Lo último que quería era terminar su día teniendo otra discusión con él, ya había tenido suficiente dosis de aquello. No obstante, evadir los problemas no era su estilo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su novio, a quien por supuesto quería con todo su corazón, pero se sentía lastimada, toda esa desconfianza de parte de Barton le había dolido, quizás su interés por Steve sí era muy evidente, sin embargo, estaba segura de que eso no era justificación suficiente para todo el daño que Clint había provocado gracias a sus estúpidos celos.

Suspiró al tiempo en que detenía la travesía de sus pies. Como pareja, tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarlo. Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, la empujó y entró, no se molestó en cerrar y con ello el castaño asumió que debía seguirla.

La habitación de Natasha era amplia, tenía incluso una división dentro de la misma, pues lo primero que notabas al entrar, era un pasillo que terminaba llevándote a lo que finalmente era el cuarto en sí.

El representante de los estudiantes atravesó aquel pasadizo encontrándose con la joven sentada sobre su cama.

Una presión extraña se manifestó en su pecho al advertir el semblante ensombrecido y triste en el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Y él sabía bien que aquella sensación se llamaba remordimiento. Decidió no concentrarse en eso, pese a que tenía responsabilidad en que Nat estuviera en ese estado, de momento, Clint sólo quería saber por qué motivo se estaba culpando para salvar a Rogers. Pues si el sujeto ese le gustaba en serio, prefería saberlo de una buena vez.

Se plantó delante de la cama, específicamente a los pies de ésta y miró con fijeza a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, asumo que ahora me darás una explicación.

—¿Explicación? —Se preguntó retóricamente, sonrió con sorna mientras cerrada los ojos divertida —. ¿De qué? ¿De cómo tengo copias de la llave de la oficina de mi tío?

Los orbes azules del chico la vieron con reproche. El sarcasmo de Natasha era uno de los más ácidos que había conocido en toda su vida y no le gustaba cuando ella comenzaba a ponerlo en uso.

—Es muy fácil, se las saqué de su escritorio. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también quieres rayar su oficina? Si quieres puedo prestarte unos sprays que tengo escondidos en el armario —apuntó hacia el mueble con su mano y luego comenzó a enumerar con ayuda de sus dedos —, tengo uno verde, amarillo, rojo…

—Estoy hablando en serio, Natasha. En verdad me parece increíble que estés haciendo todo esto por el hijo del conserje.

Y no era mentira, ni un simple argumento para debatir, en serio le impactaba a lo que ella estaba llegando con tal de ayudar a Steve.

—¿Y por qué te parece tan increíble? Por si quieres saber, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera si me pareciera justo.

Se acercó a la joven y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

—Al menos estamos avanzando… —musitó más para sí mismo que para ella, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado entrecerrando sus ojos al observarla —. Estás reconociendo que tú no fuiste la que rayó el despacho.

—No he reconocido nada.

—Nat, ¿por qué no aclaramos esto entre los dos? Dejemos fuera a tu tío. Yo sé que estás enojada conmigo, porque no te dije toda la verdad desde un principio, y te entiendo, pero trata de comprenderme un poco…

—Mira… —le cortó haciendo un gesto con su mano para que guardara silencio —, no hay nada que deba comprender, y sí, estoy enfadada porque me mentiste, pero es lo de menos relevancia en estos momentos, ahora lo único que me importa es que Steve está fuera de la escuela.

Clint golpeó estridentemente ambas palmas sobre los muslos de sus piernas y a los breves segundos se levantó de la cama. Su exasperación no podía disimularse ni aunque tuviera poderes extraordinarios y pudiera hacerse invisible.

Masajeó su mentón bajo un nefasto intento de no dejarse llevar por la rabia que sentía, pero fue inútil, cada vez que Natasha nombraba a Steve la sangre se le acumulaba directamente en la cabeza.

—¡Y resulta que ahora Steve es lo más importante en tu vida! ¿No me dijiste que si querías estar con otro me lo ibas a decir en la cara?

—No mezcles las cosas.

Natasha apartó su mirada, por fin tenía la oportunidad perfecta para ser sincera y decirle a su novio que en realidad sí se sentía atraída por otro chico, pero la cobardía o el miedo a lo incierto fueron mayores y terminó diciendo algo que ni ella misma se creía.

—Steve no me interesa…

—Natasha, te estás culpando por él, te estás peleando conmigo por él —se apuntó y luego guió su dedo hacia la puerta del cuarto —, te estás peleando con tu tío por él ¿y me dices que Steve no te interesa? Recuerda que antes de ser novios, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y sabes que te conozco bien, no puedes mentirme…

—Clint, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo por esto. Y ahora sólo tengo deseos de estar sola.

Debía reconocerlo, Clint tenía razón, a él no podía mentirle, pero se sentía tan confusa, el terreno que estaba pisando era demasiado impreciso como para seguir avanzando.

—¿Entonces no irás a comer? —Preguntó en tono calmado, ella negó con la cabeza —. ¿Nat, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, por eso tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlo. Natasha únicamente se dedicó a contemplarlo sin emitir ningún sonido. Barton pasó una mano a través de su cabellera castaña clara y se aproximó una vez más hacia ella.

—Sólo espero que esto no se nos escape de las manos —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y en esta ocasión la pelirroja no le rechazó —. Adiós.

—Adiós…

Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, ese «adiós» se oyó particularmente escalofriante.

La joven esperó a que Clint saliera de su habitación para rápidamente coger su celular y buscar entre sus contactos el número del señor Joseph Rogers, en cuanto éste atendió al llamado, la pelirroja le informó que su plan por hacer que Steve regresara a la preparatoria apenas estaba comenzando, no se daría por vencida tan fácil, así que para concretar la próxima jugada, le pidió que le comunicase a Steve que se apareciera a la mañana siguiente por la escuela a una hora en específico.

Esta vez no permitiría que su tío la evadiera… ni tampoco a Steve.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, las clases de matemática ya habían comenzado para las muchachas del décimo grado, Odín se paseaba a lo largo del salón, entre medio de las hileras formadas por los pupitres en tanto explicaba un ejercicio. Por el semblante de la mayoría de las chicas, el profesor sabía que los contenidos de su asignatura no eran para nada sencillos, por eso mismo, en cuanto inició la clase, les solicitó que por favor le prestasen muchísima atención.

Pepper se rascó la cabeza con ayuda de su lápiz, detestaba los números, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban viendo, al menos tenía a Jane, ella podría explicarle mejor de que se trataban todos esos signos y letras anotadas en su cuaderno.

Miró de reojo a Natasha, quien estaba sentada a su lado, la pelirroja ni siquiera había abierto sus libros, tenía la vista perdida en la nada y su pie se movía nerviosamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Entonces señoritas, factorizando el trinomio se obtiene lo que tenemos desarrollado en el pizarrón, por lo tanto, ¿qué podemos deducir?

Potts estaba segura de que el único individuo capaz de deducir algo relacionado con ese ejercicio de aritmética dentro del salón, era él mismo.

—Que X uno menos…

Mientras Odín proseguía con su explicación. Pepper aprovechó de hablar un poco con su amiga.

—¿No tomarás nota, Nat? —la aludida no respondió —. Te advierto que no es tan sencillo… podrías prestar un poco de atención.

La de los orbes verdes simplemente tomó sus libros y sin discreción alguna se levantó de su silla. El docente frunció el ceño y su único ojo de inmediato se posó sobre la sobrina de Fury.

—¿Qué sucede, Romanoff? Lo único que les pedí para esta clase fue que guardaran silencio y que pusieran atención.

—Disculpe profesor… lo que pasa es que yo, me retiro ahora mismo.

Todas las presentes en el aula la miraron sorprendidas, Jane y Darcy que estaban sentadas delante de Pepper y Natasha se voltearon a mirar interrogantes a la primera, pero ésta negó con su cabeza informándoles que no entendía los motivos de la pelirroja para actuar de esa forma.

—Ah ¿sí? —inquirió Odín alzando una ceja —. Y… ¿Tiene autorización o algo por el estilo para retirarse de esta forma?

—No, pero no la necesito. Yo ya no pertenezco a esta preparatoria.

La boca de varias se abrió al escuchar aquello. Que la propia sobrina del director dijera eso, era bastante sorpresivo y polémico.

—Permiso —añadió. Sin más, Natasha se encaminó a la puerta y abandonó el salón dejando perplejas a la mayoría de sus compañeras, incluyendo a sus amigas.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —Demandó Darcy.

—No lo sé… —respondió una atónita Pepper.

Odín salió del salón al poco rato de que la alumna Romanoff lo hiciera, debía informarle a Nick lo que había ocurrido con la chica. Pues ella no solía comportarse de esa manera, algo no marchaba bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Y en ese instante escuchamos como chocaron contra la pared de la habitación de Loki, después Sigyn salió acomodándose los botones de su blusa.

En el salón de los varones, Tony relataba al resto de sus compañeros lo que había presenciado la noche anterior en casa de Thor. Aunque claro, estaba exagerando la situación para que cierto chico de cabellera negra se exasperara por completo, y lo consiguió… Loki se volteó a observarlo con un semblante nada amistoso.

—¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Stark?

Tomó como nota mental vengarse de él en cuanto pudiera.

—Hermano, no te enfades —intervino Thor —. Si nos estamos burlando es porque sentimos mucha envidia, cualquiera de nosotros quisiera ser capaz de llevarse a Sigyn a su habitación…

Y aunque le costase reconocerlo, debía admitir que Sigyn era el sueño húmedo de la mayoría de sus compañeros que se dejaban impresionar por una cara y piernas bonitas. Por suerte ese no era su caso, por muy atractiva que fuese una mujer, jamás se permitiría perder la cabeza por alguna de ellas.

Loki optó por no perder su tiempo con charlas banales, regresó su vista hacia el frente, pero Tony y el resto se aproximaron a su puesto y no demoraron en rodearlo.

—Oye no te culpamos por ceder a la tentación —comentó el millonario —, la rubia tiene sus atributos bien puestos. ¿Has visto esas…?

No terminó de expresarse utilizando las palabras, con las manos en el aire comenzó a realizar formas grotescas del cuerpo curvilíneo de la fémina en cuestión.

Antes de que Loki le dijera algo, la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a que la maestra de filosofía entrase.

—A sus puestos jóvenes.

Los muchachos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos pupitres, excepto el heredero Stark, quien al fin había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de esa manzana roja que la tipa gorda del casino le había dado.

—Buenos días, señorita Hill —María le miró indiferente. Tony estiró su brazo ofreciéndole el fruto rojo —. Se la envía Adán desde el paraíso.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo, Stark?

Sin estar muy segura aceptó la manzana de todos modos.

—No, pero si quiere se lo tomo… Lo tiene bastante bonito.

—Vaya a su puesto —sentenció la mujer. Tony suspiró derrotado y negó con la cabeza a medida en que se encaminaba a su mesa, esa mujer era demasiado seria para su edad —. Bien abran sus libros en la página cuarenta y dos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En cuanto se retiró de la clase de Odín, Natasha corrió hacia su casillero, tomó sus cosas y rápidamente las metió en su mochila, sabía que debía apresurarse, puesto que el señor Joseph cerraba la puerta principal de la preparatoria a esa hora y salir de allí podría ser más complicado de lo que había planeado.

Cuando llegó hacia el enorme portón, vio que el padre de Steve estaba a segundos de cerrar. Corrió sin dudarlo, mientras antes comenzara con eso, sería todo mejor.

—¡Espere señor Rogers, yo me voy!

El conserje la miró sin comprender, estaba seguro de que esa chica debía estar ya en clases.

—¡Detente, Romanoff, tú no te mueves de aquí! —La autoritaria voz de Fury se hizo presente, la pelirroja se volteó a mirarlo al igual que Joseph, quien por cierto, no entendía nada de lo que acontecía —. Vamos, Natasha, eres una chica grande. ¿Podemos solucionar esto como personas adultas?

En cuanto el profesor de matemáticas le informó que su sobrina se estaba retirando del bachillerato por decisión propia, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tras la muchacha, nunca imaginó que ella llegase a ese extremo con tal de obtener su propósito. Tenía la respiración agitada y se sentía horriblemente angustiado… su intención jamás fue que las cosas se tornasen tan densas.

—Fuiste tú quien no quiso solucionar nada, mi decisión ya está tomada, me voy de esta preparatoria —dictaminó la estudiante.

—¿No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto?

—¡Entonces reacciona! —farfulló arrimándose a él —. Reconoce que te equivocaste y haz que Steve vuelva.

—Disculpen, ¿esta discusión es por mi hijo? —Indagó el mayor de los Rogers.

Él no estaba al tanto del plan, Natasha no le informó de todo, sólo le había pedido que le comunicase a Steve que esa mañana se dirigiera al colegio, y por supuesto que él lo había hecho, suponía que su hijo llegaría en breves minutos, aunque no entendía muy bien para qué lo querían allí.

—Rogers, por favor… no se entrometa —terció Nick —, necesito hablar en privado con mi sobrina y cierre esas puertas ahora mismo.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, prefería no tener problemas con su jefe, así que se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a cumplir con la orden, pero la voz de la chica lo frenó abruptamente.

—No, no es necesario que cierre las puertas, señor Joseph, me voy, nadie puede obligarme a estar aquí, esto no es una cárcel.

Natasha caminó decidida hacia la salida. Fury vio aquello con horror, no podía permitir que esa chiquilla saliera así como así.

—Está bien, está bien… hago lo que me pidas, pero no sigas con esta estupidez —estaba desesperado, ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que hubiese dicho esas palabras.

La pelirroja regresó en sus pasos y se le aproximó con gesto inquebrantable.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que hacer y tú sabes cuál.

Fury sabía que ella se refería a la reintegración del alumno Rogers. Negó con la cabeza y movió sus manos con desagrado indicando que no aceptaba dichas condiciones.

—No, definitivamente no. Estás pidiendo demasiado.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.

En ese instante Steve llegó al establecimiento, su ceño se frunció automáticamente, ¿qué hacían el director, Natasha y su padre reunidos ahí? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su compañera tomó la palabra.

—Steve, que bueno que estés aquí… te estaba esperando.

—Vine por ti, Nat, pero… —miró con recelo al director —, no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto.

Pero Fury si lo entendía, y la conclusión a la que había llegado casi lo hace caer de espaldas al piso. ¿Acaso Natasha pretendía que se disculpase con ese chico en público? Demonios, eso no iba a suceder, por mucho que adorase a su sobrina y cumpliera la mayoría de sus caprichos, no haría semejante idiotez.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó indignado —. ¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto, yo te explicaré, es muy sencillo de entender —se acomodó la melena pelirroja con ambas manos y alzó su mentón con autosuficiencia —, quiero que te disculpes con Steve por la injusticia que cometiste y además debes reintegrarlo a la preparatoria. Es todo lo que pido para volver. Tú decides, tío.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sharon se introdujo en el baño del segundo nivel, no tenía necesidades fisiológicas para estar ahí, solamente quería concretar algo para molestar a su amiga, pues le hacía muchísima gracia ver a Sigyn enfadada, más cuando el principal factor para fastidiarla llevaba por nombre: Loki.

Abrió la puerta del último cubículo y la cerró, sonrió maliciosamente y extrajo un marcador de color negro desde el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de mezclilla. No tardó en comenzar a rayar la puerta, escribió con letras bastante grandes «Sigyn y Loki se aman» y para rematar, trazó un corazón alrededor de los nombres de sus compañeros. Analizó con orgullo el resultado de su reciente travesura, pero el marcador resbaló de sus dedos cayéndose complejamente debajo del inodoro.

Entornó los ojos ante su torpeza y se agachó para recoger el objeto, pero algo llamó su atención antes de que volviera a levantarse, una grabadora estaba camuflada en el excusado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¿Quieres detenerte? —Sugirió Fury a segundos de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que repares la injusticia que cometiste. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Por supuesto que sí era mucho pedir para un hombre orgulloso como Nick Fury, quien comenzaba a creer que la única causante de que tuviera que tomar esas píldoras para controlar su presión arterial, era su sobrina.

—Entiende, Natasha, como directo de esta preparato…

—¡No, no le estoy hablando al director de la escuela! —Le interrumpió alzando su voz — ¡A quien le hablo es a mi tío! Al hombre a quien quiero como a un padre…

De acuerdo, ese argumento le había dolido. Fury suspiró con resignación. Steve y su padre se miraron incómodos, sabían todo el esfuerzo que la chica estaba poniendo para hacer que el rubio regresara, pero ninguno de los dos quería que ésta se pelease con su tío por ello.

—Natasha —La mencionada fijó su mirada en Steve —, valoro mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero no es necesario que tengas que sacrificarte para que yo regrese, ni mucho menos para que te pelees con tu tío de esta forma. Lo mejor es que yo me vaya y que tú vuelvas a clases.

No quería que la pelirroja tuviera más problemas por su culpa, ella no tenía por qué motivo verse en medio de ese desagradable asunto.

—Sí —asintió Joseph, al tiempo en que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo —, por ahora es lo mejor. Vete a casa, Steve.

El joven estuvo de acuerdo, pero no Natasha.

—¡No, no te vayas! Espera… —le solicitó viéndole con súplica.

Steve se detuvo al verla tan afligida y se quedó mirándola expectante. Romanoff una vez más dirigió sus pupilas hacia la figura de Fury.

—Mira tío, yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero debes aceptar que no tienes pruebas suficientes para culpar a Steve.

El director abrió su boca para defenderse, pero la cerró tan rápido como la había abierto, pese a que todo indicase que el culpable era Steve, debía reconocer que no tenía pruebas concretas para incriminarlo. Nat prosiguió.

—Además… yo te quiero mucho y te respeto, pero tú mismo me enseñaste que una gran persona no es la que no se equivoca, es la que aprende a reconocer sus errores, a ser capaz de aceptarlos, y yo… yo me quiero sentir orgullosa de ti, y ¿cómo lo haré si veo que tus ejemplos no son puestos en práctica por ti mismo?

Ninguna silaba emergió del director, ni de ninguno de los hombres presentes en ese momento, los tres simplemente contemplaban y escuchaban con atención a la estudiante.

—¿Reintegrarás a Steve o no lo harás?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de aquellas palabras de Natasha, finalmente el director accedió a su petición y reintegró a Steve a la preparatoria S.H.I.E.L.D. aunque por supuesto, antes sostuvo una pequeña charla con el rubio en la cual le dejó en claro que no lo estaba recibiendo por decisión propia y que debía agradecérselo a su sobrina. Cuando Steve salió del despacho del director, su padre le estaba esperando, el de orbes azules sonrió y Joseph lo estrechó en un fraternal abrazo comprendiendo que al fin se había hecho justicia para su hijo.

Ahora todos sus compañeros estaban felices de escuchar que volvería al instituto. Tony fue el primero en enterarse, así que estrechó su mano con la de Steve en tanto lo felicitaba por haber conseguido que el director se tragase su orgullo, aunque ese mérito era de Natasha y no de él. Al poco rato después, los demás se unieron en muestras de afecto y alegría.

—Le doblaste la mano a _Nicky_, conseguiste que se retractara de una decisión, eso no lo hace cualquiera —opinó Tony —. Es más, yo creo que deberías ser el próximo presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo manifestando un «sí» al unísono.

—Yo no conseguí nada, chicos… —observó a la pelirroja esbozando una enorme sonrisa —, fue Natasha. Si no fuese por ella, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

La aludida le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera resultado como lo había planeado. Pero definitivamente lo mejor era tener a Steve como su compañero una vez más.

—Al menos conseguimos solucionar lo de Steve —apuntó Natasha, en esos momentos, Clint advirtió al tumulto de jóvenes atestados en el pasillo, pero ellos no le vieron —. Pero respecto a la reja, no creo que sea tan fácil encontrar una solución.

Sin embargo, Barton no quiso aproximarse, las noticias volaban dentro de la escuela y ya se había enterado del regreso de Steve, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando escuchó que Tony y los demás lo estaban proclamando como futuro candidato para la presidencia de la asociación estudiantil. ¿Acaso no le bastaba solo con intentar apoderarse de su novia? ¿Sino que también quería quedarse con su cargo? La típica punzada de celos que lo aquejaba cada vez que veía a Steve siendo el centro de atención, se manifestó. Liberó un bufido y prefirió alejarse de ahí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El timbre del recreo sonó y todos salieron al patio para disfrutar del breve descanso, aunque por supuesto, como siempre, estaba la maldita reja que se encargaba de dividir a hombres de mujeres.

Pepper sonrió al ver como Tony se aferraba a los fierros, exigiendo querer comprar en el negocio que había quedado en el sector de las damas. Se acercó a él con gesto divertido.

—¿Quieres que te compre algo? —Propuso.

—¿Estás loca? Ninguna mujer pagará mis comidas. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

La chica se apartó de la cara unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rubio cobrizo y rodó lo ojos.

—No estoy diciendo eso, tú me das el dinero y yo voy a comprar por ti, luego te lo entrego —explicó con determinación.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más injusto de esto? —La de orbes azules negó con la cabeza —, que ustedes las chicas siempre obtienen lo mejor ¡claro! Siempre son las beneficiadas, incluso con el local que vende shawarma.

Pepper sonrió, así que todo ese alboroto se debía al famoso shawarma.

Estaba prohibido que los jóvenes se comunicasen a través de la verja, Loki lo sabía bien, por eso mismo, no titubeó en informarle al inspector que Tony Stark y la intrusa estaban charlando muy sonrientes por ese medio. Además, debía vengarse de él por las estupideces que había estado diciendo en la mañana, y de paso perjudicaría también a Potts, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Sonrió de medio lado en cuanto vio como Coulson se dirigía a regañarlos.

—¡Stark! —Gritó Phil, tanto Tony como Pepper dieron un salto sorprendidos —, ¿qué está haciendo? Aléjese inmediatamente de la reja.

El inspector tomó a la chica por el brazo y la obligó a distanciarse de los barrotes. Fijó su vista en el muchacho, quien como siempre le miró restándole importancia.

—¿Usted cree que la reja se instaló para que converse tranquilamente?

—¡Pero esto es cada día más injusto! No nos permiten mirar, no nos dejan conversar ¡ni tampoco me permiten comprar shawarma! Nosotros —apuntó a sus compañeros varones a su espalda —, también tenemos derecho de poder acceder a ese local.

—Silencio, Stark… debería comportarse.

—Coulsi, no es nada personal, yo solamente estoy luchando por mis derechos y los de todos mis compañeros.

Los muchachos exclamaron el nombre de Tony y con ello Coulson asumió que una revolución comenzaría en breve.

—Señorita Potts, tenga la amabilidad de alejarse de acá.

Pepper no quería hacerlo, pues creía que Tony tenía razón, pero para no generar más altercados prefirió obedecerle.

—¡Jóvenes, silencio!

El inspector se distanció en cuanto advirtió que la mayoría le obedeció, y en parte lo agradecía, pues no sería agradable tener que controlarlos. Pepper lo vio alejarse y de nueva cuenta se precipitó a la reja para seguir platicando con su extrovertido amigo.

—Parece que a Phil no le agrada que te me acerques —profirió juguetonamente. Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿Phil?

—Sí, es amigo de Frigga y ella lo llama así todo el tiempo, entonces me acostumbré —esclareció.

—Bueno, yo le enseñaré a _Philcito _y a todos que Tony Stark no se deja regir por normas de ningún tipo.

Antes de que Pepper pudiera asimilar lo que acaba de decir, el acaudalado adolescente comenzó a escalar por la reja. Ella supo de inmediato que eso no terminaría bien.

—¡Tony, no! —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con preocupación, estaba segura que ese enrejado tenía más de dos metros de altura y caerse de ahí era muy fácil —. Ten cuidado por favor.

Darcy y Jane platicaban tranquilamente cuando de repente captaron como a la distancia, Tony se encaramaba por aquel conjunto de fierros.

—¡Mira a ese loco! —Exclamó Darcy. La castaña sentada a su lado no tardó en orientar sus ojos almendrados hacia el sitio que apuntaba su amiga.

—Solamente Tony hace esas cosas —comentó Jane. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

Tony llegó hacia la cima de la reja y haciendo uso máximo de toda su facultad de equilibrio, se sostuvo como pudo en esa posición, Coulson se le acercó con un gesto nada amable en el rostro, toda la atención de la escuela estaba fija en el alumno millonario y su pelea con el inspector.

—¿Stark, qué está haciendo allí? ¡Por todos los cielos, bájese cuanto antes!

—¡No! Porque si el shawarma no viene a Tony, Tony va al shawarma.

—Está haciendo el ridículo, Stark —replicó.

El inspector no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que a ese chico le pasara algo malo. Todas las penas del infierno recaerían en su persona y sinceramente no quería vivir para contarlo.

—No estoy haciendo el ridículo, simplemente hago valer mis derechos. Mis padres pagan todos los meses las mensualidades de esta preparatoria, lo mínimo que la institución puede hacer a cambio es permitirme comprar en donde se me dé la gana.

—¡Tony bájate! —Chilló Pepper.

Y en ese preciso instante, Tony ya no pudo seguir manteniendo el equilibrio y todo su cuerpo fue a parar directamente al piso. Pepper vio la caída en primer plano, abrió su boca impactada rezándoles a todos los dioses porque estuviera vivo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Holaaaa**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas y nada de ánimo para escribir, pero aquí estoy tratando de continuar con este fic. Ah y me había equivocado XD dije que este cap sería romántico y hubo un fallo de cálculos, el cap romántico es el siguiente XD este lo destiné para aclarar lo de Steve y su regreso a la escuela, aunque si puse un poco de Pepperony (disculpen por dejarlo en ese final) es que me gusta el suspenso.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar muy pronto. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo.**_

**Respuesta al review de Micaela****:** _Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones linda, perdona por no haber actualizado antes, pero como expliqué arriba, ando cero ánimos. Fuiste una de las pocas que se fijó en que puse algo de Odín y Frigga *llora* como siempre eres genial y tus reviews consiguen sacarme una sonrisa. A mí me gusta Sif y Thor, pero Jane también me gusta para él XD disfruta mucho tu descanso y espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto. Abrazotes de Oso._

_**Gracias también a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: Mabelen07, elapink100, M Bidden, Vidian (hermanita te extraño tanto, siento que muero sin mi celular y sin poder hablarte por whatsApp, pero quiero que sepas que te amodoro muchísimo y que espero de corazón que estés muy bien) Andy123 y a mi compatriota Kuchi – San. **_

_**Si no actualizo rápido es porque morí XD no es cierto jajajajaj volveré en forma de fichas muy pronto, porque el cap 7 ya está muy avanzado. Y una pregunta ¿les gustan los adelantos? Sí me dicen que sí yo los sigo colocando ñ_ñ **_

_**¿Sobrevivirá Tony? ¿Tendrá una contusión? ¿Perderá la memoria?**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso, nos leemos y como siempre es un placer recibir sus reviews y mil millones de gracias a quienes tienen este fic en sus favoritos.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**PD: ¿Se enteraron que Spider – Man volvió a MARVEL? (cinematograficamente hablando) Chillé como loca jajajajaja ojalá salga en Civil War *grita como fan girl* quienes hayan leído el cómic comprenderán.**_


End file.
